Trece horas
by FannyBrice
Summary: ¿Cuánto tardamos realmente en enamorarnos? Es su cumpleaños, pero la solitaria Regina Mills es una adicta al trabajo y se ha quedado en la oficina hasta tarde. Pero no contaba con que se quedaría atrapada durante trece largas horas en un ascensor con Emma Swan, una stripper increíblemente sexy. Allí descubrirán que las primeras impresiones resultan a veces, engañosas. [Adaptación]
1. HORA CERO

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

HORA CERO

Aproximadamente a las 7 de la tarde del día de su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, en una tarde de viernes que hasta el momento había transcurrido sin ningún incidente en la oficina, Regina Mills se dio de narices con los pechos de mujer más perfectos que había visto nunca al desnudo. Dado que toda la experiencia que tenía con ver pechos al desnudo ajenos al natural hasta el momento no pasaba del típico vistazo furtivo en los vestuarios del gimnasio y de la desagradable ocasión en que, a los 12 años, había visto a su abuela cambiándose en la habitación con la puerta entre abierta, quizás aquello no fuera decir mucho.

Los pechos en cuestión pertenecían a una stripper medio desnuda que se le había sentado en el regazo y no dejaba de contonearse al ritmo de una música dance horrorosa que sonaba a todo volumen desde el iPod que había aparecido de la nada en la mesa de su escritorio.

Incapaz de moverse con el peso de la otra mujer sobre los muslos y sin saber bien dónde meter las manos, lo único que acertó a hacer Regina fue quedarse sentada y contemplar los pechos de pezones rosados que se zarandeaban delante de su cara.

Eran perfectos, y por un instante de locura, se olvidó de la propuesta que supuestamente estaba redactando y consideró la posibilidad de tomar aquellos pechos entres sus manos. Sin embargo, Regina era una mujer de lo más responsable y, además, no era de las que iba manoseando strippers por ahí. Avergonzada de sus pensamientos, la dominó el enfado. Su propuesta era mucho más importante que cualquier emoción barata que pudiera ofrecerle aquella mujer.

"¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?" rugió Regina. "Levántate y apaga eso. Ahora mismo."

La stripper de cabello rubio sonrió y se balanceó contra su cuerpo.

"Soy tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Alargó la mano, tomó la de Regina y la colocó sobre uno de sus perfectos pechos.

"Disfrútame" le susurró lascivamente al oído.

Los dedos de Regina se curvaron por instinto al sentir el pezón endurecido de la otra mujer contra la palma de la mano. Respiro hondo por la nariz y repitió:

"Apaga la música. No quiero volver a repetírtelo."

La stripper la miró a los ojos y enarcó una elegante ceja sin moverse de su regazo.

"Yo diría que un poquito sí te está gustando."

Regina deseó que la vergüenza no se le notara en la cara.

"Sal de encima ya. Y ponte la camisera, por Dios."

No había sido su intención ser tan áspera, pero tanta carne desnuda cerca la ponía nerviosa y estaba decidida a no perder el control. Alguien tenía la culpa de aquel mal trago; algún compañero de trabajo idiota que lamentaría haber tenido semejante idea.

Por suerte la stripper pareció entender que no estaba bromeando. Se levantó y se apartó de la silla. Cuando se agachó para recuperar la camiseta que había dejado en el bolso, Regina intentó no mirarle el trasero, pero fracasó miserablemente. La stripper sonrió por encima del hombro.

"¿Has visto algo que te guste?"

"Sólo me preguntaba cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin que te detuvieran por prostitución" contraatacó Regina, mientras su visitante indeseada se ponía una camiseta ajustada y unos jeans desgastados de cintura baja. "La verdad es lo que parece. ¿El estilo de la ropa es por trabajo o porque te gusta así?"

En realidad, la joven estaba hermosa. Por encima de la cintura de los jeans se insinuaban unas braguitas negras y llevaba en la mano el sujetador de encaje negro que se había quitado al subir a horcajadas de Regina. Además, la camiseta de algodón le maraca los duros pezones.

"Killian tenía razón" dijo la stripper. "Necesitas relajarte."

_LO SABIA_

"Ha sido Killian" murmuró Regina sin una pizca de humor. "Por supuesto."

"Por supuesto. Pero no me advirtió de que eras una bruja. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo las mujeres desnudas o qué?"

Regina miró a la mujer con frialdad.

"A lo mejor me da miedo lo que me podría agarrar si te me restriegas de esa manera."

La stripper fulminó a Regina con la mirada.

"Que te jodan. Me voy. Feliz cumpleaños y vete a la mierda."

Tomó el iPod de la mesa de Regina, se puso la mochila al hombro y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho. Regina se puso de pie y la agarró del brazo.

"Te acompaño fuera."

No iba a dejar que una completa extraña, una intrusa en sus dominios, deambulara sola por los pasillos

_Y después llamaré a Killian y se arrepentirá de haber arruinado una tarde perfectamente productiva con su bromita estúpida._

La otra mujer se liberó de un tirón, con ojos llameantes.

"No te molestes, si he sabido entrar seguro que sabré salir."

"No era una sugerencia" dijo Regina. "Voy a llevarte abajo. No sé muy bien cómo te has colado en el edificio fuera de horas de oficina, pero no deberías estar aquí."

Mientras atravesaba la sala con la stripper, esta protestó:

"Eres la mar de simpática. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Deja que adivine: hace 5 años que no tienes sexo."

Regina no picó el anzuelo y se dirigió al ascensor del fondo del pasillo a grandes pasos. El pasillo estaba casi a oscuras, ya que el edificio estaba desierto. Todos los demás se habían ido a casa mucho antes para empezar el fin de semana con buen pie. Para Regina, estar en casa era de lo más aburrido, comparado con la oficina. Boynton Software Solutions era exactamente donde quería estar, dedicada completamente a su pasión: la gestión de proyectos.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor y apretó el botón con fuerza. Lo más increíble era que la stripper aún no se había dado por vencida. Tras darle un golpecito juguetón en el hombro a Regina, le dijo:

"Si me compadezco de ti y tenemos sexo, ¿crees que al menos sonreirás un poco?"

"Para mí el sexo no es tan importante como para ti, al parecer" dijo Regina. "Lo que me hace feliz es trabajar. Ya sabes, lo que estaba haciendo antes de que me interrumpieras."

"Uy sí. Parecía fascinante."

Regina pasó por alto el comentario sarcástico y miró el indicador. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar un ascensor en subir desde el vestíbulo hasta la planta 29? Aquella tarde le parecía especialmente lento... ¿o es que ella estaba especialmente enfadada?

"Ya esperaba que una chica que se desnuda por dinero no entendiera lo satisfactorio que es el éxito."

"Ya esperaba que una bruja amargada como tú no entendiera que es lo verdaderamente importante en la vida."

Regina soltó una carcajada.

"¿El qué? ¿Que una stripper barata me menee las tetas en la cara?"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo a tiempo de evitar que la conversación se elevara de tono. Regina arrastró dentro a la otra mujer y pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la stripper murmuró:

"Pues a mí me ha parecido que te gustaban mis tetas, hasta que has recordado que a lo mejor por mirar un poco te quitaban el título de Reina del Hielo."

Regina movió la cabeza, dispuesta a negarlo, pero en ese momento las luces del ascensor parpadearon y se apagaron. El ascensor vibró y se quedó parado.

El movimiento súbito les hizo perder el equilibrio y Regina rodeó a la otra mujer con los brazos instintivamente, para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Durante unos segundos, el ascensor se quedó completamente a oscuras, hasta que las tenues luces de emergencia se activaron e inundaron la cabina con su suave resplandor. Al cabo de un instante, las dos mujeres miraron las puertas del ascensor y el panel de botones.

La stripper, aún entre los brazos de Regina, se volvió hacia ella con sus ojos esmeralda abiertos como platos.

"Esto no puede estar pasando..." murmuró.

Regina reaccionó, la soltó y dio un paso hacia la puerta, negando con la cabeza.

"No pasa nada. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es pulsar el botón de emergencia."

Dicho eso, examinó los controles, en busca del botón que las sacaría más deprisa de aquella inesperada prisión.

"¿Estamos... atrapadas?"

Regina negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

"No. De ninguna manera me voy a quedar atrapada en un ascensor con una maldita stripper cuando tengo la propuesta de marras a medias."

"¿La propuesta?" repitió la stripper con incredulidad. "¿Estás atrapada en un ascensor el día de tu cumpleaños un viernes por la noche y lo que te preocupa es tu propuesta?"

Regina se mordisqueó el labio mientras apretaba un botón detrás de otro. Ninguno se iluminó y ninguno tenía pinta de disparar el mecanismo de seguridad.

"Es una propuesta importante."

"Ay, por favor... Me quedo atrapada en un ascensor y tiene que ser con la mujer más aburrida del mundo."

Tras intentarlo con el último botón, Regina golpeó la puerta del ascensor con la palma de la mano.

"¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creer que estemos atrapadas de verdad!"

"Pero alguien se dará cuenta, ¿no? Nos sacarán de aquí."

"En algún momento sí, pero hoy ya se ha ido todo el mundo."

Regina no podía creer que hubiera salido del despacho sin su celular. Seguro que se quedaban encerradas hasta que Leroy, el guardia de seguridad, llegara al día siguiente a la de la mañana.

"¿En algún momento?" dijo la stripper. "Yo no me paso la noche en este ascensor ni loca. Y menos contigo."

Regina hizo una mueca ante la evidente muestra de desprecio.

"¿Y crees que a mí no me fastidia? Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras venido a molestarme con tu bailecito..."

"¡Eh! Yo sólo hacía mi trabajo" replicó la chica. "Ya sabes, el que tu amigo me pagó por hacer. Si estás enojada, tienes que estarlo con él, no conmigo." Se alejó de Regina tanto como pudo y le dio la espalda, con los brazos cruzado. "Aunque entiendo por qué le pareció que lo necesitabas. Ya se ve que eres el alma de las fiestas."

"Fantástico" susurró Regina para sí. "Hermoso regalo de cumpleaños: una stripper molesta para mí toda la noche. No sé cómo voy a pagárselo a Killian."

Su primera idea había sido la castración, pero estaba abierta a castigos más elaborados.

"Genial" murmuró su enfadada compañera. "Jodidamente genial."

"Me lo has quitado de la boca."

Se miraron la una a la otra durante un momento. En aquello estaban perfectamente de acuerdo. Regina sospechaba que era en lo único que llegarían a coincidir.

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Decidí hacerlo porque, desde mi punto de vista, las personalidades de las protagonistas se acercan un poco a los personajes de la serie original. Bueno, y además porque en capítulos venideros -cof- hay escenas -cof- bastante picantes. ¿Con eso las convencí? :D Jaja una broma, sé que no son ningunas pervertidas. ¿Verdad?**

**Si les gusta la historia, me comprometo a subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible.**

**¡Un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo!**


	2. HORA UNO

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

HORA UNO - 7:00 P.M.

Su nombre era Emma.

"Sí, imagínalo" dijo después de revelar este hecho. "Las strippers tienen nombres... así como la gente normal."

Regina produjo una sonrisa sin sentido del humor, finalmente, mirando por encima de su compañera. La joven estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho, los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas. Ella observó a Regina con sus ojos esmeralda de forma tempestuosa.

"Mira, si vamos a estar atrapadas aquí juntas ¿Crees que podrías ser un poco más cortes?"

"Vamos a hacer un trato, _Emma_." Bonito nombre. Coincide con los pechos bonitos. Regina frunció el ceño en su línea de pensamiento, rápidamente continuó "Tú te sientas silenciosamente en tu lado de este ascensor y yo haré lo mismo en el mío. Si logramos manejar esto, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien."

Emma la miró con desprecio evidente.

"En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema? Estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo si quieres. Estar atrapadas aquí no tiene que ser completamente miserable como pareces estar determinada a hacer."

Cansada de discutir —_con una maldita stripper_— Regina no respondió. Lo último que quería hacer era ser amable con una mujer que Killian había contratado con el propósito expreso de hacer una declaración acerca de su vida. Desde el momento en que su sorpresa de cumpleaños irrumpió en su oficina, Regina se sintió vulnerable y expuesta. Estar atrapada en un espacio pequeño con ella parecía un castigo particularmente cruel.

Ella alzó los ojos, mirando hacia las tenues luces de emergencia que iluminaban la cabina del ascensor, recordó que no había salvado su documento, esperaba que el apagón no haya acabado con las horas de trabajo. Inclino su cabeza contra la pared, y empezó a recomponer su memorándum de nuevo mentalmente. Ella se sorprendió cuando Emma volvió a hablar.

"Mi gata Isis me va a matar." Le dijó a Regina. "Le prometí que íbamos a tener esta noche la hora del baño. A ella le gusta sentarse en el borde de la bañera y poner la nariz en las burbujas. Por lo general, me irrita, especialmente cuando estornuda, pero ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por la hora del baño."

Regina sintió los labios temblar y apisonada por la sólida reacción.

La mención de "la hora del baño", provocó las imágenes que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. No iba _allí_. "Bueno, lo lamento estás atrapada y tienes que aguantarme."

La boca de Emma se extendía en una lenta sonrisa. Sus blanquísimos dientes y los labios de color rojo dejaron totalmente distraída a Regina, tan completamente que se olvidó de mantener su frío desinterés. A pesar de sí misma, volvió la mirada cálida. Luego, con la misma rapidez, obligó a su mente de nuevo a su propuesta, la que había perdido porque Killian decidió enviar a Emma "pechos perfectos" a su cuidado esa noche. Su estado de ánimo oscuro regreso, y con ello, su deseo de martar a Killian. Sus ojos se posaron en los pezones duros de Emma, esbozado por el fino algodón de su remera. El sujetador que se suponía que debía proteger a estas distracciones se encontraba todavía en la mano de Emma.

"¿Te importaría ponerte el sujetador?" Regina le preguntó con voz áspera. Nerviosa, agregó "Me siento como si me estuvieran mirando con aquellas cosas apuntándome."

Emma estiró sus piernas y ladeó la cabeza. La supresión de lo que parecía ser una gran sonrisa de diversión, dijo "Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, Regina." Se quitó su remera. Por segunda vez esa noche, Regina se encontró tratando de no mirar fijamente con ojos saltones a los pechos desnudos de la mujer. Sorprendida, ella giró la cabeza porque no quería a ceder a la tentación. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Ponerme mi sujetador, conforme a lo solicitado" Había una sonrisa en su voz. "Tienes miedo de las mujeres desnudas, ¿no?"

Regina echó un vistazo a Emma, tratando con fuerza de no estremecerse, ante aquello que tenía la vista. Sus pechos parecían no menos espectaculares que cuando estaban expuestos.

"No tengo 'miedo' de las mujeres desnudas" replicó ella con notable voz. "Me imagino que pasaría un mal rato mirándome en el espejo todas las mañanas si lo tuviera."

Emma movió los ojos en direccion a Regina, y la observo pausadamente. "Me imagino que muy pocas personas pasarían un mal rato al mirarte en el espejo cada mañana."

¿Por qué demonios iba a decir eso? Después de un momento de debate interno, Regina expresó su sospecha. "¿Te contrató Killian para tener sexo conmigo?"

Parpadeando con fuerza, Emma dijo "No." Rápidamente, y con las manos visiblemente temblorosas, pasó su remera sobre su cabeza y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su torso. "No soy una prostituta, solo soy una stripper."

Regina se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento si te ofendí. Supongo que no podía decirlo con seguridad."

Emma se trasladó de nuevo a su lugar contra la pared. "Tienes razón" dijo con una voz plana. "¿Por qué no nos sentamos en silencio y esperamos a ser rescatadas?"

Misión cumplida. Regina se preguntó por qué se sentía tan mal por su ataque personal. Miró distraídamente en las filas numeradas de botones en el panel junto a la puerta del ascensor. La mujer era una bailarina de striptease, por el amor de Cristo. Se desnuda por dinero. Regina estuvo indecisa a permanecer en silencio durante uno cinco minutos antes de que la culpa la abrumara.

—Mira, lo siento. ¿Si Emma? Lo siento.

Emma se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Por suponer que podrías tener sexo por dinero. Eso estuvo mal, y lo siento si te he ofendido." Cuando no hubo respuesta, Regina lanzó un suspiro explosivo. "Tú sabes, cuando haces cosas como lo de poner la mano de alguien en tu pecho."

"Estaba tratando de relajarte." Dijo Emma y volvió su mirada fría hacia Regina. "Te veías como si quisieras comerme viva, pero no tenías idea de cómo empezar siquiera."

"No." respondió Regina. "Simplemente me estaba preguntando qué diablos estabas haciendo en mi regazo. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar ni siquiera al principio."

"Bueno, lo siento si te he ofendido. De hecho, siento haber tomado este trabajo estúpido." Emma froto el dorso su mano sobre su mejilla. Regina sintió que su estómago se caía.

"¿Estás llorando?" Ella tragó en contra de los nudos de terror puro que se presentó en la garganta. "Por favor no me digas que estás a punto de echarte a llorar."

"No estoy llorando." Respondió Emma, un poco demasiado rápido. Se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos una vez más, mientras se acomodaba contra la pared. "Me siento muy bien. Atrapada en un ascensor un viernes por la noche sin nada que hacer, la mujer que está atrapada conmigo me llama prostituta... estoy lejos de mi gata, el libro, y la bañera que estaba soñando en disfrutar esta noche. ¿Por qué no iba a ser terriblemente fantástica?"

Esta declaración hizo que Regina, de repente, se sintiera como la mayor idiota del planeta. Genial, pensó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Simplemente genial. Se esforzó para abrir su boca.

"Lo siento, Emma. En serio." Ella trató de explicar lo que había incitado a su comentario cortante. "Yo no sabía por qué has dicho lo que has dicho... ya sabes, acerca de mirarme en el espejo."

Emma miró durante unos segundos sin decir una palabra. Por último, murmuró:

"Lo dije porque eres una mujer físicamente atractiva."

Hizo una pausa. "A pesar de tu personalidad poco atractiva por completo."

Regina sintió el comentario silencioso como un puñetazo en el pecho. "Oh." Ella no sabía qué más decir. Se miró las manos. _Me encanta esta chica. Cuarenta y seis minutos con ella y me doy cuenta que soy una completa idiota viva._

"Estás perdonada" dijo Emma.

Lágrimas de frustración se asomaron a los ojos de Regina, bajó la cabeza para esconderse de su compañera. Ella no era la clase de mujer que sucumbe ante la presión.

Pensó que no volverían a hablar otra vez hasta que Emma dijo "¿De verdad pensaste que tu amigo pagó a alguien para tener sexo contigo?"

"No sé."

"No pareces el tipo de mujer que aprecia un gesto así."

Regina miró hacia arriba "No lo soy."

"Entonces, ¿por qué un amigo te regalaría algo así?" Emma pareció tener un interés genuino en la respuesta, y Regina veía que no había ninguna malicia en sus ojos.

Ella fue brevemente tentada a explorar aquella pregunta, pero había sido ya un día largo. "No sé." dijo Regina. "Una cosa de hombres, tal vez."

Emma asintió con la cabeza como si aceptara ese razonamiento. "Bueno, es tu cumpleaños." Con una sonrisa, le preguntó: "¿No fue un buen día? Quiero decir, aparte del striptease."

"No mejor que cualquier otro. He venido, he trabajado y me quedé atrapada en un ascensor con una mujer medio desnuda que me hace sentir como una idiota."

"Si te sientes como una idiota, lo siento." Emma parecía ser golpeada por un pensamiento, la mirada fija. "¿Estar atrapada en un ascensor te va a arruinar algunos grandes planes esta noche?"

Regina volvió a pensar en su propuesta y suspiró. Se supone que el proyecto "urgente" le impediría disfrutar su solitario y aburrido cumpleaños. La estrategia de Emma y Killian lo había arruinado muy hábilmente.

"No." murmuró. "No hay grandes planes yo pensaba en mirar tal vez una película mañana, pero voy a tener que volver a crear la propuesta que quedó interrumpida."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Volver a hacerla?"

Regina levantó el brazo y señalo las luces de emergencia. "El corte de energía. Estoy segura de que no guardado el archivo."

"Oh." dijo Emma. "Bueno, en realidad no es mi culpa, ya sabes. Pero... Espero que no tengas que rehacer todo." Esperó que Regina respondiera, y cuando ella no lo hizo, le preguntó "¿Qué tipo de propuesta es?"

Regina se esforzó por entender cómo hacer parecer la propuesta tan importante como para haber rechazado a Emma de aquella forma. "Es para un proyecto de desarrollo de software. Queremos venderles a nuestros clientes un poco de funcionalidad adicional, escribimos partes de software por encargo para ellos. Y quiero enviarlo por e-mail antes del lunes a la mañana."

Emma parpadeó "¿Escribes el software?"

"No." Regina se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo llevo la gestión de los programadores que escriben el software. Ellos hacen el trabajo de la aplicación, y yo los hago funcionar."

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, mucho"

"Suena un poco... aburrido. Sin ánimo de ofender, simplemente no es lo mío."

Regina se sintió inmediatamente a la defensiva.

"Es un buen trabajo. Me desafía" No se pudo resistir y agregó. "No me digas que se puede decir lo mismo de tu carrera."

Emma mantuvo una sonrisa amable. "No es mi carrera, aunque no sea de tu interés. Y creo que lo mejor de mi trabajo son todas las grandes personas que he conocido." Lanzo a Regina una sonrisa significativa. "Como tú."

"La oportunidad de ganar dinero sin depender de ninguna habilidad." Regina replico. "Yendo en punto muerto por la vida gracias a tus pechos perfectos."

Emma inclinó su cabeza al lado. "¿Crees que son perfectos?"

Regina se sonrojó con fuerza y buscó retractarse de su descuidada revelación. "La verdad es que no les presté mucha atención."

Emma soltó una carcajada en voz alta. "Uh-uh. Por eso todavía tengo señales de quemadura en mi piel por donde tus ojos se posaron en mí."

"Te estás imaginando cosas." espetó Regina con el ceño fruncido.

"Si tú lo dices."

Negándose a admitir su intensa fascinación con aquellos pechos que la habían cautivado, Regina decidió sacar la artillería pesada. "No soy lesbiana."

La sonrisa de Emma dio paso a una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

Moviéndose en incomodidad ante la obvia sorpresa de Emma, Regina repitió "Que no soy lesbiana. Tus pechos son irrelevantes para mí."

"No comprendo, si es así ¿por qué diablos Killian me ha contratado?"

"Creeme." dijo Regina. "Tan pronto como salgamos de aquí, lo averiguare."

"Entonces, ¿tienes novio?" Preguntó Emma con una voz cuidadosa.

"No." Regina no dio más detalles. Deseosa de desviar la atención lejos de sí misma, ella le preguntó: "¿Y tú?"

Emma rompió en una amplia sonrisa, mostrando a Regina sus dientes blancos. "No. Yo _soy_ lesbiana."

La garganta de Regina se quedó seca. "Oh." ¿Cómo puede ser que constantemente se quedaba sin habla por esta mujer?

"¿Te molesta eso?" Preguntó Emma.

Algo en su sonrisa de complicidad irritó a Regina. "No hay nada más acerca de ti que me moleste."

Emma rió. "No te preocupes, no voy a utilizar tu sexualidad contra ti, ni contra nadie."

"Te lo agradezco." Regina esbozo una media sonrisa.

"¿Ves?" Emma murmuró. "Te dije que no era tan malo quedarnos las dos solas aquí."

Regina movió la cabeza en reconocimiento. "Sí, es mejor que estar sentada aquí en completo silencio durante toda la noche."

"Uno nunca sabe. Mañana por la mañana, incluso podríamos ser amigas."

Regina rodó sus ojos. "No te adelantes. Va a ser una larga noche. Cualquier cosa puede pasar."

En ese momento, Emma cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre, abrazando a su cuerpo. Su expresión parecía casi esperanzada, y un poco tímida. "Tienes razón. Absolutamente podría pasar cualquier cosa."

Regina sólo podría preguntarse lo que las doce horas siguientes traerían.

Esperemos que no más lágrimas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias a los que comentaron. Ya he arreglado los errores que me dijeron, espero que este esté mejor :D**

**Hasta el próximo.**


	3. HORA TRES

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco más largos que los anteriores, espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

HORA TRES - 9:00 P.M.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—Sueño con escapar.

Regina observo la escotilla cuadrada de metal encima de sus cabezas.

—Piensas que si te alzo ahí arriba ¿Podrías abrir esa cosa?

—De ninguna manera. — respondió sin vacilar Emma. —No tienes ninguna posibilidad. No conseguirás que esta Sra. Rosen suba el Árbol de Navidad.

Regina reconoció la referencia inmediatamente. La Aventura de Poseidón, uno de sus favoritos. Su concepto de Emma aumentó un poco, casi contra su voluntad. Dejo caer su mirada, se sentía algo nerviosa con un poco de cosquilleo en su vientre.

Le sonrió a Emma de una forma burlona.

— ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?

—Probablemente en casa con mi libro, mi gata y mi bañera. — Dijo Emma con un resoplido de impaciencia. — Me niego a subir hasta allí. No estamos en un barco que se hunde. No nos hará daño quedarnos dónde estamos y esperar ayuda.

—Esto hace daño a mi productividad. — Protestó Regina. Una vez más, levantó los ojos anhelando el techo.

—Oye, yo no voy a ir a una película de desastres contigo por el bien de alguna propuesta estúpida. — Dijo Emma con firmeza. — Siempre he dicho que sería el primer personaje en morir si estuviera en una de esas películas. Estoy convencida de que, de hecho no soy sólo, tan inteligente o tenaz... o afortunada, y mi vida es más importante que el ir a trabajar otro viernes por la noche.

— ¿Importante para quién? — Murmuró Regina.

— Aprovecha este tiempo para relajarte. —La expresión de Emma se suavizó en una sonrisa halagadora. —Me comprometo a tratar de mantenerte entretenida.

—¿Este entretenimiento involucra la mala música y un baile desnuda?

—Sólo si lo pides amablemente.— Hizo una pausa. —Técnicamente, la media hora fue hace dos horas.

Regina movió la cabeza. Moría de vergüenza.

—Que poco rendimiento le has dado al regalo de Killian ¿Qué le dirás al respecto? — Emma chasqueó la lengua y entregó a Regina una mirada de desaprobación leve.

—Ahora, eso es entre Killian y yo. Si quieres saber, le puedes preguntar.

—Lo haré si alguna vez salimos de aquí.

—Pensé que los teléfonos celulares funcionaban dentro de los ascensores. — Dijo Emma. El suyo estaba en el suelo entre ellas, desechado cuando no pudo conseguir señal. —La tecnología. Apuesto a que te sientes desnuda sin ella ahora mismo, ¿no?

Regina movió su cabeza avergonzada.

—Sí. Creo que es como una manta de seguridad para mí en este momento. Me siento muy vulnerable... sin mi celular.

—Yo estoy igual. — Emma sostuvo sus manos, sacudiéndolos con temblor exagerado. —Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa ante la idea de no revisar mi correo electrónico por las próximas doce horas.

—Mi bandeja de entrada tiende a disminuir en los fines de semana. — Regina permitió una sonrisa autocrítica. —No creerías cuántas personas toman un descanso del trabajo el sábado y el domingo.

—Bueno, tengo algunos e-mails relacionadas con la escuela, pero la mayoría es personal, especialmente durante los fines de semana. Así que lo compruebo todo el tiempo.

Ella nunca habría tomado a Emma como una freak de la computadora, Regina reflexionó. E-Mail y La Aventura de Poseidón. Ella estaba llena de sorpresas.

—Yo no recibo muchos e-mails personales, solo las cosas habituales de mamá y papá.

—¿Dónde viven?

—Royal Oak.

—¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

—Una hermana. La última vez que la vi, todavía estaba prácticamente viviendo en casa de mis padres.

—No tengo ningún hermano, pero yo siempre creí que habría sido divertido. — Dijo Emma —Tengo amigos realmente buenos por todo el mundo. Amigos en línea, ya sabes. —Inexplicablemente, ella se sonrojó. —No soy la clase de persona que sale mucho a los bares o algo, mis amigos íntimos tienden a ser estos que encuentro en línea. La amistad se concentra más en la comunicación el uno con el otro, más que distraernos con la comida y alcohol.

Regina se dio cuenta de que había estereotipado a Emma, se sentía estúpida y con vergüenza. No tenía idea de quién era esta mujer, pero ella la había insultado de todos modos. Queriendo compensar su falta de sensibilidad, Regina trató de tomar un interés por la afición en línea de Emma.

—Así que... ¿De qué parte del mundo son tus amigos?

Emma parecía feliz de hablar por fin de como conocer a gente nueva.

— Australia, Francia. Ah, y algunas veces me escribo con una mujer realmente interesante de Portugal.

Regina intentó imaginar ser amable con un extraño virtual, alguien que nunca antes había visto en la vida real. Ella apenas podía manejar hacer amigos cara a cara, mucho menos podría hacerlo estando separados por kilómetros de océano. Killian era su amigo porque habían crecido juntos nada más.

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes?— Preguntó.

— Hablamos de todo, de lo que nos pasa en la vida, de nuestras preocupaciones, nuestros miedos. Política, religión, eventos de actualidad. Sexo.— Emma se detuvo para dispararle una sonrisa lobuna.

Regina de pronto se sonrojo, se había puesto nerviosa, en cuanto Emma había hablado de sexo. Hizo una pausa, la observo, dudo solo un momento, pero luego le preguntó:

— ¿Te gusta... el cibersexo?

Emma soltó una carcajada por la pregunta inesperada.

—No, nosotros sólo hablamos de lo que nos gusta, lo que queremos, lo que nos gustaría probar. Básicamente de todas nuestras fantasías. Regina se sintió increíblemente incómoda con la dirección que la conversación había tomado. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a una última pregunta.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido cibersexo?

—Oh, claro.— dijo Emma. —De vez en cuando. Normalmente, cuando me siento muy desesperada y la masturbación sola no basta para mí. Está bien, me gusta, pero no es tan divertido como la cosa real. ¿Sabes?—Casi como una ocurrencia posterior, ella dijo:

— ¿Lo has probado?

Aunque no había ninguna razón real para que Regina se ruborizara después de la revelación de Emma, su cara estaba en llamas.

—Sí. Una o dos veces.

—He tenido cibersexo con un hombre, una vez.—Dijo Emma. —Sólo para ver qué como era y te diré algo, si los hombres son la mitad de malos en la cama como este tipo era con el teclado, estoy segura de que no me pierdo absolutamente de nada.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no.

Regina había tenido un solo encuentro con hombres y mujeres en línea. Los hombres tienden a llevarla a la muerte con su fraseo crudo y sus evidentes faltas de ortografía. Por no hablar de toda la típica charla del pene.

— ¿Así que no son tan malos en la cama como cuando están en línea? —Preguntó Emma.

Regina pensó en Graham, su primer y único novio.

—A veces.

—No te gusta hablar de sexo, ¿verdad?

Emma la miro amistosamente. Regina miró su regazo, desesperada por buscar una forma de desviar la conversación en una dirección diferente y quedando totalmente en blanco. Después de un período de silencio incómodo, le preguntó:

— ¿Crees que podríamos cambiar de tema?

—Claro. —Emma estiró una pierna, para empujar uno de los pies de Regina con la punta de su zapato.

— ¿Qué haría feliz, a la niña del cumpleaños? Dime ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Inevitablemente, la mente de Regina se negó a ceder a pensamientos de sexo. _Sería ideal el sexo con Emma._ Regina imaginó cerrar sus labios en uno de los turgentes pezones que ella había visto antes, chupando con fuerza la carne rosada. _DIOS Regina, contrólate._ Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué libro ibas a leer esta noche?

Se estremeció ante la imagen de Emma leyendo su libro, en la bañera y desnuda.

Emma ocultó una amplia sonrisa detrás de su mano.

—No es un intento muy bueno de cambiar de tema, me temo. Era una colección de literatura erótica lésbica.

_Dios mío, está obsesionada con el sexo._ Regina movió la cabeza.

—Por lo tanto, estoy atrapada en un ascensor con una ninfómana lesbiana.

—No puedo pensar en cosas peores que me puedan suceder en un viernes noche. —Replicó Emma. —Y yo no me considero una ninfómana. Sólo tengo un muy saludable, aunque poco utilizado, sano deseo sexual.

—Bien, mientras guardes tu sano deseo sexual en tu lado del ascensor vamos a estar bien.

Regina se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como vio la mirada de Emma.

—No te hagas ilusiones. —Murmuró Emma.

Mierda. Ella sólo había querido cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, no alterar a su única compañía para la larga noche.

Luchando para empujar lejos su metedura de pata verbal, rápidamente se armó otro tema de los recuerdos de su charla hasta ahora.

—Así que estás en la escuela?

—Sí, en el Estado de Michigan.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

— Medica veterinaria. Me gradúo en seis meses.

Eso dejo a Regina helada. Estaba profundamente impresionada, se sintió muy tonta recordando sus comentarios despectivos hacia Emma sobre no entender "el placer de tener éxito".

—Wow. Tu gata Sheila debe estar muy orgullosa de ti ¿no?

Emma sonrió y arrugó la nariz, de la manera más adorable.

—Sí, excepto cuando practico con ella.

—Tus padres deben estar orgullosos, también.

Era una tentativa de averiguar más sobre Emma, pero Regina no se preocupó. Ella tenía un deseo extraño de saber todo sobre ella.

Emma perdió su radiante expresión, aunque las esquinas de su boca permanecieran levantadas en una sonrisa nostálgica…

—Mi madre está muy orgullosa, sí.

_¿No su padre?_ Regina no hizo la pregunta obvia, por miedo de crear incomodidad. En su lugar, le dijo:

—Te debo una disculpa, ya sabes.

—¿Yo se? ¿Por qué?—Respondió Emma.

Regina internamente se quejó, sin embargo una parte de ella se alegró. Casi le gustaba que Emma no le permitiera salirse con la suya.

—Te pido disculpas por los comentarios que hice acerca de la cosa de desnudarte. Suponiendo que esa era tu carrera y todo el resto.

Emma esbozo una sonrisa.

—Aun si fuera una stripper, no merecía ser tratada así. Conozco a muchas muchachas que se desnudan para ganarse la vida y, por extraño que pueda parecer, ellas realmente son seres humanos decentes.

—Es que yo estaba molesta.— Dijo arrepentida. —Estaba tratando de herirte.

—¿Así que no crees realmente que sólo soy una stripper barata?.—Los ojos de Emma brillaron.

—No.

Regina miró la alfombra fea estampada en el piso del ascensor. Recordando los pechos perfectos que ella había insistido a Emma cubrir, dijo:

—Me imagino que eres la estrella principal, en realidad, deber ser la más deseada.

—No.—Dijo Emma, con un gesto desdeñoso.—No se necesita generalmente mucho con los hombres. Sobre todo si bailo para una mujer. Los tipos aman mirar a una mujer dar a otra mujer un baile erótico. Son fáciles.

Regina se sintió avergonzada en el mismo pensamiento.

—Gracias a Dios yo estaba sola en la oficina. Dudo que los chicos con los que trabajo lo hubieran considerado muy "caliente" en absoluto. No conmigo implicada.

Después de un largo momento de intenso examen visual, que dejó retorciéndose a Regina, se sentó en otro lugar, y le dijo:

—Eres dura contigo misma ¿No? ¿Es probable que todo el tiempo?

Su voz era amable, pero la pregunta sacudió a Regina. Su cabeza empezaba a doler.

—Tú eres la que me juzgo como "la mujer más aburrida viva", ¿recuerdas?

Incluso en la penumbra, podía ver la cara de Emma enrojecer.

—Supongo que es mi turno de decir lo siento. —Dijo Emma. —No quiero pensar que eso es  
cierto.

—A veces lo soy. — admitió Regina.

— ¿Ves? Eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Tienes que dejar eso.

Regina dio un resoplido.

—No puedo hacer ninguna promesa. Sabes lo que dicen de los viejos hábitos.

— ¿Por el resto de la noche, al menos?

Emma fue tan seria en su petición, que Regina no tenía el corazón para negarse.

—Sí, señora.

—Ama. — corrigió Emma.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Señora me hace sentir vieja. Ama me hace sentir como una dominatriz patea culos o algo así.

El instinto de Regina fue retirarse, pero en su lugar, hizo algo inusual. Ella le quito importancia.

—Que así sea, ama. —Dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Mucho mejor.

Regina se rió entre dientes, luego se estremeció en su conciencia del creciente dolor_. Por favor, no_, pensó para sus adentros. _No dejes que esta sea una de esas migrañas de las malas_.

—¿Pasa algo?.—Le preguntó Emma.

Regina se concentró en la respiración, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza masivo que amenazaba.

—Sólo una migraña tensional. Me suelen atacar cuando me siento ansiosa.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—Mátame.

—Yo no quiero hacer eso. —Dijo Emma. —Empiezas a gustarme ¿Por qué no te acuestas? no puede ser cómodo estar sentada toda encorvada como estas.

Regina dio al sórdido alfombrado una mirada escéptica.

—No me acuesto aquí. Es asqueroso y no hay espacio.

El dolor en su cabeza se intensificó. Perfecto. Estaba a punto de obtener el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida mientras estaba atrapada en un ascensor con una stripper hermosa, ninfómana lesbiana que era casi una veterinaria. Ella se sentía una idiota. Antes de que Regina pudiera protestar, Emma se arrastró y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Regina sonó fuerte y acusatoria. El choque por el toque de Emma dio paso a la agonía clara, y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Emma la atrajo más cerca.

—Recuéstate sobre mí. Pon tu cabeza en mi regazo y sólo trata de relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Apretando los dientes, Regina trató de sacudirse lejos.

—Estoy bien. Regresa a tu propio lado, lo haces peor.

—No, tú eres la que lo hace. Si te acostaras sólo, te sentirías mejor.

Regina soltó un suspiro explosivo. Su cabeza se sintió tan pesada y dolorida que era todo que ella podría hacer para mantenerse en posición vertical. Emma no la soltaba.

—Deja de pelear conmigo. — dijo Emma, tirando a Regina sobre su regazo.

Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó a Regina cuando el brazo presiono en los pechos de Emma.

Tenía que admitir, que su regazo parecía muy atractivo. En lugar de luchar, se sorprendió al aceptar. Ella se movió por lo que yacía la cabeza en el muslo de Emma, estirando las piernas a través de la longitud de la cabina del ascensor.

—Gracias.— susurró Emma.

Miró la suave piel de sus mejillas, la elegante forma de su nariz, el color verde intenso y sincero de sus ojos. _No es bueno_. Regina nunca iba a descansar mirando el rostro. Giro, ella necesitaba mirar hacia otro lado, pero era demasiado tarde, había rodado por el camino equivocado. El estómago de Emma estaba directamente en frente de ella. Ella tomó respiraciones cortas, tratando de no pensar en lo cerca que su rostro estaba del espacio entre las piernas de Emma.

— ¿Cómoda? —Dijo Emma en voz baja.

Su estómago se movía un poco por debajo de su apretada camiseta mientras hablaba.

—Oh, sí...

Hace dos días, le habría parecido imposible estar tan cerca de una mujer tan hermosa. Regina todavía tenía problemas para creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Era el tipo de inverosímil giro de la trama. Eso la hacía poner una mueca cuando estaba leyendo un libro. Ella gimió cuando la mano de Emma encontró los músculos tensos, anudados entre los omóplatos.

—Oh, Dios, qué bien se siente.

Emma frotó más duro, golpeando en todos los lugares correctos, poco a poco para relajar los músculos torturados de Regina.

— ¿Te gusta eso?

Había una tranquila satisfacción en su voz.

—Se siente increíble.

Aunque parezca increíble, Regina sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, y la tensión en la cabeza comenzó a disiparse. Gimiendo, ella dijo:

—Mi espalda me duele, también.

Emma se echó a reír y movió la mano hacia abajo a lo largo del camino de la columna vertebral de Regina.

¿Era una indirecta? Regina se acurruco más cerca. Tan pronto como sintió la aceptación de la sensible atención, no podía negar el efecto que esto tenía en ella. El dolor de cabeza - que era mucho peor que un episodio normal - se estaba desvaneciendo. Una ducha de agua caliente no tenía comparación con las manos suaves de Emma, y la sensación de ser tocada después de tanto tiempo era poco menos que abrumador. Ella nunca admitiría el anhelo al contacto humano, pero que Emma le diera un masaje profundo, hizo que sintiera que lo necesitaba. Al no buscar relaciones con otras personas, ella pensó que podría evitar complicaciones. Tal vez eso era válido. Pero el precio parecía alto, y se preguntó si ella se había estado engañando a sí misma, con tantas justificaciones para evitar hacer frente a la verdad. Convertirse en una solitaria adicta al trabajo, era una forma patética para lidiar con el miedo al rechazo.

—Bueno, estas tan rígida— Dijo Emma —Demasiado tensa. No es extraño que la cabeza te está matando. Estoy seguro de que es el stress por estar atrapada en un ascensor— la provocó.— Y lo más probable es que el baile erótico no ayudo.

Ella no había estado tan mal en mucho tiempo.

—¿Realmente tienes estos dolores de cabeza con frecuencia?— cuestiono Emma

—Regularmente— Susurró Regina. —Me siento muy estresada a veces.

Para su crédito, Emma no tomo aquel comentario y siguió con ella.

—Esto es exactamente por qué necesitas salir un viernes por la noche— Dijo Emma. Regina dejó pasar el comentario sin argumentos.

—Aunque preferentemente no dentro un espacio de dos metros por dos metros.

—Cierto.

Emma pasó los dedos por el cabello de Regina, rascando suavemente sobre su cuero cabelludo. La otra mano continúo a amasando el bajo de la espalda, como trazando patrones distraídos.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza ahora?

Regina resistió la tentación de ronronear. Se sentía como un montón de gelatina.

—Tal vez un poco mejor.

—Puedo sentir que empiezas a relajarte. Mira, solo tienes que dejar de lado tu tensión. Todo el mundo necesita eso.

Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente lo necesitaba.

—Ummm, ¿crees que podrías continuar por un minuto más?

—Oh, así que realmente te gusta esto?— la voz de Emma era cálida.

Ella amasó a Regina el bajo de su espalda con intensidad renovada. Olvidando su dolor completamente, Regina luchaba por no llegar al orgasmo allí mismo.

—Esto ayuda definitivamente...

—Un poco.

Emma tenia manos mágicas, Regina estaba tan agradecida por el alivio rápido de su dolor y el placer de los masajes, que ella no pudo censurar sus palabras.

—Se siente tan bien ser tocada.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y lo patético que sonaba, cuando los dedos de Emma vacilaron durante un momento. Regina entonces intento sentarse pero Emma le llevó una mano contra la mitad de su columna vertebral, sosteniéndola en el lugar.

—No te vayas— dijo. —Estoy disfrutando de esto tanto como tú. Aparta mi mente de estar atrapada en un espacio tan pequeño. Además, me gusta la sensación de que estoy siendo algo más que un dolor en el culo...

— Oh, siempre ha sido algo más que un dolor en el culo—, murmuró Regina —Una espina en mi costado; un calambre, una...

—Una canción en tu corazón— interrumpió Emma —No trates de negarlo… soy una luz en tu vida.

—Muy bien, así que tienes razón — dijo Regina. —Tú eres un diamante en bruto para mí.

Emma hizo un pequeño sonido de desaprobación.

—¿No?

Regina miró a la cara a Emma, y se dio cuenta de su cercanía.

—No. Nosotras estábamos en un papel, pero...

—Lo arruiné, no?

Intercambiaron sonrisas bobas.

—Sabes — Regina rompió su contacto con los ojos — Me siento mucho mejor.

— ¿En serio?—la radiante sonrisa de Emma la hacía parecer joven e imposiblemente hermosa

—Supongo que lo hiciste.

Regina se sintió avergonzada por lo sucedido. Ahora que su dolor de cabeza había pasado, sus nervios habían vuelto. Poniéndose rígida, ella dijo:

—Supongo que debería sentarme ahora.

—Si insistes.

Regina lamentó la pérdida de los dedos en su pelo, pero le dio una sonrisa despreocupada a Emma que desmentía su confusión interna. Se acomodó contra la pared, rozando el hombro de Emma. Ella mejor dicho disfrutó del roce caliente donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Regina no quiso dejar este contacto inocente.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a mi propio lado ahora?— Emma le preguntó sin entusiasmo.

—No hace falta.

Regina hizo un gesto ausente, esperaba que Emma no pudiera oír su corazón latiendo como un  
redoble de tambor.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas.

—Al menos si estas a mi lado, no hace tanto frío.— Dijo Emma

Una risita tonta cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la garganta de Regina cuando Emma se apoyó en ella. Estaba coqueteando, ¿no? Ella disfrutó del pensamiento por un momento, luego recordó algo que borró la diversión vertiginosa en un instante. _Mierda. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo coquetear con una mujer. _Con el magnífico estilo de Regina Mills, logró una respuesta severa que no era nada en absoluto a lo que realmente quería decir.

—¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

Emma parpadeó rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú no eres lesbiana, ¿recuerdas?

Ah, sí. Reuniendo valor, Regina preguntó algo de repente que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Emma le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Te dije que era soltera, ¿recuerdas?

—No, solo me dijiste que no tenías novio, y que eres lesbiana. Nunca me dijiste que estabas  
soltera.

—Bueno, estoy soltera. Así que puedo coquetear contigo.

A Regina el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero decidió continuar la conversación juguetona.

—Pensé que no lo ibas a hacer.

—Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que te importaba si yo tenía novia.— dijo Emma. —Ahora he decidido admitir que quiero coquetear contigo un poco.

—Yo nunca dije que me importaba si estabas soltera. Sólo te lo preguntaba.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

_¿Ahora que hago?_ Regina movió la mirada rápido sobre cada pulgada de la cabina del ascensor en una especie de desesperación por saber qué decir a continuación. Se centró en la mochila de Emma.

—¿Tienes algo de comida en tu bolso?

Emma le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—A lo mejor ¿Deseas algo en particular?

—¿Qué tal una agradable rebanada de pastel de chocolate relleno de crema batida?

—Yo no lo sé, pero voy a ver lo que puedo hacer.

Emma se movió para tomar su mochila, dejando su parte trasera a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del brazo de Regina. Tenía una forma encantadora, y se le ocurrió a Regina lo fácil que sería dar a su trasero un agradable apretón. Ella se estremeció con el choque en sus propios pensamientos. Emma sólo había permitido tocarla debido a que Killian había pagado por sus servicios profesionales. Regina movió la mano discretamente por debajo de su muslo, atrapándola contra el suelo. No iba a hacer el ridículo ahora. Emma se sentó y extrajo algo de su mochila, preguntando:

—¿Barra de Special K? Sólo tengo una. Es de durazno.

El estómago de Regina gruñó.

—Serías mi héroe si lo apartaras de mí. Me he saltado el almuerzo, y no he tenido tiempo de cenar todavía.

—Toma. Es tuyo.

—Yo no podría hacer eso.—La mano de Regina tembló por debajo de su muslo, deseosa de arrebatarle la barra.

—No quiero quitarte la única barra de cereal que tienes.

—Yo no dije que era lo único que tenía. Tengo un postre que pensé que sería mejor guardar para más adelante.

Regina no estaba de humor para ser estoica.

—Está bien.— dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Emma se lo entregó con una sonrisa fácil.

—Eso es probablemente otra de las razones por lo que tienes un dolor de cabeza. No debe saltarse las comidas.

Regina giro los ojos y le arrancó la envoltura con gusto. Ella le dio una mordida sana y masticó, dejando que sus ojos se cierren por el sabor agradable.

—Esto es genial.— gimió.

Emma se rió.

—Mierda, si hubiera sabido que todo lo que se necesitaba era un masaje en la espalda y una barra de desayuno, hubiera calmado a la bestia salvaje hace un par de horas.

—En mi caso, debe ser lento y fácil, es lo que ha hecho que de esa manera se me quita la contractura, y se me va el dolor de cabeza.

—Lento y fácil ¿eh?

Emma miro a Regina con una sonrisa picara.

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta.

—Sí, debes hacer eso.— murmuró Regina, rápidamente parpadeó en estado de shock. Ella estaba realmente coqueteando. Y si la mirada en el rostro de Emma era una indicación, ella lo estaba haciendo bien.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste!**

**En lo posible, más tarde subiré el siguiente :)**


	4. HORA SEIS

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**N/A: Aclaremos algunas dudas: ****No es que nos salteamos la hora dos, verán que la historia tiene una continuidad. Pero n****o necesariamente el capítulo 10 tiene que corresponder con la hora diez ¿Se entiende? :D **

**Algunos si, coincidirán, como en los primeros. Pero verán que a veces pasaremos de hora seis a ocho, por ejemplo.**

**¡Les agradezco los comentarios y ahora si, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

HORA SEIS - 12:00 A.M.

—¿Tienes crema batida en tu bolso?

La cara de Emma era de un encantador tono rosado. Mirando hacia el suelo dijo:

—Era...

Regina tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo lenta, pero sinceramente no comprendía la vergüenza de Emma.

—¿Para el postre?— preguntó.

—Para mis pechos.

Emma buscó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja de velas de cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Regina le devolvió el bote de crema batida de vuelta a Emma

—Me ibas a dejar que...

—Lamerlos. Sí.

Emma volvió a meter el bote de la crema batida y la cajita de las velas en el bolso, sin mirar a Regina a los ojos.

—Crees que soy una completa guarra, ¿verdad?

Extrañamente, eso había sido el último pensamiento en la mente de Regina. _No, creo que eres un maldito sueño húmedo._ Ella estaba aliviada de que su sorpresa de cumpleaños había terminado antes de que ella se enfrentara a los pezones cubiertos de crema.

La mayoría de la gente probablemente tomaría esa oportunidad y disfrutaría de ella, pero a Regina la habría hecho estallar. Ella lo hizo estallar.

—¿Eso no te hace sentir incómoda?— preguntó, cambiando el foco lejos de sus propias respuestas. —Dejando a un desconocido que... ponga su boca en ti.

—No, es como una parte normal de mi acto, no es nada.

Emma se acomodó, y se alejó algunos centímetros, pero Regina sintió la pérdida.

—No sé, pensé que podría gustarte la crema batida, solo eso...

Emma estaba claramente incómoda, y Regina deseaba que hubiera sido más discreta. Para tratar de hacer que se sienta mejor, dijo:

—Me encanta la crema batida. Y sospecho que es aún mejor cuando viene en unos pechos perfectos.

Después de haber puesto su supuesta heterosexualidad en duda, esperaba una respuesta burlona, pero Emma solo esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Regina.

Metió las manos en las profundidades de su bolso y sacó un objeto que hizo gemir a Regina. Sacudió con la mano una barra de chocolate Hershey delante de su cara y le preguntó:

—¿Estas hambrienta?

Cuando Regina se acercó para agarrar la barra de chocolate, Emma la alejo.

—Nunca se dijo que el postre sería con condiciones.

Regina suspiró.

—Estoy segura de que lo ganaras. Soy fácil de complacer.

—¿En serio?

_Maldita sea, el coqueteo es muy divertido.  
_  
—¿Fácil de complacer? Supongo que lo tendré en cuenta.

—Si debes hacer eso.

—¿Algo más? ¿Qué otras maravillas tienes ahí?

Rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa, Emma saco dos libros, y se los dio a Regina, estaban un poco maltratados y amados obviamente también. Regina clavo inmediatamente la vista en la imagen de la portada donde dos hermosas mujeres se perdían en un beso sensual. El título del libro era "Historias de una larga noche: A Collection of Lesbian Erotica". Al instante estaba encendida, era incapaz de formar una oración. Tomó el otro libro, "Procedimientos de emergencia para el veterinario de pequeños animales", leía en voz alta.

—¿Una lectura ligera?

—Es una de las clases que tomé. En realidad es un texto muy bueno.

Emma tras los libros saco un estetoscopio, que ella acariciaba con timidez, fingida y seductora.

—¿Qué tal esto para el entusiasmo?

—Creo que estamos equipadas, si queremos jugar al doctor más adelante.— dijo Regina, sosteniendo su mirada.

Emma lanzó un suspiro entrecortado.

—No te burles de las lesbianas... no deberías subestimar un buen jueguito de médicos...

El deseo en la voz de Emma era evidente.

—¿De verdad?— Regina sonrió, cada vez más caliente por dentro.—No te emociones demasiado.— dijo ella dando a Emma un vistazo de refilón.—Tenemos que terminar este primer juego, por lo menos.

Emma puso el estetoscopio en la creciente pila de cosas y sacó una bolsa de nylon.

—Tener una manta en el bolso, es esencial para el estudiante que prefiere el almuerzo en el río entre las clases.

—¿Cómo puedes tener una manta en el bolso?

—Sí. Una cálida manta gris, tal vez si eres realmente buena, voy a compartirla más tarde. Por supuesto, si decide que necesita tomar una siesta o algo así.

—Probablemente vamos a estar atrapadas aquí por lo menos otras siete horas, así que estoy pensando que podría matar el tiempo con tu cartera cinco o diez minutos más.

—Supongo que tienes un bolso para poder contar en este pequeño espectáculo.

Regina movió la cabeza.

—Me temo que está en mi oficina.

Regina se adentró en sus bolsillos y sacó el contenido, haciendo un recuento dijo:

—Tengo la mitad de un paquete de caramelos, el recibo de la magdalena que compré de camino al trabajo esta mañana, y algo de pelusa de bolsillo.

—Entonces ahora estoy por mi cuenta aquí, tratando de compartir mi vida con una extraña.

Emma no parecía molesta. Regina le tiro algo de pelusa.

—¿Ahora te volviste tímida? Después de subirte encima mío y ofrecerme una estupenda visión de tus perfectas...?

—Muy bien, muy bien.

Emma golpeó el brazo de Regina en broma.

—Supongo que no tengo secretos.

Regina se estremeció, sintiendo la piel de gallina.

—Me estás matando. Ellos van a encontrar a una stripper y una directora de proyecto muertas aquí mañana por la mañana, seguro.

Emma estalló en carcajadas. Ante la mirada burlona de Regina, Emma se inclinó en ella y jadeó:

—Sólo estoy tratando de entenderte

Regina no dijo nada más, y ambas guardaron silencio, un silencio que parecía latir con la energía sexual. Emma observo a Regina tímidamente, luego miro hacia otro lado, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara, eso sugería que tenía algún pícaro secreto. Regina podía sentir como su mirada se posaba en la cara de Emma sin su consentimiento, y cada vez que se encontraban con sus ojos, su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Cómo poder dejar de mirarla, sin terminar haciendo el ridículo? La mejor manera, pensó, era seguir hablando y curioseando la cartera de Emma. Regina sostuvo la mano.

—Es la foto de tu licencia de conducir tan horrible como la mía?

Emma le entregó la licencia.

—Dímelo tú.

Regina observó la pequeña fotografía de Emma que había en la licencia, que no era tan hermosa como la real sentada a su lado en el suelo, pero hermosa al fin. Comenzó a leer los datos que allí estaban: Emma Swan. 18 de Diciembre 1987.

—Dios, eres un bebé.

Emma soltó un bufido.

—¿Desde cuándo tener veinticinco años es ser un bebé?

—Naciste en los años ochenta y te gradúas de la Escuela de Veterinaria en seis meses?

Regina se sintió impresionada y completamente idiota al mismo tiempo. Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Me salte un grado en la escuela primaria. ¿Y tu cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete.— dijo Regina.

—Estás sorprendida por mí, por haber nacido en los años ochenta, pero tú sólo tienes dos años más que yo?

—Son dos años muy importantes.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir alocadamente. Era tan fácil hablar con Emma. Para bromear, incluso. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien. Ese pensamiento la sorprendió. De repente, Regina no podía pensar en una sola palabra que decir, se mantuvo callada y esperó a que Emma rompiera el silencio. Emma pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de humor, porque su sonrisa se desvaneció y por uno momento se quedó mirando a Regina.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece?—Le preguntó Emma. —¿Mi foto es tan horrible como la tuya?

Regina pidió a su corazón que se desacelere, y observo la imagen.

—No, eres hermosa.

Al devolverle la licencia, sus dedos rozaron a Emma y ambas exhalaron en el contacto accidental.

—Gracias.— Dijo Regina.

Regina nunca había experimentado un trato así con otro ser humano. Fue un momento real, pensó, nadie podía negar eso. Se preguntó ¿Cómo tenía que seguir después de un momento así?. Al parecer, Emma si sabía.

—Tengo una foto de mi gata.— murmuró ella, moviéndose más allá del silencio cargado de tensión.—¿Quieres verla?

—Se trata de Sheila ¿verdad?

Regina le preguntó mientras Emma le mostraba una foto de una gata hermosa con ojos ambarinos.

—Sí, es Sheila, le encanta meterse en la bañera, y el estornudo en su baño de espuma es divino.

_Baño de burbujas. Grandioso. Justo donde yo quería que mi mente divague._

—Ella es mi bebé.

Emma cambió la fotografía por otra.

—Esta es mi madre.

Regina tomó la imagen de una mujer delgada, con una sonrisa alentadora.

—Ella era mi mejor amiga.— dijo Emma. — Falleció el año pasado.

Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Oh, Emma, lo siento mucho.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también, ella tenía cáncer. Fue bastante malo en el final, por lo que en cierto modo, era el momento.

Regina le devolvió la foto a Emma, con reverencia en silencio.

—Todavía tengo a mis padres.— dijo Regina. —Creo que todavía me siento demasiado joven para perderlos. A pesar de que no soy muy apegada con ellos.

Regina observo a Emma, resistiendo el impulso de acariciarla.

—¿Estás en contacto con tu padre?

Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron.

—No.

Emma guardó el retrato de su madre de inmediato.

—Él nos dejó cuando mamá se enfermó. Tuve que cuidar de ella y consiguió una nueva esposa, joven, que probablemente se casó con él por el dinero que tenía.

Cabrón. Regina experimento una oleada de enojo.

—Eso fue muy feo de su parte.

—Por supuesto.— coincidió Emma.

Emma abrió su billetera y le mostró el contenido a Regina.

—Sesenta y ocho dólares.

Regina miraba con fascinación los labios de Emma, se estremeció por un momento.

—¿Tienes un dólar?. — Le dijo Emma con una sonrisa pícara

Regina se sonrojó tan pronto como comprendió la broma de Emma, quince segundos después de que su compañera le dijera "sesenta y nueve". Genial, justo lo que necesitaba pensar.

—Por desgracia, mi billetera está en mi oficina, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Regina tímidamente.

—Oh, sí.

Emma se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar las tarjetas que tenía en su billetera.

—Así que tengo una tarjeta de crédito... mi tarjeta de débito... el registro de conducir... mi carnet de la biblioteca.

—Un carnet de la biblioteca... ¿Eso es tan pintoresco?

—Estoy libresca de esa manera.

Emma ofreció un seductor aleteo de pestañas.

—Sabes creo que es sexy.

—Oh, sí.— dijo Regina. —Muy sexy.

—Lo sabía.

Emma puso las cosas en su mochila, con una leve sonrisa mientras lo hacía, le ofreció el libro de literatura lésbica erótica a Regina antes de guardarlo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres una lectura ligera?

Regina se inclinó a través del regazo de Emma y agarró la barra de Hershey en el suelo.

—Yo prefiero el chocolate.

Emma le dio una palmada a distancia y le arrebató el caramelo.

—Tal vez después de ese juego de la verdad o prenda que me prometiste.

Su sonrisa dulce e inocente era difícil de resistir. Regina sabía que su protesta sonó débil.

—¿Prometido? Estoy bastante segura de que nunca prometí nada de eso.

—Oye, ¿quieres el chocolate o no?

Regina soltó un suspiro sufrido.

—Está bien.— dijo Regina. —Después de verdad o prenda.


	5. HORA SIETE

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Me alegra que les guste la historia y agradezco los comentarios :) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

HORA SIETE. 1:00 A.M.

— ¿Alguien limpia este edificio por la noche?— preguntó Emma.

Las mariposas enloquecidas habían tomado residencia en el hueco de su estómago con la perspectiva de terminar su juego e ir a dormir. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, pero sus sentidos estaban inquietos. Ella y Regina habían estado dando vueltas entre si durante la última hora, manteniendo una charla superficial. Emma había estado tentada a profundizar más, pero Regina era inestable, y tenían que soportar otras seis o siete horas encerradas allí.

—Hacen limpieza rotativa las noches del viernes. Esta noche ellos limpian las alfombras en la otra ala.

Emma bostezó.

—El tiempo lo es todo.

Regina se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Una verdadera pregunta sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Regina estaban lo suficientemente cerca que Emma se pudo ver el pulso débil de las pupilas en el iris de color café. Después de varias horas atrapadas en el ascensor, un mechón de cabello de Regina estaba fuera de lugar, y caía por su mejilla, Emma quería extender algo la mano para llegar y poner a prueba su suavidad.

Había algo indescriptiblemente hermoso en Regina. Ella era un poco más baja que Emma, con una plenitud leve en su cara y un cuerpo tan sensual que hizo a Emma flojear las rodillas. Menos mal que estaban sentadas.

—Claro, que puedes hacerme una pregunta.— Emma sabía que venía. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—Me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué desnudarte?

—Yo realmente prefiero llamarlo bailar.— Ella tenía su respuesta preparada de antemano. —El sueldo es grande y el horario es perfecto cuando se trata de hacer malabares entre el trabajo y la escuela.

—Pero...— Regina todavía parecía estar llegando a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos sobre el tema.

—¿Es degradante?— Emma adivino.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Hago esto por mi propia voluntad, no dejo a nadie hacer algo que yo no quiera que ellos hagan, y me he ganado el dinero suficiente para pagar mis estudios universitarios. Muy pronto voy a ser la doctora Swan...y estaré orgullosa de haber hecho o que hice para llegar hasta ahí.

—Supongo que simplemente parece como... no sé. Pareces muy inteligente.

—Yo soy inteligente.— dijo Emma, y se encogió de hombros. — Es un trabajo. Tengo ganas de dejarlo y ser veterinaria, pero no ha estado tan mal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado haciendo?

—Cerca de seis años.— dijo Emma. Por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación, Emma sonrió avergonzada. —Mucho tiempo, supongo.

—Entonces ¿haces... generalmente actuaciones privadas? ¿Cómo esta noche?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad, yo trabajo en un club. Esta noche es una especie de cosa nueva.

—¿Cómo te encontró Killian?— le preguntó Regina.

—Empecé la publicidad en una revista de lesbianas un par de meses atrás. Como bailarina privada. Disponible solo para actuaciones para otras mujeres.

La mirada de Regina cayó a su regazo.

—¿No haces bailes privados para hombres?

—No, yo bailo para los hombres en el club. No me sentiría cómoda haciendo un show privado para un hombre.

—¿Has hecho muchos show privados para mujeres?.—La voz de Regina sonaba tensa.

—Fuiste la tercera.— respondió Emma. —Se suponía que sería sólo una cosa aparte. Un poco de dinero extra haciendo algo un poco más... divertido.— Se aclaró la garganta. Sintiendo una extraña necesidad de justificar su nuevo emprendimiento, tomó los bordes deshilachados de un agujero de sus pantalones vaqueros. — Quiero decir, he bailado para las mujeres en el club antes. Las mujeres vienen más de lo que podría imaginar. Eso es algo por lo que decidí hacer esto a aparte.

Regina parecía intrigada, pero incómoda.

—¿No te gusta bailar para hombres?

—Oh, realmente no me importa.

Era todo verdad. Bailar para los hombres era el medio para un fin, y la mayoría de las veces, eran caballeros. Emma fue mucho más allá de las conjeturas de sus decisiones en este ámbito. Ella había aceptado el reto cuando su madre se enfermó y las dejó su padre, era una persona más fuerte por sus experiencias.

—Quiero decir, hay clientes buenos y clientes malos, ya sabes. Algunos tipos son manoseadores, groseros, o sólo generalmente desagradables. Pero muchos de ellos son realmente dulces. Tengo clientes habituales que entran y sólo quieren hablar, pasar el tiempo conmigo.

—¿Tiene tu club reglas sobre cómo te deben tratar los clientes?

Emma sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella había tenido puntos de vista similares cuando por primera vez pensó en el baile exótico, imaginando quitarse la ropa para los clientes ávidos de un club de striptease de mala muerte.

—Hay reglas. Llevamos tangas siempre. Ningún toque. O mejor dicho, podemos tocarlos, pero ellos tienen que guardar sus manos de nosotras.— Emma observo a Regina una tierna sonrisa. —En realidad no es tan horrible como sospecho que piensas que es. Hago un montón de bailes de mesa. No me gusta mucho hacer bailes eróticos para los chicos.

—Pero tú eres buena en eso.— Regina la adornó con una sonrisa libertina.

—Ayuda cuando tu cliente está caliente.

La sonrisa de Regina vaciló ligeramente y Emma miró una onda del destello de inseguridad a través de su cara, al mismo tiempo, pudo ver que Regina estaba luchando para reagruparse sin dejar ver sobre cómo le afectó el cumplido.

—¿Fue difícil la primera vez? A desnudarte me refiero, bailar delante de tanta gente.

—Sí, claro. Yo estaba casi tan nerviosa la primera vez que bailé como la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales.

Regina no tenía nada que decir a eso. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Llore después, también.— confesó Emma. —Una vez que llegué a casa. Mi madre estaba allí esperando por mí, y yo no podía dejar de llorar en sus brazos.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Eso fue tan sólo unos meses después de que mi papá se fue, sin embargo, todavía estaba muy abrumada por todo. Mi mamá fue muy buena respecto al baile, quiero decir, ella sabía que yo lo hacía, y entendió por qué sentí que era nuestra mejor opción.

—No tienes idea de lo muy idiota que me siento ahora.— comentó Regina en voz baja. —Tenías diecinueve años, sola con una madre enferma, y te pagaste la universidad. No voy a pedir disculpas de nuevo, porque sé que lo hemos olvidado, pero quiero decirte algo, creo que eres una mujer increíble siendo tan joven. Pareces una buena persona.

—Gracias. — Emma tenía la impresión de que los juicios de Regina eran más acerca de sí misma que de Emma. Pero aun así era agradable escuchar reconocer que se había equivocado. —Tengo que admitir, que yo pensé que eras una idiota hace un rato, pero ya no lo hare nunca más. Puedo ver que hay una mujer increíblemente graciosa, y agradable dentro de ti.

—Me alegro de que estés convencida.— dijo Regina. —A veces me pregunto si la gente me vera así...

Regina sonaba tan triste, Emma no estaba segura de qué decir.

—¿No dejas entrar a muchas personas en tu vida, verdad?

—Patético, lo sé...

Emma cambio de tema, se había dado cuenta de que Regina se estaba poniendo bastante triste.

—¿Dónde fuiste a la escuela?

— A la universidad de Michigan. — dijo Regina. —Ann Arbor. Me gradué hace cinco años. Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas.— Hizo una pausa, añadió luego: — Con una orientación en los sistemas de información de la computadora. Era el programa más reciente en ese momento, pero yo estaba interesada en los aspectos tecnológicos de los negocios. Me atrajo más que la contabilidad, y soy buena en eso. Mi equipo siempre entrega excelentes trabajos, por lo general, por debajo del presupuesto.

—Me imagino que tus padres están orgullosos de ti también.— dijo Emma.

— Lo están. No hablamos a menudo sobre eso. Están mucho más involucrados con mi hermana. Se va a presentar a la escuela de derecho o eso dice. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar a mi hermana como una abogada.

—¿Por qué están más involucrados con ella?

Regina apoyo una de sus rodillas hasta el pecho y reposó el lado de su cara en ella.

—Porque ella quiere eso. Todavía está muy apegada, siendo más joven y todo eso. Prácticamente vive allí los fines de semana. Yo tengo mi propia vida, y me gusta que sea así. Yo soy más una persona solitaria, supongo.

—Yo siempre andaba con mi mamá cuando ella estaba viva.— dijo Emma. —Mi papá... Yo no podría preocuparme por tener algo que ver con él a este punto. Confieso que no le he perdonado completamente lo que él nos hizo.

—Tengo muy buenos padres.— se apresuró a explicar Regina. —Yo simplemente no me siento completamente a gusto con ellos.

—Eso está muy mal.— murmuró Emma. —Espero que seas capaz de apreciarlos totalmente mientras los tienes. —Ella dudó. —Yo no estoy tratando de ser morbosa ni nada que se le parezca, yo estoy diciendo que debes disfrutarlos, mientras los tengas.

—Entiendo.— los ojos Regina brillaron con sinceridad. —Siempre asumo que tendré tiempo para acercarme a ellos, que va a suceder de forma natural. Tal vez tengo que recordar que debo hacer un esfuerzo, y estar más con ellos.

Emma parpadeó su emoción.

—Creo que es una gran idea.

—Así que... ¿Tu mamá sabia acerca de tu sexualidad?

—Oh, sí. Se lo dije cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, justo después de que ella fue diagnosticada de su enfermedad. Yo me había declarado hacia un par de años antes, pero yo no quería que lo supiera. Pero una vez que me di cuenta de que estaba enferma, yo no podía ocultarlo más.

—¿Que te dijo al respecto? ¿Cómo lo tomo?

—Ella se sorprendió al principio. En ese momento, sin embargo, creo que el hecho de que yo fuera lesbiana era la menor de sus preocupaciones. —Emma recordó la mirada asustada y perdida que su madre tenía a veces en los últimos meses, cuando ella creía que nadie miraba. Ahora mismo, el pensamiento sobre aquella mirada, y saber qué tanto de ello era el miedo y la pena sobre la necesidad de decir adiós, hizo que a Emma le doliera del corazón. —Ella incluso me acusó de planear perfectamente el momento de mi pequeño anuncio, después de descubrir que tenía cáncer mi madre, creo que no podría haber tenido otra reacción, después de saber que a su pequeña bebe le gustaban las chicas.

La risa de Regina sonaba nerviosa más que divertida.

—Y dime... ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuando les dijiste que eras heterosexual?

Regina se rió.

—Sabelotodo.

—Si te gusta llamarme así.

—Te gusta ser eso. — disparó Regina después.

—Así que... ¿sabe tu padre también?

Ella no podía salir del tema, pensó Emma.

—Lo sabe, y su opinión realmente no me importa.

—Tiene que importarte un poco. — Regina parecía perpleja. —Lo que piensan tus padres siempre importa, por lo menos un poco.

—Mi padre perdió el privilegio de tener una opinión que me importe, cuando él abandonó a mi madre en el momento que más lo necesitaba.— dijo Emma. —Mi mamá me amó y me aceptó, y al final, eso es lo que realmente importa. ¿Quieres pasar a un tema menos dramático?.— ella preguntó alegremente—¿Lista para alguna verdad más o prenda, ahora que he hablado de los tres momentos más aterradores de mi vida?

—Tal vez —Regina fue marcando sus dedos. —Perdiendo tu virginidad, trabajando tu primera noche en un club de Streaptease, y saliendo a tu mamá ¿Eso es?

—Creo que esto es más que suficiente. Y ahora es tu turno.

—Estoy cansada.

—Oh, vamos. Hablar conmigo no ha estado tan mal hasta ahora, ¿verdad? No creo que hayas estado haciendo preguntas realmente difíciles.

La sonrisa de Regina era nerviosa.

— Pregúntame o dame una prenda. Prometo ser agradable. —Emma le pestañeó inocentemente.

—Estoy preocupada acerca de su definición de agradable...

Algo sobre la ansiedad tímida de Regina hizo el cuerpo entero de Emma hormiguear. Ella parecía tan dulce, casi tímida, pero Emma sintió a la mujer sexy, y juguetona que había por debajo de la parte exterior tan reservada. Rindiéndose a un sentido de la travesura, Emma murmuró roncamente:

—Nunca nadie se quejó de mi definición de "agradable" antes.

Regina miró con una mezcla de emoción y miedo.

—Bueno, vamos a jugar. — dijo con voz ronca.

Regina no sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar. Estaban hablando entre sí, finalmente como si no tuvieran nada que perder. Ella sacudió la cabeza, entre los picos de la emoción intensa y el miedo absoluto.

—¿Con cuántos, te has acostado?. —preguntó Regina.

Regina se sorprendió al instante por el sentimiento de propiedad que pasó por ella en el pensamiento. No quería imaginar a Emma con un hombre. Ya era bastante malo imaginar su baile para ellos. Trató de imaginar Emma moviéndose en contra de otra mujer de la manera en la que estaba en el regazo de ella antes. Esa idea no ofreció consuelo. _Toma el control,_ pensó. Emma era una hermosa joven con los pechos perfectos y un cerebro a la altura, y ella era una virgen renacida de veintisiete años. Emma la estaba mirando de forma extraña y Regina se dio cuenta de que su respiración era audible. Tosió de vergüenza. Emma se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda un par de veces. El choque de su toque suave fue suficiente para que Regina comience a respirar de nuevo, aunque algo temblorosa.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Emma. —Si estás cansada podríamos tratar de dormir.

_Como si pudiera dormir con la idea de jugar a verdad o prenda con esta mujer flotando en su mente._ Regina sintió como si estuviera bajo el microscopio. La sensación la ponía nerviosa.

—Estoy bien.— mintió.

Emma permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, y luego contesto a la pregunta.

—Ninguno, en realidad. ¿Y tú?

—Uno.

Ella podía ver Emma hacer los cálculos en su cabeza. 27 años. Un hombre. No es muy impresionante para una heterosexual. Regina aliviada de no ser presionada por seguir hablando, desvió la pregunta hacia Emma.

— ¿Y con cuántas mujeres has acostado?

—Tres.— respondió Emma sin vacilar.

Regina se sorprendió. Ella había esperado que el número fuese mayor.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Te sorprende?

—No.— mintió Regina.

Emma soltó un bufido.

—Verdad o prenda ¿Sra. Mills?

Regina trató de ignorar la punzada en su clítoris en la forma en Emma murmuró Sra. Mills. Sonaba como algo que venía de lo mejor de sus fantasías con ayudantes ejecutivas, en las cuales ella tenía sexo con una subordinada atractiva sobre el gran escritorio de roble de su oficina…

—Verdad.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando perdiste tu virginidad?

—¿Esto va a ser todo sobre sexo?—Regina se quejó. —Te dije que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas.

Emma le acarició con la punta de los dedos, una de las muñecas a Regina, una rápida y tierna caricia que salió de la nada y terminó después de sólo un momento. Ella le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

—Nunca tendrás que volver a verme después de esta noche ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad? Prometo ser buena.

Regina se vio frustrada por lo caliente que se puso su rostro y en un esfuerzo por superar el peso de su propia personalidad, ella respondió:

—Yo tenía diecisiete años. Él era mi novio de secundaria. Graham.— Ella se vio obligado a dejar de hablar cuando se había dado cuenta que superó la pregunta formulada. _Jesús. Deja algo para que ella lo averigüe._

—¿Ves? No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Regina se rió.

—No has oído la historia todavía ¿Verdad o prenda?

—¡Oh, el infierno! Verdad una vez más.— dijo Emma. —Golpéame.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cundo perdiste tu virginidad?.—le preguntó Regina.

—Yo tenía dieciocho años.— dijo Emma. —Fue una cosa de una vez con mi pareja en el equipo de debate durante la licenciatura. Hemos compartido una habitación de hotel durante la final del torneo ese año... y una cama de matrimonio.

_Tengo que pedirle que me cuente la historia en su siguiente verdad, _reflexionó Regina .

—Hazme otra pregunta.

—¿Fue bueno?— le preguntó Emma.

—¿Con Graham?— Regina arrugó la nariz. —Sólo lo hice dos veces.

—No fue lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo una tercera vez?

—No realmente.— admitió Regina.

Emma miró como si quisiera hacer otra pregunta, pero en cambio, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me das una prenda en esta ocasión?

El corazón de Regina dejó de latir durante medio segundo. Ahora no era un buen momento para recordar que ella no sabía cómo jugar este juego. Hacer preguntas era fácil, pero hacer una prenda era distinto, como hacerla sin que sea incomodo, o molesta para alguna de las dos.

—Comienza con algo fácil.— sugirió Emma. —Algo tonto.

Regina recordó uno de los únicos juegos de la verdad o prenda que había restado importancia cada vez cuando era adolescente, durante la fiesta de 16 cumpleaños de una de sus amigas.

—La prenda es que juegues el resto del juego sin sujetador.

Emma brilló, tirando de su brazo en su camisa e inicio el complicado proceso de desenganche su sujetador debajo de su ropa.

—Pensé que te sentías como si estuvieras siendo observada cuando no lo llevo.

—¿Rechazas realizar el reto? —le preguntó Regina. —Estoy bastante segura de que hay consecuencias para ese tipo de cosas.

—Obviamente, y yo no me niego a realizarlo.

Emma se deslizo el sujetador de encaje negro por debajo del dobladillo de su camiseta y se la entregó a Regina con ambas manos.

—Creo según las reglas eres ahora la orgullosa propietaria de esto durante la duración del juego.

Regina comprobó los pechos desenfrenados de Emma. Su camiseta los abrazó del modo más delicioso, entre eso y el sutil aroma del perfume del sujetador en su mano, Regina se sintió absolutamente vertiginosa.

—¿Y tú?— Emma le preguntó. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la mirada fija de Regina, pero si ella era consciente de ello, no lo demostró. Su pálida camiseta dejó poco a la imaginación.

—Prenda.— Regina dio un paso de verdadero valor.

—Te reto a que me des un abrazo.— dijo Emma. —Ambos brazos, por lo menos treinta segundos de duración.

El reto dejo sin aire a Regina _¿Un abrazo?_ Sintió una humedad embarazosa entre sus piernas.

—¿Un abrazo?

Emma asintió con la cabeza, levantándose sobre las rodillas.

—He estado esperando para darte un abrazo. Ahora es mi oportunidad y la estoy tomando.

—Jugando sucio, ¿eh?

Entumecida, Regina se levantó.

—Oh, no sabes lo sucio que puedo jugar.

Emma extendió sus brazos en la invitación. El movimiento hizo sobresalir sus pechos contra su camiseta, lanzando sus pezones erectos de relieve rabiosamente por debajo del delgado algodón.

—Vamos.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Regina había abrazado a alguien, y el único había sido su padre. Ella estaba llena de incertidumbre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Emma, sosteniéndola como si ella fuera de porcelana. Se sentía torpe, lerda, y tímida sobre la blandura relativa de su cuerpo presionado contra la flaqueza firme de Emma.

—Relájate.— murmuró Emma en su oído. Se llevó una mano hacia abajo para presionar contra la parte baja de la espalda de Regina, sosteniendo su final, y con la otra mano acaricio su nuca.

—¿Esto es agradable, verdad?

Regina se desplazó ligeramente, con miedo por el modo en que su corazón tronaba contra el pecho de Emma. Ella trató de recordar la cuenta. Treinta segundos tardaban mucho.

—Deje de desearlo. —reprendió Emma. Se echó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Regina en un círculo abierto. —Espero que todo esté bien. Simplemente... Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo.—Tiro hacia atrás con un gesto.

Regina deseaba poder haber dejado de pensar y disfrutarlo simplemente. Con las emociones cercanas a la superficie, optó por zambullirse de nuevo en su juego.

—Verdad esta vez.

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar acerca de la primera vez de Emma con su compañera de debate. A cambio, ella le conto a Emma sobre Graham. Por primera vez, admitió lo horrible que era, y torpe. Ahora Emma realmente sabía más de ella que cualquier otro. Regina quería mantener esta marcha.

— ¿Cuántas relaciones serias has tenido?

—Sólo una.—dijo Emma. —Ash. La conocí en la escuela y estuvimos juntas durante unos dos años y medio. Ella no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse, y llegó a ser demasiado para ella. Pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando a mamá, llevándola de ida y vuelta al hospital para recibir quimioterapia... — Emma se encogió de hombros. —Yo no estaba preparada para centrarme en una relación, tampoco. Pero amé a Ash, y mucho. Estaba devastada cuando se terminó.

—Lo siento. —dijo Regina.

A pesar de que estaría mintiendo si fingía lamentar que Emma estaba sola ahora. Dándose una bofetada mental, Regina invito a otra verdad. La boca de Emma asumió una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida, ¿qué sería?

Regina apenas tenía que pensar antes de contestar.

—Tener menos miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

Emma mantuvo sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, con compasión en sus ojos extendió la mano y envolvió a Regina en un sentimiento de seguridad y calma. Regina se encogió de hombros, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—De ser yo misma, supongo.

Emma se quedó en silencio por un momento, ambas se miraron.

—¿Lo estás siendo en estos momentos?— Emma, finalmente murmuró.

—¿En este preciso momento?.—Regina no se había sentido normal, desde que habían quedado atrapados en el ascensor. Podría decirle lo que me pida ahora mismo. —Supongo que sí.

—Y antes?— Emma le preguntó.

Regina movió la cabeza.

—No completamente.

Emma extendió la mano para descansar las yemas sus dedos en la rodilla de Regina...

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esas partes de ti que me gustan son las que yo he visto cuando estás siendo tú mismo?

El calor inundo la cara de Regina. _Debo parecer la más torpe_.

—¿Me haces un favor?— Emma levantó su mano de la rodilla de Regina. —Sé tú misma. Esa es con la que yo quiero estar atrapada en un ascensor esta noche. La verdadera Regina Mills, no sólo a la mujer que quieres que yo crea que eres.

Con un gesto nervioso de Regina, le preguntó:

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto.

Regina sentía estragos en el interior. Emma sostuvo su mirada fija.

—No tengas miedo ¿De acuerdo? Realmente me gustas. Estoy pasando un buen rato esta noche... aunque extraño.

—Yo también.

No había vuelta atrás. Regina sabía que Emma no detestaba estar atrapada con ella. Admitir la verdad la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Tengo otra pregunta.— dijo Regina.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Regina habló desde su corazón.

—¿Qué buscas en una mujer? Quiero decir ¿Qué te resulta atractivo en una cita potencial? ¿En qué te fijas por primera vez?

Emma seguía mirando a la cara de Regina.

—Ojos, labios, sonrisa, me gustan... las morenas.

_Le gustan las morenas._ Regina sentía que se estremecía por dentro.

—Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes.— continuó Emma. —Las mujeres motivadas. Un buen sentido del humor. Considerada. Dulce, por lo menos conmigo. Me encanta una mujer que le encanta el sexo. Tanto como algo íntimo para compartir, y también divertido de hacer.

Regina escuchaba con gran atención. Inteligente: comprobar. Motivada: comprobar. Sobre las otras cosas: no estoy tan segura.

—Estoy buscando a una mujer que esté interesada en mí. Sólo yo. Quiero encontrar a alguien con quien pueda pasar un domingo con ella en su casa, o sentarnos a cenar después del trabajo, y hablar de nuestros días. Alguien que haga divertido ir a la tienda de comestibles, sólo porque estoy con ella. —Emma dejó de hablar y levantó una ceja a Regina. —¿Crees que estoy buscando demasiado?

Regina movió la cabeza.

— Te mereces encontrar lo que quieres, y creo que está ahí fuera.

_De hecho, estoy tan celosa de ella que le torcería el cuello a esa perra en un latido del corazón.__  
_  
La mirada de Emma parecía enfocada hacia el interior, y una incertidumbre extraña cruzó su rostro. Vacilante, ella dijo:

—Regina, lo siento mucho por lo que dije antes. Acerca de tener sexo, y cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado. Estaba enojada contigo. Dije una estupidez.

Ella hizo una pausa, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían algo preocupados.

—¿Realmente ha sido desde tus años de estudiante que estuviste... con alguien?

— Sí. — Dijo Regina, eso era una admisión embarazosa que nunca había hecho a nadie en voz alta

—¿Por qué?

—No sé.— espeto Regina. Y la verdad lo era en cierto modo, no lo sabía. Se supone que nadie estaría interesado. Y dado que su única experiencia había sido poco satisfactoria ¿Por qué ponerse allí? ¿Por qué abrir su corazón para el rechazo? Después de estas últimas horas con Emma, parecía un razonamiento débil por haberse aislado del placer de conectar con otro ser humano. Ella quiso darse un puntapié por gastar tanto tiempo teniendo miedo ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz como lo hizo en este momento? Al diablo con el miedo. A partir de ahora, ella estaba decidida a dejarse llevar y disfrutar el momento.

—Creo que es hora de inyectar un poco de frivolidad en este juego.— dijo Emma. —Dame un reto. Frivolidad ¿de acuerdo?

Regina lo consideró por un momento, luego se rompió en una sonrisa maligna.

—Bien, entonces. El reto es que me muestres, sobre la ropa, cómo te masturbas. —El estómago le daba vueltas mientras se anticipaba a la placentera escena. —Y... fingir un orgasmo al final.

Los ojos de Emma se estrecharon.

—Oh, ya veo cómo es. Bajo y sucio ¿No? lo voy a recordar cuando sea mi turno de repartir los retos.

Regina se sintió extrañamente excitada por la promesa. Mal del estómago, pero emocionada.

—Menos quejarse, más cumplir.

Emma desabrochó su mochila, sonriendo cuando ella retiró su manta de un bolso.

—¡Oh, una mujer que sabe dar órdenes! —ronroneó con un guiño provocativo. —Sin embargo, es otra de las cualidades que busco.

Regina sonrió como una tonta. Un rubor, sudoración, tan húmeda que daba miedo.

—¿Necesitas la manta para esto?

—Bien, tengo que acostarme. Y si voy a acostarme aquí, usare la manta.

Regina lamió sus labios.

—Hecho.

Emma extendió la manta en la mayor parte de la cabina del ascensor, dejando a Regina sentada en una tira expuesta de la alfombra. Emma se arrastró a través de la manta en sus manos y rodillas, estiro cada esquina. Luego se extendió sobre su espalda con gracia felina. Regina tenía una vista estupenda de la perfección de la figura de Emma. Con una risita tímida, Emma abrió las piernas, planto un pie en la manta y la rodilla levantada a un lado.

—Bueno, por lo general me pongo de esta manera. Y casi siempre, uso las manos. A veces, si estoy muy caliente, tal vez utilizo un consolador también.

Regina contuvo su respiración, desesperada por no pasar y perder lo que Emma haría después. Emma comenzó a reír otra vez, por lo que sus palabras eran más difíciles de entender.

—Dios, esto es raro debías pensar que yo no me atrevía a hacer algo como esto. Realmente... No sé. ¿Crees que yo ya estoy acostumbrada a realizar esto para un show privado, verdad?

—Esto es más personal.— reconoció Regina. —¿Quieres dejar el desafío? —En el interior, ella cantaba, Por favor, no pares, por favor no te detengas.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero decir que soy el tipo de mujer que se niega a un desafío.— Ella movió una mano abajo para apoyarse en la entrepierna de sus jeans. —Yo, uh. Me gusta usar dos dedos y, umm... sólo para frotar mi clítoris de este modo.

Asombrada, Regina vio como Emma comenzó hacer un círculo perezoso directamente sobre la costura de sus pantalones vaqueros. _Increíble._ Ella en realidad estaba fingiendo masturbarse.

—Y también me gusta...

En lugar de terminar la frase, Emma dejo descansar la mano libre en el pecho izquierdo. Con Regina mirando con fascinación cuando levantó la mano, y luego se agachó para agarrar el pezón erecto entre las puntas de los dedos. Este contacto no fue simulado, y arrancó un gemido de ambas mujeres.

—Sí. — graznó Regina. —Lo entiendo. —Ella se movió, más consciente que nunca de su propia humedad. —Así que, eh, el orgasmo.

—Ah, sí. El orgasmo.

Emma continúo en dar la vuelta con los dedos en el aire sobre la costura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Soltó el pezón, ella puso su mano plana sobre el pezón erecto, ahuecando el pecho a través de su camiseta. Ella comenzó a empujar las caderas hacia arriba con ritmo sensual, en cumplimiento a las caricias que se estaba haciendo con sus manos. Emma comenzó un gemido bajo que envió temblores por el cuerpo de Regina. Con la boca abierta, Regina observó a Emma hacer el espectáculo más sexy, más intenso que ella había visto alguna vez. Regina no podía despegar los ojos de la cara emocionada de Emma.

—Oh, Dios, Regina.— jadeó Emma, empujando sus caderas otra vez, esta vez realmente haciendo sus dedos entrar en contacto con la costura de sus vaqueros. Ella gimió, y volteó su cabeza hacia Regina.

—Voy a correrme, Regina. Voy a hacerme correr.

Las caderas y las manos de Emma estaban en constante movimiento, y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro de Regina como restando importancia a su rutina más privada. Su gemido era fuerte y ronco, por lo que Regina se preguntó si las amantes de Emma se habían dado cuenta de lo afortunadas que eran para causar un sonido como ese. La espalda arqueada, con la mano presiona con fuerza entre sus piernas, Emma lanzó un grito en la liberación extasiada, simulada. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, roto por suspiros y gemidos, y ellos se apagaron mientras su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a descansar en la manta. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si estuviera realmente luchando para recuperarse de un orgasmo demoledor. Exhalando, ella volvió la cabeza y sonrió a Regina.

—¿Cómo estuvo?

—Muy bien.

—Bien.

Emma se sentó y llevó la mano que ella utilizo en su pequeña demostración a su boca. Hizo un guiño, abrió los labios y apretó dos dedos en su boca, chupando como lamiéndolos para limpiar sus jugos. El sexo de Regina se contrajo, mientras miraba a Emma, y sintió una sacudida de placer deslizándose por la espalda. Regina hizo un ruido estrangulado en su liberación, sobresaltada por haberlo experimentado sin ser tocada. Los ojos de Emma destellaron, como si ella supiera lo que ella acababa de causar.

—¿Verdad o prenda?


	6. HORA OCHO

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Aunque la historia no sea mía, me alegro que les esté gustando y agradezco los comentarios. Este es el último capítulo que subiré por hoy de esta historia que, creanme, cada vez se pondrá más mejor :) Ahora si, las dejo!**

* * *

HORA OCHO. 2:00 A.M.

—¿Te encendió esto?—Emma preguntó con aire inocente que hizo a Regina olvidarse de fingir lo contrario.

—Sí ¿Cómo no podría?— ella contestó sinceramente. Se sintió arriesgada, pero emocionada de ser la "verdadera Regina" para variar.

—Tu turno— dijo Emma.

Regina pensó por un momento. _¡Ah, diablo! ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? _Con un temblor de emoción, le preguntó a la joven:

—¿Qué te gusta? Sexualmente, quiero decir— Emma rompió en una sonrisa tonta.

—Podría ser más fácil para mí decir lo que no me gusta.

_¿Podría esta mujer ser más atractiva?_

—Tenemos el tiempo en nuestras manos — dijo Regina, sorprendida por la invitación de su voz gutural. —¿Qué es lo que realmente te gusta? Tus cosas favoritas.

—Me encanta ir hacia abajo en una mujer. Me encanta.

Regina luchaba por respirar, imaginando a una entusiasta Emma trabajando en ese acto en particular. Entre sus piernas. Se dejó disfrutar de la fantasía.

—¿Qué te gusta que te hagan a ti?

Esto no podría preguntarle, hacerle a una extraña estas preguntas íntimas, explícitas. Era casi demasiado tímida como para preguntarle lo que le gustaba, o necesitaba. Cuando Regina no sabía exactamente cuando había decidido alejarse de la inevitabilidad de estar sola para siempre. Después de pasar tanto tiempo haciendo caso omiso de sus propios deseos, conformándose con una vida de fantasía activa en vez de algo real, ella estaba de repente lista para arriesgarse en lo que podría suceder esa noche. Era su cumpleaños, y dejarse ir fue un regalo a sí misma. Estaba atrapada en un ascensor con una magnífica mujer de espíritu libre, brillante, y ella estaba feliz, cómoda, y encendida. Todas las apuestas echadas, y más que nada, quiso ver adonde iría todo esto.

—Me gusta ser lamida, también— dijo Emma. —¿O buscas algo más pervertido?

—¿Hay algo más pervertido?— Nunca una va dejar pasar una oportunidad para descubrir los trapos sucios, Regina dio una cabezada vigorosa. —pervertido es bueno.

—Me gusta— Emma miró con desafío débil —ser golpeada.

Regina luchó para no desmayarse en ese mismo momento. _¿Golpeada?_ la mano delgada de Emma, rozaba la parte superior de la manta de lana gris. Recogida en una esquina, luchaba contra lo que parecía ser una sonrisa incontrolable.

—Cuando estoy teniendo sexo. O al igual que los juegos previos ¿Sabes?

Las fosas nasales de Regina llamearon en la excitación. Algo sobre aquella idea la hizo respirar con dificultad.

—Golpes en el trasero, ¿quieres decir?

—No sólo mi trasero. Me gusta...— Ella se cubrió la cara con una mano, riendo un poco.—¿Por qué me siento tan avergonzada de hablar de estas cosas en este momento?

_Guarda tu vergüenza_, pensó. _Tengo que escuchar esto._

—¿Dónde más te gusta ser golpeada?— Hubiera querido tener a su planificador de Franklin, para que ella pudiera tomar notas.

—Mis pechos.— Emma cruzó los brazos hacia arriba, sosteniéndose ella misma. El gesto la hacía parecer dolorosamente vulnerables.—Y mi sexo—, murmuró ella tan silenciosamente, que Regina se encontró inclinándose más cerca para oírla. Gracias a Dios que estaba sentada. Se sentía mareada.

—¿Así es el grado de tus deseos pervertidos? ¿Ser un poco golpeada?

Emma descruzó sus brazos, dando a Regina una visión agradable de sus pezones cubiertos de algodón. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, una tímida sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

—Bueno, también me gusta cuando una mujer me habla sucio, mientras que ella esta... ya sabes.

—Golpeandote.— Regina lanzó un silbido.—Eres un bicho raro.

Emma se rió.

—Supongo que lo soy.—Ella levantó una ceja ante el reto de Regina.

—¿Eso te enciende?

Regina volvió a toser. Maldita sea ¿Qué iba a venir abajo con un resfriado o algo así?

—No voy a responder esa pregunta.

—¿Así que quieres un reto en vez de la verdad?— dijo directamente.

—Claro—. Ella se dejó llevar, después de todo.

Emma se agachó y ella tomo su libro de bolsillo de literatura erótica de su mochila, lo sostenía con una sonrisa.

—El reto es leer dos páginas de mi elección. En voz alta.— Su sonrisa creció. —Para mí.

—No hay problema.

Regina se preguntó de dónde venía su renovada confianza. Ahora que ella se había dado permiso para jugar a esto, las palabras sólo fluían bien dirigidas por un desconocido en su interior. Con una sonrisa pícara, Emma hojeó las páginas del libro, ojeo el texto.

—Comienza aquí.—dijo. —Página ochenta y tres.

Regina tomó el libro y rápidamente exploró unas pocas líneas. Caricias calientes y pesadas.

_Maravilloso_.

—Me llevas derecho a la parte buena, ¿no?

Emma planto las manos detrás de sus caderas y se echó hacia atrás, los pezones todavía duros contra la pálida camiseta amarilla.

—Por supuesto.

Un poco nerviosa, Regina comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Levanta los brazos, susurró Reed detrás de mí. Encontré sus ojos en el espejo, emocionada más allá de toda razón.— Esto era mejor que cualquier fantasía que había tenido nunca. Hizo una pausa deliberada. No estaba segura de cómo iba a mantener la voz firme a través de ambas páginas o cuánto tiempo más ella sería capaz de guardar su necesidad intensa de besar a Emma.

—Sigue leyendo— dijo Emma.

—Yo levanté los brazos en el aire. Reed levanto mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza, sacudiéndola en el suelo al lado de nosotras. Ella se quedó mirando mis pechos desnudos en el espejo por un momento antes de llegar alrededor para cubrir uno con cada mano. Ella alzó los ojos hacia los míos otra vez, y entonces se inclinó para acariciar el cuello con su nariz. -Son tan hermosos-, murmuró Reed— Regina hizo una pausa, secándose los dedos por la frente.

Frente a ella, Emma dijo:

—Continua.—El modo que su boca se movió hizo las palabras borrosas ya que la lengua de Regina entró en el camino.

— -Gracias-, le susurré. -Sus manos se sienten tan bien.- Reed mordió mi lóbulo de la oreja. -Se sentirán mejor en un minuto-, dijo. Dejando mis senos con un último tirón en cada pezón, ella deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por mis costados para apoyarse en mi cintura. Ella guardó los dedos rizados de su mano izquierda alrededor de mi estómago mientras ella movió la otra mano hasta hacer presión entre mis omóplatos "nena." Tragué ya que mi garganta estaba totalmente seca por completo. Era como si Reed había aprovechado todas las fantasías que había tenido acerca de ella. Mis piernas temblaban mientras yo obedecía sus órdenes tranquila, inclinándome para descansar el brazo sobre el mostrador del baño al lado del fregadero. Mantuve mi cabeza en alto, mirando a los ojos.

Regina estaba al tanto de la forma en Emma se movió un poco y de un cambio en la cadencia de su respiración. Lentamente, se preguntó si ella tenía un par de bragas de recambio en su oficina. Ella las necesitaría cuando saliera de aquí. Siguió leyendo, haciendo que su voz baja y suave, en un esfuerzo para disimular su propia excitación cada vez mayor.

—Sin decir una palabra, Reed agarró la cintura de mi pijama y tiró debajo de ellos hasta que cayó al fondo alrededor de mis tobillos. Yo estaba completamente expuesta, vulnerable, mojada por la excitación. Mi respiración se levantó hasta que yo estaba casi jadeando. "Tienes que salir de ellos, dulce niña" ordenó Reed. Hice lo que ella me pidió, todavía inclinada sobre el lavabo. Mientras miraba, ella bajó los ojos y echó al fondo de mi pijama, enviándolos a través del piso a la pared. Cuando sus ojos se movieron de nuevo, fue a mirar entre las piernas.

Regina dejó de leer y miró a la mitad de la página se ha dejado ir.

—Esto es sólo cruel— se quejó. Emma la despidió con un gesto complaciente. —Sigue adelante. Esto se está poniendo bueno.

Exhalando Regina con voz temblorosa. El resto de la segunda página parecía todo tan incómodo como la primera. Y esta vez no pudo ocultar su excitación. Le temblaba la voz mientras leía.

—"estás mojada", murmuró Reed. Jadeé cuando fuertes dedos se agacharon y agarraron mis nalgas, destrozándome y abriéndome a su mirada fija acalorada. "Yo estaba pensando en ti", susurró. Deje caer la cabeza cuando dos yemas del dedo penetrantes remontaron abajo sobre mis labios, y luego encontró mi apertura con facilidad infalible. "Yo estaba pensando en ti, también." La voz de Reed era baja y ronca, a diferencia de cómo yo la había oído alguna vez antes. Toda la restricción entre nosotras había desaparecido. En su lugar era el hambre cruda, conduciendo ambas de nuestras acciones… "Acerca de esto", dijo Reed, y luego llevó un dedo dentro de mí con una lentitud insoportable.

Regina parpadeó, mirando el final de la página. _¿Eso fue todo? Vaya manera de dejarme colgada._

—Puedes seguir adelante, si quieres saber lo que pasa— dijo Emma.—Te veías como si estuvieras entrando en ella.

—Está bien.— Regina le devolvió el libro.

Después de un momento de indecisión, ella miró de reojo a Emma.

—Tal vez más tarde.

El sorprendido deleite de Emma la hacía feliz porque ella había decidido ser juguetona.

—Todos estos retos me están poniendo cachonda— dijo Emma.—Voy a tener que ir con la verdad por un tiempo.

Regina lanzó una risa temblorosa.

—Ahora estás tratando de hacer que me sonroje.

—Tal vez.

Emma se echó hacia atrás hasta que ella pudo sostenerse en los codos, que se extienden a través de la manta de lana.

—¿Está funcionando?— Resoplando en la diversión, Regina cambió de modo que ella pudiera acompañarla.

—¿Te sientas aquí?— Emma se deslizó otra vez, acariciando el espacio a su lado.—Es todo tuyo.

—Genial.— Regina se instaló al lado de Emma y le dio una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Así que... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

—Hace unos ocho meses. Empecé a ver a alguien— Regina se instaló al lado de Emma y le dio una sonrisa de soslayo. —No mucho después de la muerte de mamá. Dormimos juntas un par de veces, pero...

—Pero, ¿Qué?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Yo estaba buscando algo estable. Ella estaba buscando a alguien para tener sexo algunas veces.

—Oh— dijo Regina. —No me gustaría ser sólo para para tener sexo.

Rompiendo una pequeña sonrisa, Emma agregó:

—No me malinterpretes, ella era buena. Muy buena, incluso. Incluso hablaba algo sucio cuando...—Ella se estremeció y permitió una breve sonrisa, juguetona. —Dios, sí que era buena en eso.

—Oh.— Regina se preguntó si ella podría hacer temblar a Emma al igual que con sus palabras. _¿Te gusta que te digan que eres una chica mala? ¿Qué se siente bien tener sexo contigo?_

Sonrojándose, ella hizo retroceder su atención a lo que Emma decía.

—No puedo tratar de ser una de las muchas. Yo no me di cuenta de que lo era hasta que fui a su casa una noche y la encontré con otra persona. Si hubiera dejado en claro cuál era la situación, hubiera sido una cosa. Pero no lo hizo, y ese tipo de sorpresas... no son divertidas en absoluto.

—Ella se lo pierde.— murmuró Regina.

Emma soltó una carcajada de sorpresa.

—He tenido el mismo pensamiento, más de una vez.— Ella dio a Regina una sonrisa cariñosa. —¿Verdad o prenda, mi defensora?

—La verdad otra vez.— Los interiores de Regina se calentaron siendo llamada la defensora de Emma, aun siendo en broma. —Estoy lista. —Tendiendo Emma una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por otra mujer?

Regina trago. Ella sabía que esta pregunta venía, lo había sentido profundamente en sus huesos, pero se había sumergido adelante en el juego de todos modos. _Y no puedo mentir_. Una puñalada aguda de miedo hizo contraer cada músculo, y ella se preguntó si la sacudida leve era visible. Debe haber sido, porque Emma puso una mano sobre su muslo.

—No tengas miedo. No hay razón para preocuparse ¿De acuerdo?

Regina asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Sí ¿De acuerdo? ¿O sí, te has sentido atraída por otra mujer?

—Sí, me he sentido atraída por otra mujer.

La admisión la hizo híper consciente de su proximidad. El muslo de Emma rozó el suyo. El calor casi la abrumaba. _Me he sentido atraída por otras mujeres..._ Justo cuando pensó que podría implosionar con los nervios, ella se vio envuelta en un abrazo apretado contra el cuerpo caliente de Emma. Demasiado emocional para rechazarla, Regina sintió que sus ojos arden. Vergonzosamente, lloró lágrimas ardientes que no podía ocultar. En un movimiento que la dejó sin habla, Emma le dio un beso suave en el cuello.

— ¿Es la primera vez que se lo cuentas a alguien?

Regina asintió con la cabeza, secándose las mejillas húmedas con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que decirte, estoy feliz— dijo Emma. —Cuando me dijiste que eras hetero, todo lo que podía pensar era que si eso fuera cierto, qué desperdicio.

— No tienes que decir eso.

Emma acarició el lado de la cara de Regina con la mano.

—Por supuesto que no tengo que decirlo— Sus ojos esmeralda eran sinceros.—Lo digo en serio. Eres una mujer muy atractiva. Te lo dije que antes, y no me gustabas tanto como lo haces ahora.

Con la cara roja, Regina manejó un tranquilo:

—Gracias.

Regina se concentró en la frescura de los dedos de Emma contra su piel acalorada.

—Te encuentro muy atractiva, también.

—Gracias.

La mano de Emma se quedó. Regina quería poner la propia sobre ella para prevenir su retirada. La sensación de la palma cálida apretada contra su mejilla la hizo añorar mucho más. Su control parecía tenue en el mejor de los casos, no podía competir con la intimidad del tacto de Emma.  
Ella quería ceder a los impulsos que alejaba a su sentido común. Ninguna cantidad de racionalización trabajó. Así sería probablemente cómo las personas se sentían estando atrapadas juntas en una isla desierta, lejos del mundo real y haciendo las reglas ellas mismas. Siendo honesta se sentía extrañamente liberada, como si acabara de intercambiar una pesada cota de malla por una piel fina y brillante. Se preguntó si Emma había tenido parte en el hechizo mismo o no, si ella estaba simplemente siendo ella misma porque ella no tenía que tener el permiso de nadie para eso. Incluso el suyo. Regina no podía imaginar estar tan indefensa.

—¿De verdad sabias que yo era lesbiana?— preguntó Regina.

—Pensé que te parecías a alguien que aprecia a otras mujeres. Cuando yo estaba en tu regazo, me sentí bien apreciada— Ella sonrió.—Ya sabes, antes de que me echaras.

Regina asintió con la cabeza.

—Killian tiene que haberse dado cuenta también ¿eh?

—Dado que me contrató para bailar para ti, sí, creo que probablemente lo sabe ¿Nunca te lo dijo?—Emma finalmente devolvió su mano, dejando la mejilla de Regina que desea una vuelta de aquel calor suave.

Sintiéndose privada del contacto, Regina dijo:

—No. yo... No hablo con él sobre ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, supongo que te conoce mejor de lo que crees— Emma dudó un momento, luego preguntó: —¿Todavía quieres jugar?

Regina le dio una cabezada valiente.

—No hay razón para decir que no en este momento.

Emma no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Cuál es una de tus fantasías sexuales favoritas?— Le preguntó directamente. —No necesariamente algo que harías, pero algo que te gusta pensar.

Regina apretó las palmas de las manos a la cara.

—Yo nunca voy a volver a la normalidad, ya sabes. Este rubor. Estoy empezando a pensar que es permanente.

—Oye mujer, mírame ¿Pretendes perder? —Emma le dio un empujón juguetón. —Te pregunto apenas sobre una pequeña fantasía inocua, no seas injusta después de esto.

Regina soltó un suspiro sufrido, alzando los ojos hacia el techo del ascensor. Había tantos para elegir. La fantasía e Internet, habían sido sus únicas salidas sexuales durante tanto tiempo, era difícil saber por dónde empezar.

—Pienso en mujeres, por lo general.—Ella vio la sonrisa de Emma "yo lo sabía" con una mirada sardónica. —La mayor parte del tiempo, realmente.

—Detalles. —Emma engatusando con su mano. —Dame más detalles.

Regina se aclaró la garganta.

—Me encuentro con una mujer. no sé dónde, no es realmente importante ella me lleva a su casa cuando llegamos allí, saca estos puños de cuero y me los da. Ella me pide la ate. Y que tengamos sexo.

Emma se sentó adelante con atención impaciente. Sus ojos centellearon

—¿Qué más?

—Yo la ato a la cabecera. Y luego cuando ella me espera en la cama, voy al cajón donde tiene los puños y algunos otros juguetes como...— Avergonzada, Regina sólo podría lograr sonreír abiertamente. —Como un arnés.

—Ah—. Prestando atención absorta, Emma dijo, —¿Qué piensa la mujer de la fantasía de esto?

—¿Ah, olvidé aquella parte?— Regina le dio una sonrisa lobuna. —Ella está con los ojos vendados y no lo sabe hasta que estoy sobre ella, es cuando se da cuenta, sin embargo, ella no se queja en primer lugar, hago que se corra con mi boca, entonces...

—Deslizas el consolador dentro de ella— la voz Emma era muy suave.

Casi parecía estar hablando consigo misma. Regina no podía hablar. Pareció como si Emma encontrara su fantasía tan emocionante como ella lo hacía.

Emma se llevó la mano al pecho, previniendo más palabras.

—Es mejor que te detengas. Si no lo haces, yo podría montar un espectáculo de verdad.

La amenaza hizo poco para disuadir a Regina, pero ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la mirada intensa de Emma en ella. Sentía como si estuviera en movimiento bajo el agua, logró un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pídeme algo.— La voz de Emma era ronca.

—Está bien. — Regina le hizo una pregunta difícil que es probable que vuelva a ella. —¿Cuál fue tu momento más embarazoso?

La sonrisa de Emma vaciló. —Bien, esto no es muy divertido.

—¿Malo?

—Para mí, sí. Es bastante malo— Parecía reacia a continuar, y Regina sintió la vergüenza genuina esta historia provocaba.

—Yo estaba bailando un viernes por la noche en mi primer año en la escuela de veterinaria. Un tipo me llamó a su mesa y cuando llegué allí, me di cuenta de uno de sus compañeros era un instructor de estudiantes de posgrado para una clase de fisiología que yo tomaba.

Regina se estremeció. Era definitivamente embarazoso. Ella tocó el brazo de Emma.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le eché un vistazo a mi instructor y le dije al grupo que iba a enviar a otra chica, que iba a mi descanso. El tipo me preguntó en primer lugar sobre si iba a hacer un baile erótico para el cumpleaños del amigo. Por supuesto, él acaba de pasar a ser mi profesor. El compañero de mi instructor me agarró el culo, justo en frente de todo el mundo.— Emma se apresuró a terminar la historia.

—Mi portero favorito vio al chico manosearme y se convirtió en la gran escena. En fin... eso fue realmente embarazoso.

Regina sentía en el pecho apretado.

—¿Dijo alguna vez tu instructor algo sobre ello?

—No en mi cara. Pero él me miró de manera diferente en la clase después de esa noche. Realmente me molestó.

—Lo siento.

—Me alegré de salir de esa clase, creo yo. ¿Quieres decirme tu momento más embarazoso? —Emma le preguntó, como si supiera que Regina se lo esperaba.

—Probablemente, tanto como querías decirme el tuyo.

—Yo quiero que sepas que confío en ti.

Regina sintió como su respiración se acelera, y se alegró de no estar de pie. Las palabras le hicieron sentirse débil. Ella quería mostrar a Emma lo mismo, que confiaba en ella.

—Penúltimo año de universidad, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga— dijo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. —éramos amigas desde hace un par de años, y yo la había estado deseando la mayor parte de ese tiempo.

—¿Era la primera mujer que te atraía? — preguntó Emma.

—La primera en la vida real. Pensaba que ella era hermosa. Ella pensó que... bueno, no sé lo que pensaba. Que yo era una buena amiga, supongo.

—Ella era hetero, ¿verdad? Enamorarse de una chica hetero, siempre es muy embarazoso

Regina deseaba que hubiese sido tan sencillo.

—No, eso es la parte realmente humillante. Ella estaba fuera y orgullosa, y muy abierta al respecto. Yo estaba asombrada de ella— Ella tomó una respiración profunda, sin poder creer que estaba a punto de compartir esta historia. —Una noche estábamos viendo una película en mi dormitorio, sentadas al lado una de otra en mi cama. Era totalmente inocente, y me estaba volviendo loca. Me sentía tan atraída por ella, que me dolía. Estúpida de mí, decidí que iba a hacerle saber cómo me sentía.

—No te fue muy bien. —La cara de Emma se dibujada nerviosa.

Regina miró hacia abajo en su regazo.

—No. Sólo recuerdo que en un momento que se estaban riendo de algo en la película, y me incliné y trate de besarla. Y ella se alejó antes de que pudiera acercarme — Regina se sintió mortificada aún por el recuerdo.—Ella me dijo que yo no era su tipo, que yo le gustaba como amiga.

—Eso debe haber dolido.

Regina asintió con la cabeza

—Me dolió aún peor cuando no se detuvo a hablarme después de esa noche. No había nada demasiado obvio, pero de repente ella siempre parecía estar ocupada y nunca parecía posible conseguir estar juntas, hasta que unos meses más tarde no la vi nunca más.

—Ella se lo perdió.

Regina no podía menos que darle una sonrisa a la reacción obviamente genuina de Emma. Esto inspiró otra confesión.

—Después de esto, decidí concentrarme sólo en la escuela. Una vez que me gradué, me concentré en el trabajo. El pensamiento sobre relaciones, o las reuniones de mujeres, me asustan. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez.

—Todo debido a una muchacha de la universidad.— la voz de Emma se enterneció, y un poco triste.

Mirando hacia atrás, Regina estaba desconcertada también. Todo el mundo tiene experiencias formativas en la adolescencia, incluyendo la humillación y la angustia. De alguna manera ella había asumido proporciones mayores de lo que debería.

—Sentí mucho más por ella que por mi novio de la escuela secundaria en el año y medio que estuvimos juntos. Eso me asustó, supongo— admitió Regina, tanto a sí misma como a Emma.

—Para no conseguir otro corazón roto— dijo Emma, con una sonrisa comprensiva. —Pero sería una lástima si no te pones ahí otra vez.

—Ha sido más fácil.— Regina odiaba admitir su cobardía. Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que había perdido todas las experiencias que ofrecía la universidad aplastada en su contexto. Se había inhibido tanto, su retirada se había convertido en un hábito cómodo y seguro.

—¿No te sientes sola?— Emma le preguntó.

—Por supuesto—. Regina miró las piernas de Emma, sintiendo la soledad de forma aguda. —Me adapto. Compro cantidades embarazosas de pornografía, leo historias, me dirijo a mujeres en línea.

—¿Alguna de ellas sabe tu verdadero nombre?.

—No me dirijo a nadie con regularidad.

Emma tocó el lado de la cara de Regina otra vez, hipnotizada por la cicatriz que lucía en el labio.

—¿No quieres algo más?

Con parpadeantes lágrimas de escozor, Regina dijo:

—Por supuesto. Quiero tanto que no sé cómo llegar.

La mirada fija de Emma estaba llena de algo que nunca había visto Regina dirigido a ella antes.

—¿Crees que alguna vez tendrás en cuenta romper tu aislamiento autoimpuesto?

—Sí— susurró Regina. Para alguien como Emma, en un santiamén. —En circunstancias extraordinarias, tal vez.

Emma miró alrededor de la cabina del ascensor.

—Creo que esto califica como extraordinario.

—Tal vez.— dijo Regina. —¿Por qué?

—¿Puedo invitarte a cenar alguna vez?— Emma le preguntó. Ella jugó con una recogida del cabello de Regina, como satisfaciendo algún deseo antiguo.

—Quieres decir...

—Como una cita— finalizó Emma.

—¿No será algo así como el sexo por compasión del que hablabas antes? —Cuando la preocupación y la duda se visualizaron claramente en la frente de Regina el par de ellos pasó por la cabeza, Emma frunció el ceño.

—Ni lo pienses. Después de la forma en que empezamos ¿Realmente crees que yo expresaría interés en llegar a conocerte fuera de este ascensor si yo realmente no quisiera? Me haces reír, me gusta hablar contigo. Creo que nos llevamos bastante bien.

—Sí— dijo Regina.

—Así que a cenar conmigo

—Yo invito.

—Oh, no— respondió Emma. —Yo pregunté. Yo invito.

Regina no admitiría esto. Si iba a una cita con una hermosa mujer, iba a hacerlo bien. Como si percibiera su resolución, Emma dijo:

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir quién toma el control ¿Por qué no me haces un reto en su lugar?— Algo travieso brillaba en sus ojos. —Este parece el momento oportuno.

Regina se preguntó si Emma esperó que ella fuera a desafiarla para un beso.

Si sólo ella tuviera agallas para ir sólo para el oro así, Regina reflexionó. Ella pensaba en varias acciones que ella podría hacer a Emma realizar, hasta que ella subiera con algo casi tan bueno como el beso que ella realmente quiso.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	7. HORA NUEVE

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, por fin puedo subir el capítulo. La cosa es que estuve unos días enferma :( y por otro lado, tanto este como los próximos capítulos tienen muchos errores y blablabla por lo que supongo que tardaré en subirlos un poco más que los anteriores (igual espero que no tanto!)**

**Respondo un comentario en particular de Day Lopez: tenés toda la razón, incluso yo misma me confundía cuando la leí por primera vez jaja, La cosa es que así está escrito originalmente. Pero, de todas maneras, decidí agregar un par de frases que aclaren quien habla en las partes que pueden dar a confusión.**

**Ojalá haya los menos errores posibles en este capítulo, y cualquier duda o inquietud, me avisan y ya :D**

**Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo los comentarios por más que la historia no sea mía, ya que eso es lo que da ganas de sentarse, adaptarlo y subir el capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Sin más, las dejo disfrutar de este ascensor que se está poniendo, uf.**

* * *

HORA NUEVE. 3:00 A.M.

—Va a ser malo ¿no? — preguntó Emma.

—Oh, yo creo que es muy bueno. — Regina brilló. –Te reto a terminar aquel baile que me dabas antes.

—Oh Dios ¿En serio?

—Lo justo es justo. Killian pagó por él, después de todo.

—¿No crees que has conseguido de mí ya el valor de su dinero?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Nope. Tengo que ver tus pechos perfectos. Además te pusiste los vaqueros de nuevo antes de que tuviera tiempo para disfrutar el resto de ti ¿Cómo podemos decir que mi regalo de cumpleaños está completo?

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el iPod de Emma, que descansaba en el otro lado de la cabina del ascensor.

—Tienes la música. Un pedazo de pastel. — la cara de Emma se volvió de un interesante tono rojo.

—No será fácil hacer un baile erótico mientras se está sentada en el suelo.

Inclinada sobre su mochila, Emma sacó el bote de crema batida con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Voy a utilizar esto también.

Regina se lamió los labios, sintiéndose mareada en el pensamiento.

—¿Qué tal eso para más tarde? — _Prefiero besarte primero._

—Está bien.

Emma parecía calentarse por la idea. Dejó a un lado el bote, se levantó y dejó sus zapatos en la esquina.

—¿Así que lo que deseas es sentarte ahí?

Regina asintió alegremente.

—Y mirar, y mirar. — murmuró.

—De acuerdo.

Ella tomó a su iPod e hizo un ajuste rápido al volumen de la música. Inmediatamente comenzó a balancear sus caderas con el ritmo, y ella apoyó el iPod contra la pared, enganchó la camisa hasta poco por debajo de sus pechos, y se lanzó a una danza seductora. Ella era toda confianza. El borde de su pálida camiseta amarilla se mantuvo agarrado en la mano, lo levantó y lo bajó mientras bailaba, a veces revelando el bajo de sus pechos firmes, pero nunca los rosados pezones que Regina ardía en deseos de ver de nuevo. Ahora que ella se había dado permiso para disfrutar de ella, la danza de Emma fue una de las más sexys cosas que Regina había visto en su vida. Sus manos sudaban.

—¿Siempre bromeas mucho con esto? — preguntó ella.

—Siempre — contestó Emma, su miel y suave voz. Levantó una ceja provocativa en Regina, luego alivió su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Después de sacudirla en el suelo, ella dirigió una mano por su pelo rubio, ajado y sonrió abiertamente. Esta vez, Regina dejó a su mirada fija deslizarse sobre la carne de Emma con mucho más que un interés ocasional. Ella miró fija y abiertamente al par más perfecto de pechos desnudos que ella había visto alguna vez. _Cumpleaños feliz a mí._ Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Te gusta? — Emma cubrió ambos pechos de sus manos, ahuecando su carne y dándole un apretón seductor. Regina manejó una cabezada monótona, sus ojos se fijaron en las manos de Emma.

—¿Quieres ver más? —Emma frotó sus pechos desnudos juntos durante un momento antes de deslizar sus manos abajo sobre su estómago al botón en el frente de sus jeans.

—Por favor— dijo con voz áspera Regina. _Gracias, Killian. Hijo de puta desviado y maravilloso._

Con una sonrisa lenta, Emma se desabrochó los pantalones, abrió la cremallera con una mano, y luego trajo a ambos para agarrar la cintura y comenzar otro juego lento. Un poco, arriba, abajo otra vez, luego una vez más. Regina se sintió mareada en la promesa seductora en su mirada.

—Respira, cariño. — murmuró Emma sobre la música.

Regina lanzó un aliento explosivo, y podía dibujar apenas el siguiente. Su lengua parecía estar pegada al cielo de su boca cuando Emma gira ofreciendo una buena vista de su culo vestido de jean. Riéndose tontamente, ella bajó la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero esta vez siguió adelante, empujando el vaquero sobre sus caderas y los muslos bien formados. Dejó caer sus  
pantalones cuando llegaron a sus rodillas.

Doblada por la cintura, se presentó a Regina con el trasero más perfecto que había visto jamás. No eran las bragas que ella recordaba de su mirada encubierta en la oficina. Ella llevaba una tanga. Regina se preguntó si de alguna manera se había dormido en la noche, y en el sueño quedó atrapada en la película porno más erótica que podía imaginar. Cosas como estas simplemente no le suceden a Regina Mills que se levanta a la misma hora cada mañana para apresurarse a trabajar y luego se queda hasta que las luces estuvieran apagadas en todas partes del edificio de Boynton Software Solutions, menos en su estación de trabajo.

Emma se balanceó atrás alrededor, soltando un repique dulce de la risa:

—Nena, tu cara.

—Nena, tu culo. — gimió Regina. —Estoy sin palabras.

Emma se acercó más a fin de que Regina estuviera mirando fijamente en la tela de encaje negro que cubre el área entre las piernas. Una mano enredada en el pelo de Regina, dibujando el rostro de cerca. Regina cerró los ojos y aspiró, disfrutando del aroma de la excitación de Emma. Ella no podía creer de su propia audacia. Sus labios temblaban con el deseo de inclinarse hacia adelante y besar a ese espacio cálido y fragante. Emma lanzó la cabeza de Regina y bajar hasta el suelo para que ella pudiera sentarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos. Con el regazo lleno de la stripper en su mayoría desnuda, Regina se sentía como si estuviera flotando fuera de su cuerpo, mirando la escena desde arriba. Estiró las piernas y se llevó las manos a descansar en la parte baja de la espalda de Emma, sosteniéndola mientras seguía a retorcerse a la música. Su piel era suave y cálida, cada centímetro de su carne pedían a gritos ser tocado. Meciéndose con la música, ella calmó su sexo presionado contra el muslo de Regina, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló unas calientes palabras al oído.

—Estoy dispuesta a saltarme las reglas para que ti, Regina. Se te permite tocar todo lo que quieras.

Regina se quedó mirando los pechos de Emma, rebotando suavemente a meras pulgadas  
de su rostro. _Esta vez se va a salir de verdad_. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que temía que rivalizara con el volumen de la música de club. Ella sintió su mano temblorosa sobre la piel desnuda de Emma, las palmas de las manos resbaladizas por el sudor nervioso. Su respiración se desintegró en nada más que una desesperada falta de aire, la retracción de bocanadas desesperadas de oxígeno. Emma serpenteaba la mano por el cabello de Regina de nuevo, guiando a la cara a la suavidad posible del espacio entre sus pechos desnudos.

—Disfruta de esto, mi amor.

No podía rechazarlo, Regina mantuvo su cara contra un amplio escote de Emma y dejó descansar sus manos en las nalgas de Emma. Cuando Emma gemía, ella apretó instintivamente la firme carne con sus manos. Con un grito suave, Emma se hundió contra ella, amortiguando la mejilla de Regina contra su pecho. Regina no podía creer que se trataba de su vida, que de sus labios se separaban sólo unos centímetros de un pezón erecto y sus manos estaban llenas de una desnuda Emma. Ella parpadeó, mirando fijamente en la maravilla la piel rosada de Emma y escuchando el latido del corazón golpeando abajo su oído.

En un instante, sus sentimientos pasó de la pasión a la adoración, y ella soltó las nalgas de Emma y deslice sus palmas hacia arriba por la longitud de la espalda.

—Esto es tan agradable.— Regina extendió sus dedos y la sostuvo más cerca.

Emma devolvió el abrazo tierno, repitiendo:

—Sí ¿Así que, tan agradable Regina?—

—¿Sí?—

—Te reto que me dejes darte un beso.—

El latido del corazón de Regina tartamudeó y ella lanzó un involuntario gemido.

—¿Es eso un sí?— Emma le preguntó en un susurro sin aliento.

—Sí— dijo Regina.

Ella aflojó los brazos y miró a Emma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hazlo—. Emma le devolvió la sonrisa.

—He estado queriendo hacer esto siempre. —dijo Emma

—Supongo que se siente como que hemos estado en este ascensor siempre. —Regina reflexionó.

Ella gimió ya que Emma cerró la distancia entre ellas, ahuecando su cara y presionando su boca a Regina en un suave beso. Emma se apartó demasiado pronto, preguntando:

—¿Está bien?—

Regina se obligó a comenzar a respirar otra vez.

—Tus labios son tan suaves.

—Los tuyos también ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?— Regina asintió con la cabeza.

—Apaga esa música espantosa en primer lugar.

Riendo, Emma dio vuelta y alcanzó torpemente hacia su iPod, que a mitad se cae en el suelo para alcanzarlo. Regina se movió con ella cuando ella se estiró con un golpe desesperado, cortó la música y se quedaron con los sonidos de su respiración pesada y mezcla de excitación.

—¿Dónde estábamos?— Emma le preguntó, gateando de nuevo en el regazo de Regina.

—Aquí.

Regina llegó a enhebrar los dedos por el pelo rubio de Emma. Sus bocas se unieron más  
duro esta vez, e inmediatamente Emma abrió los labios para profundizar el beso. Instintivamente, Regina hizo lo mismo. Lo que siguió fue más torpe, la mayoría de los dientes chocando en un beso que Regina había tenido la desgracia para ayudar a crear. A medida que sus bocas se batieron en un húmedo duelo en falta de armonía, incómodo. Regina sabía que era ella, con su falta de experiencia, la responsable del desorden absoluto de su incorporación.

—Lo siento— farfulló ella, alejándose. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. —Eso fue horrible. Lo siento.

—Cariño, espera.— La cara de Emma brilló con el afecto comprensivo. —A pesar de lo que escriben en las historias, los primeros besos a menudo son menos que perfectos.

—Estás siendo generosa.—

Regina dejó caer su mirada fija al pecho de Emma. Y sus pechos desnudos.

—Yo diría que fue casi perfecto como puede llegar a ser un primer beso, para eso  
está la práctica, Regina. Me apunto para ello, si eres tú.—

Tomó una bocanada de aire sorprendida, Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Práctica?—

—¿Crees que comencé como una gran besadora?— Emma le preguntó. —Tuve que ser enseñada. Tuve que practicar durante años. Esta materia requiere trabajo, mujer.

—¿Te ofreces voluntaria para practicar conmigo?—

—Insisto en ello. —dijo Emma.

Su siguiente beso era más lento, Emma se acercó con labios suaves y aliento caliente, presionando sus bocas juntos con ternura infinita. Regina no se movió, congelada con el miedo que ella girara este momento perfecto a ácido. Ella sintió que Emma sonreía contra sus labios.

—Suficiente verdad o prenda. —dijo Emma

Sus labios rozaban los de Regina, enviando un temblor excitado que la recorrió todas partes de su cuerpo paralizado.

—Vamos a jugar un nuevo juego.

—¿A qué juego?— Regina susurro.

Regina sentía la punta de la lengua de Emma en su labio superior, que luego retiró para poder susurrar:

—Lecciones de besos.

Regina se estremeció contra el cuerpo flexible de Emma.

—Suena divertido.

—Oh, yo creo que será ¿Quieres ser la primera?

Asintiendo con la cabeza Regina logró una exhalación temblorosa.

—Sí.

—Voy a utilizar mi lengua. —susurró Emma. —Sólo déjate llevar durante unos minutos ¿De acuerdo?— _Ella va a hacer todo el trabajo_, Regina tradujo.

Ella sintió su cuerpo entero relajarse. Gracias a Dios. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que podrías –

—¿Qué, cariño?— Emma pasó la lengua por los labios de Regina de nuevo.

—¿Ponerte tu camiseta de nuevo?— Regina solicito sin aliento. —Creo que me ayudaría con los nervios—.

La risa de Emma hizo que sus pechos saltaran suavemente en el ritmo.

—Está bien. Está bien. —Ella se estiro a lo largo para tirar de la camiseta.

Regina sintió tristeza mezclada y el alivio cuando la tela de color amarillo pálido una vez más la cubrían esos pechos excepcionales.

—No es porque yo no quiera verlos, entiendes— murmuró.

—Entiendo—. Emma sonrió.

—¿Debo ponerme mis jeans, también?—

—No. Creo que las lecciones de besos serán mejores con ellos fuera.

Emma acercó su rostro al de Regina de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior con los dientes suaves.

—Vamos a trabajar a la perfección para la lección tres: el uso de todo el cuerpo al máximo.

Ella robó la lengua por la boca de Regina.

—¿Me dejas entrar, cariño?

Separando los labios a la rendición sin palabras, Regina aceptó la invasión de la suave lengua de Emma, con un agradecido gemido. Ella dejó a Emma explorar su boca con movimientos lánguidos, resistiendo a la necesidad urgente de devolver su beso con toda la pasión que sentía. En cambio, se concentró en el sabor de Emma, en el sentimiento de ella misma compartiendo aquello tan íntimamente, en la suave presión de los labios y la humedad de su sedosa lengua. Emma se retiró con un gemido de satisfacción.

—Oh, muestras una gran promesa—, dijo ella, con voz ronca de deseo. —Creo que estamos listas para la lección dos.

—¿Lección dos?—

—La lengua— dijo Emma. —Es hora de que la utilices.

Regina se puso un poco rígida. Emma envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Regina y la sostuvo apretada.

—No tengas prisa— murmuró ella. —Sólo explora. Juega conmigo. Provócame y hazme quererte  
tanto que vaya a explotar si no te tengo.

—No hay problema.

Regina soltó un gemido bajo, necesitado y presionó su lengua en el calor mojado de la boca de Emma. Emma soltó un gemido de pura necesidad, tomando la espalda de Regina con las manos arañando y agarrando su camino los omóplatos de Regina con las uñas. Regina hizo lo que era algo natural. Trazó la punta de la lengua por los dientes lengua y las encías, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de la boca de Emma. Ella no se daba prisa, no empujó, simplemente trató de expresar todo lo que ella sentía, y lo mucho que deseaba a Emma, sin decir una palabra. Ahora bien consciente de lo que sentía es un gran beso, ella trató de imitar la técnica de Emma, comenzando una exploración lenta con sus lenguas. Avance y retroceso. Ese fue el nuevo juego, turnándose lamiendo la boca de la otra, yendo y viniendo con facilidad inconsciente. Regina concentrada totalmente en su intrincada danza, no existía ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza, solo el dar y recibir entre ellas. Atrás quedó el análisis autocrítico que normalmente solía ocupar su mente en un momento como este, y la duda. En su lugar fue puro instinto, la conducción de sus acciones. Cuando ellas se separaron, ambas estaban sin aliento.

—Creo que estamos ganando este juego— Emma sonrió. —Y ni siquiera hemos tenido la tercera lección.—

Regina le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Recuerdo haber oído algo acerca del uso de todo nuestro cuerpo al máximo.—

Emma la apretó en el suelo, presionando su espalda a la manta de lana gris. Ella manipuló a Regina hasta que ella esté en diagonal de la cabina, y luego colocar su cuerpo encima, pasando un muslo firme entre las piernas de Regina.

—Los mejores besos son mucho más que sólo en la boca— murmuró Emma. —Quiero sentir tus manos en mí, cariño. Y voy a tocarte, también. Por todas partes—

—Lo que sea, mientras pueda seguir besándote.

Regina levantó sus manos al culo de Emma. Luego trazó su lengua sobre la sonrisa de Emma y  
luego se rompió en su propia sonrisa. Emma pasó una mano detrás del cuello de Regina, doblándose sobre ella mientras sus labios siguieron en contacto, y le colocó la otra mano en el pecho de Regina.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo contigo. Te he estado deseando desde el momento en que entré en tu oficina, vi tu cabello castaño y tu traje de ejecutiva—.

—¿Te van ese tipo de cosas?— dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma se estremeció, sus párpados entrecerrados.

—No tienes ni idea— dijo. —Resulta que eres exactamente mi tipo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, empujando su lengua en la boca de Regina con un gemido de placer. Regina se dejó besar a fondo por un minuto o así antes de romper con una sonrisa suave.

—Te sugiero que te reserves el juicio hasta después de verme desnuda.

Ella se sonrojó al momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca _¡Qué cosa más estúpida dices!_

—No seas tonta— dijo Emma. —Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento, y sé que no  
seré decepcionada. Tienes curvas en los lugares correctos.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio para contener sus emociones.

—Bésame un poco más—susurró.

Emma cerró la distancia escasa entre ellas obedeciendo feliz. Cuando sus manos se deslizó hacia  
abajo sobre el pecho de Regina, su cuerpo se sacudió en estado de shock en la caricia apasionada y ella separo su boca de Emma, gritando de placer.

—Oh, cariño,— retumbó Emma—vas a ser así, tan sensible ¿verdad?—

Ella tiró a Emma con fuerza contra su muslo, saboreando el calor intenso entre sus piernas.  
Emma gimió e hizo girar sus caderas, moliendo su cuerpo inferior en Regina.

—Tengo que verificar algo.— dijo Regina

—¿Comprobar qué?—

Regina se deslizó un dedo por debajo de la tela negra que escondía el firme trasero de Emma. Comenzó a recorrer con la punta de los dedos la parte superior del culo de Emma, avanzando poco a poco bajando para explorar entre sus piernas. Para su placer extremo, se encontró con la humedad resbaladiza más lejos de la fuente de lo que esperaba.

—Oh, yo...—

Emma se retorcía de distancia, las mejillas de color rosado por la excitación. Desabrocho la camisa blanca de seda de Regina con las manos temblorosas, ella dijo:

—Quiero ver tus pechos ¿Está bien?

A pesar de la vacilación que se sentía por haber sido expuesto, Regina se obligó a relajarse. _Relájate. Ella ha estado en topless la mitad de la noche, y ahora es tu turno._

—Está bien— ella estuvo de acuerdo en un susurro.

Emma hurgó con los últimos botones y empujó la blusa abierta, aliviándola sobre los  
hombros de Regina. Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras observaba el sujetador blanco.

Ella pasó su yema del dedo a lo largo del borde del seno izquierdo.

—Me gusta esto.—dijo Emma.

—Uno de nosotras tiene que parecer inocente.— Emma encontró el cierre del sujetador de Regina entre sus pechos.

—Broche delantero— Ella lo desenganchó con una mano hábil. —Muy agradable.—

—Un golpe de suerte.

Regina tragó cuando Emma dejó el sujetador a un lado y la tocó con sus suaves manos. _Sigue hablando. No piense en el hecho que ella mira sus pechos ahora mismo._

—Y pensar casi llevé mi cinturón de castidad hoy.

Emma se rió entre dientes, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el pecho de Regina. Sus pezones eran rosado claro, casi tan pálidos como los de Emma, y más duros como Regina nunca había visto nunca antes.

Regina abrió la boca, sorprendida al ver la reacción de su cuerpo. Un momento después, se estremeció de placer ya que Emma arrastró la palma de la lengua hasta la parte inferior de su seno derecho, alrededor de su aureola, y luego chasqueó la punta en el punto duro del pezón. Regina lanzó una respiración entrecortada.

—Haz eso un poco más— rogó.

Sus piernas se abrieron, las caderas empujando hacia arriba, y una oleada de calor húmedo mancho su ropa interior. _Eso es todo, están arruinadas._ No importaba. Fue un pequeño precio a pagar, aunque sea su par favorito. Regina se acercó y cogió un puñado de pelo de Emma, obligando a acercarse más. Emma envolvió sus labios alrededor del pezón izquierdo y pestañeó en ella con la lengua.

—Oh, joder— gimió Regina.

Emma pasó del seno izquierdo hacia el derecho, detrás de besos húmedos y desordenados sobre la piel de Regina. Adoraba los pechos de esa mujer. Regina se sentía indigna de tal adoración y pero quiso ser egoísta, a pesar de todo. Ella sostuvo a la cabeza de Emma a su pecho, mientras los dedos de sus pies se doblaban en el éxtasis…

—Dios, me haces sentir como si yo voy a...

Emma se echó hacia atrás, liberando el pezón de Regina con un pop suave y húmedo. Ella se  
retiró lentamente, mirando a Regina con los ojos muy abiertos, fuera de foco.

—Cariño, lo siento. Tal vez debería...

¡Oh, no! La cara de Regina se inundó de calor cuando se dio cuenta que Emma estaba poniendo fin a su encuentro íntimo.

—¿Qué?— -Susurró-. —¿Crees que deberíamos parar?— Se sentó en la manta, tirando su camisa sobre sus pechos.

—No es porque quiero.—Emma apretó el brazo de Regina. —Créeme, me podría haber quedado allí toda la noche.—

Regina todavía podía oler la excitación de Emma que se estaba secando sola en su mano.

—Entonces ¿Por qué quieres parar?

—Bueno, porque yo quiero...—Emma hizo una pausa, y luego miró abajo en un punto entre sus cuerpos.—O, mejor dicho, no quiero que creas que esto es a lo que estaba destinada la noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

Regina se aflojó el control sobre ella la camisa abierta, sintiendo un poco menos a la defensiva, mientras escuchaba la voz de Emma. Estaba seria. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Yo no quiero ser tu recuerdo de un encuentro sexual loco, espontáneo en un ascensor durante tu cumpleaños—, dijo Emma.

_Con una stripper_. Se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes por un momento.

—Yo quiero salir contigo, Regina. Realmente me gustas y quiero salir contigo—.

_Muy bien, deja de entrar en pánico y empieza a enfocarte en lo que te está diciendo._

—¿De verdad crees que te veo de esa manera?— Regina le preguntó.—¿Como un recuerdo de tener una locura? ¿Una aventura de una noche?—

Ella tomó la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

—¿Realmente crees que yo me arriesgaría, después de todos estos años, en algo parecido esto?—

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Pero esa es otra razón por la que debes detenerte. Regina, nunca has estado con una mujer.— Regina le soltó la mano.

—Si vas a sugerir que tal vez estoy confundida, que esto es sólo una etapa, o un producto de esta situación. Entonces puedes terminar sola. Me han gustado mujeres por mucho antes que sólo esta  
noche en este ascensor, y si crees que soy – Emma le sostuvo una mano para prevenir las palabras de Regina.

—No, no digo esto. Sólo escúchame y trata de entender. Si estamos juntas, yo seré tu amante por primera vez en más de diez años. Y también voy a ser la primera mujer.

—Confía en mí, soy dolorosamente consciente de ese hecho.

—Regina, quiero esperar un tiempo.—Emma hizo una pausa. —¿Entiendes la gran responsabilidad sobre todo esto? Necesito que sepas que yo lo veo de esa manera, y no sólo como una noche caliente con una mujer hermosa.—

Regina logró una sonrisa tímida

—¿No puedes verlo como ambos?— Emma se rió, su tensión claramente se alivió.

—Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el lugar correcto. —dijo Emma.

—No en el suelo de algún ascensor atascado entre las plantas 19 y 20. —completó Regina.

—¿Qué piensas sobre cómo será nuestra primera vez?—

Regina sintió que el calor se extendía por su pecho en las palabras sinceras de Emma, aun si ella no estuviera necesariamente de acuerdo.

—¿Vino?¿Flores? ¿Luz de las velas y una cama blanda?—dijo Regina.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a tomar en cuenta todas esas ideas maravillosas y planeo seducirte a lo grande.  
De hecho, ya estoy pensando en lo que voy a hacer para el desayuno la mañana siguiente. Algo con calorías, ya que va a estar un poco de dolorida y definitivamente deshidratada.

—Realmente me gustan las tortitas. —dijo Regina.

Su voz delataba su excitación, ahora que el miedo al rechazo se había ido.

—Si— buscando ideas — Bien, entonces. Orgasmos y tortitas ¿Me estoy apresurando un poco?— Regina sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para los orgasmos y tortitas.

—Si no estás lista, yo no voy a empujar— dijo Emma.

—Yo sólo necesito que sepas que estoy lista. Te agradezco tu sentido del honor, y lo que estás tratando de mostrarme. Creo que eres demasiado buena para ser verdad, en serio. Yo sólo... —Hizo una pausa, que no sabía cómo expresarse en este sentido. Si Emma era la correcta, no debe importar la forma en que comenzó, ni cuándo.—Esto está bien para mí.

—¿Verdad?— Emma repitió.

—Esta noche quedaron atrapadas en un ascensor dos personas que no podían soportarse la una a la otra. Yo era una perra total para ti, pero por alguna razón te has convertido en mi amiga.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

—Este encuentro contigo ha sido asombroso. Quería golpearte tan sólo unas horas atrás, y ahora quiero hacerte sentir tan bien que incluso me duele.

Regina gimió al oír las palabras de Emma.

—Siento como que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.— Emma dio Regina una extraña sonrisa.

—Jodido, ¿eh?—

—Totalmente jodido— dijo Regina.

De alguna manera, Emma había llegado por completo a la morena. Ella hizo a Regina querer ponerse al descubierto a sí misma, a pesar de que eso la asustara terriblemente.

—Me siento tan abierta y expuesta contigo, confío en ti, y esto no va a cambiar todo lo que hagamos esta noche. Sé que quieres decir con cada palabra que dices sobre que esto es algo más. Siento lo mismo.—

—Nos estamos moviendo bastante rápido— dijo Emma. —No me gustaría que cualquiera de nosotras nos arrepintiésemos.

¿Que se pensaba Emma? ¿Que Regina no tenía experiencia presentes, y sin un control de sus deseos? ¿Que si ellos actuaron por su instinto, Regina puede tener dudas después huir de todo lo que se estaba formando entre ellas?

¿Qué se pensaba Emma? ¿Que tal vez había actuado por instinto y luego podría tener dudas y huir de todo lo que se estaba formando entre ellas? Que Regina no tuviese experiencias presentes no significaba que no tenga un control de sus deseos

—Entiendo a qué te refieres—dijo. —Pero ya sé que no seré capaz de alejarme mañana como si nada pasó. Es extraño, he gastado los diez años pasados evitando situaciones que podrían hacerme vulnerable, y eso no me ha hecho feliz. Tengo que hacer algo diferente.

—Simplemente no quiero arriesgarme a hacerte daño. —dijo Emma.

Regina dio la respuesta que estaba empezando a darse cuenta por sí misma:

—A veces hay que tomar riesgos para encontrar la felicidad.— Algo se apoderó de Emma, transformando su expresión en un resplandor radiante.

—Significa mucho para mí oírte decir eso. Y pensar que todo lo que se necesitó fueron unos pechos, una tanga y un baile con mala música.

—No—. Regina trajo la mano de Emma a sus labios y plantó un beso suave el dorso. —Todo lo que hizo falta fue conocerte.— Se necesitaron unos momentos para Emma para reunir la voluntad para hablar… Logró un sonido tranquilo, alegre que consiguió a Regina una amplia sonrisa.

—Maldita sea, Mills no está nada mal. Todavía no me puedo creer que aún no has encantado a legiones de mujeres en tu cama.—

—No soy buena con las Legiones— dijo Regina. —Por suerte para mí, sin embargo, me parece que lo hago bien contigo.

Casi desmayándose, Emma cubrió su corazón de la palma de su mano.

—Párelo, mujer. Si mezclas la adoración total con la lujuria que siento ahora mismo, no puedo ser responsable de mis actos.—

—¿Qué?— Regina le preguntó con una sonrisa. —¿Más besos? ¿El uso de todo nuestro cuerpo a la plena vigencia?—

La cara de Regina estaba llena un anhelo tan ardiente que Emma tuvo que romper su contacto con los ojos para mantener el control de sí misma. Más que nada, quería lanzar Regina en el suelo, arrancar su traje, y hacerla gemir. Pero realmente le gustaba Regina, hasta el punto que empezaba a asustarla, y se sintió paralizada por el miedo de hacer algo que la espantara.

—¿Es demasiado pronto para ti?— Regina le preguntó por un momento, en voz baja. —Quiero decir, por lo que sé, es probable que te guste salir con una chica durante meses antes de llevártela a la cama ¿verdad?

—Depende de la chica.— Emma tomó la mano de Regina, desesperada por restablecer el contacto. Eso parecía lo suficientemente seguro. Regina parecía tan preocupada por lo que ella sentía que no podía dejar de tocarla. Pensó acerca de la mejor manera de responder, y decidió que el humor podría ponerlas a ambas tranquilas. —Tu pareces bastante fácil. Dudo que tomara ese tiempo—

Regina se pasó una mano por el pelo, obviamente nerviosa de que su deseo era tan evidente. Ella pareció perdida en el pensamiento durante un momento, antes de decir:

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo ¿no?— frunciendo los labios en una leve sonrisa, añadió: —Parecía que estabas bastante dispuesta hace diez minutos.—La boca de Emma hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que quedar atrapada en un ascensor con una bella extraña durante la noche parece una oportunidad muy grande para perder. Casi me parece mal si no lo hiciera.—

—Y sólo pensar en la gran historia que tendremos para contar a nuestros nietos. —dijo Regina.

Emma estallo en risas de sorpresa. Broma o no, Regina había llegado a su punto de vista. Esta no fue una aventura de una noche como cualquiera de ellos se refiere.

—Voy a pensar en ello ¿vale?— Emma puso la palma de su mano sobre la garganta de Regina, envolvió los dedos alrededor de la suave curva de su cuello. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso a Regina lento y húmedo. —¿Por qué no tomarse un respiro y llegar a conocerse la una a la otra un poco mejor primero?—

El pequeño gemido de Regina de la desilusión casi deshizo a Emma. No podía imaginar aguantar de diez años de frustración sexual, luego a momentos de la prometida la liberación pedir que se tomara un respiro. Pero Emma tenía que conseguir calmar sus pensamientos antes de tomar la decisión de brincar en una relación sexual. Ella no estaba acostumbrada al sexo ocasional, y de ningún modo quería comenzar así con alguien que la hizo sentir tan feliz como Regina.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.—Regina pasó a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, una vez más. —Aunque debo decirte que después de unas horas juntas, tú ya me conoces mejor que nadie en mi vida ¿No es patético?

—No es patético— dijo Emma. —Es halagador.

—No, es patético.— Regina sujetó el cierre delantero de su sujetador con una resignación melancólica que se rasgó a Emma. —Nunca he reaccionado a nadie como yo a ti. Es una locura. Eres tan fácil hablar contigo.—

—Tú también— dijo Emma, distraída mientras miraba a Regina abrocharse su camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Ponerme mi camisa de nuevo. Me siento extraña aquí sentada casi desnuda mientras hablamos.— Emma puso mala cara.

—¿Así que me vas a castigar ocultando tus deliciosos pechos?—

—No pienses en ello como castigo. Además, yo no me voy a sentar aquí en topless mientras que tú tienes una camiseta—. Emma miró hacia su propio pecho.

—La camiseta es negociable.

—No, a menos que quieras ser violada aquí mismo en el suelo— dijo Regina —De acuerdo así que se trata de conocernos mejor. Pregunta lo que quieras. —Había una nota derrotada dela voz de Regina. _Diablos, no tengo secretos ocultos._

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—dijo Emma.

_Comenzando fácil ¿¡eh!?_

Regina pensó durante un momento.

—La Nochè Big Out 'en el crisol de culturas.

—Tomo nota. Por cierto ese es otro lugar que te voy a llevar para la cena. Cuando salgamos.—

—Estupendo. Entonces ¿y tú?¿Cuál es tu favorita?—

Gimiendo, Emma respondió sin vacilar.

—Las patatas dulces.

—Las patatas no son una comida— Emma le puso una mano sobre su estómago, que gruñó en señal de protesta repentina.

—Mierda, tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si compartimos esa barra de chocolate ahora?—

—Brillante idea— dijo Regina. —Tus pechos me hicieron olvidar todo sobre el postre.—

—Sí que te gusta culpar a mis pechos de todo, ¿no?—

—Bueno, no. Tu culo comparte parte de la culpa. También es fantástico. —dijo Regina.

Sonriendo, Emma buscado a través de su mochila.

—Eres tan fácil de complacer.— dijo Emma

—Que modesta—. Regina se comió con los ojos su culo descaradamente. —Me da un poco de muerte cerebral cada vez que te miro.—Emma se rió.

—Eso es bueno.— Ella encontró la barra de Hershey, lo desenvolvió, y lo partió en dos.

Aceptando su mitad, Regina dijo:

—Si me vas a dar chocolate cada vez que te digo lo mucho que amo a tu cuerpo, pesare ochocientas libras en poco tiempo—

—Ooh.— Emma hizo reventar un cuadrado en su boca.

—Y la muchacha sólo espera la llegada de halagos— Regina se comió uno de sus propios cuadros, gimiendo de placer en el sabor.

—Todo por el chocolate—dijo Emma.

—Confía en mí, lo tendré en mente—. Regina miro los labios de Emma mientras masticaba

—¿Qué va a hacer que te sientas como si me conoce lo suficientemente bien para dormir conmigo?— Emma casi se ahogó en la pregunta directa.

—Siempre he apreciado una mujer que puede ser directa ¿Podrías esperar a que no esté comiendo la próxima vez?—

—Lo siento. No puedes esperar que trabaje en este lugar y tenga guantes de seda.

—Oh, yo realmente pienso que alguna vez te veré 'suave'— dijo Emma. —Supongo que no esperare sexo salvaje y sudoroso de Regina—. Regina se enrojeció furiosamente.

—Yo tampoco ¿Te gusta?—

—Mucho—. Emma se quedó mirando la cara de Regina y luego algunos otros lugares en las cercanías de los pechos.

—Tal vez demasiado.—

—¿Por qué eres tan insegura acerca de esto?— Un rastro de tensión cambió la voz de Regina. —Pareces bastante sexualmente abierta para mí.—

—Lo soy.— Emma podría leerla confusión y desilusión en los ojos de Regina. Ella había enviado señales mixtas. Un momento desnudándose y viniendo a ella, y la siguiente echándose atrás como una primeriza en el sexo.

—Sólo puedo imaginar lo que debes pensar.—

—¿Importa realmente lo que pienso? Prácticamente te llamé puta por hacer tu trabajo.—

—Sí, es muy importante. Si yo no quisiera verle después esta noche. No importa en absoluto pero esta noche es sólo un comienzo para nosotras—. Regina sonrió. Su rostro parecía aliviado de repente. —Yo tampoco tenía derecho a juzgarte antes— dijo.

—Sólo lo hice porque me sentía mal conmigo misma.—Del tono de Regina Emma adivinó que ella había estado permitiéndose auto recriminarse. Tal vez pensó que Emma se había retirado por miedo a ser visto como una guarra después de los hechos.

—¿Por qué te sientes tan mal contigo misma?— Emma le preguntó suavemente.

—A veces me siento como la de mojigata más grande en el mundo, por lo que, naturalmente, me puse a tratar de hacerte sentir como la guarra más grande. No es lo que yo creo en absoluto. Espero que puedas perdonarme.—

—Ya lo hice—, dijo Emma.—Pero gracias por decirlo una vez más, de todos modos.—

Pensó por un momento mientras saboreaba una de sus últimas piezas de chocolate.

—Haz algo por mí. Cualquier cosa. —dijo Regina

No había ninguna coquetería en el tono de Regina. Ella miró a los ojos de Emma, como si ella quería ver en su interior.

—Vamos a hablar un poco de todo. Al igual que en una cita, apenas estamos descubriendo acerca de una y de otra.— dijo Emma.

—Una cita. Me gusta la idea.—

Regina sonrió.

—Supongamos que no estás trabajando— dijo Emma. —Háblame de tu domingo ideal, a partir del momento en que se despierta por la mañana. Nada de trabajar—

—Bien, los domingos por la mañana, generalmente no salgo de la cama hasta que yo haya pasado... un poco de tiempo conmigo.— Sus mejillas enrojecieron y ella inmediatamente apartó su mirada fija, pareciendo ligeramente incómoda con la admisión.

—Una mujer conforme a mi corazón— dijo Emma.—Un domingo por la mañana, sin un orgasmo auto inducido es como un día sin sol.— Regina se iluminó y se reunió con los ojos de Emma.

—Después de eso, me gusta tomar un baño largo y caliente. Por lo general, una película en el sofá de la tarde de compras, si tengo que ir a leer algo agradable y explícito, por lo general, las lesbianas en la naturaleza –...—

—No me jodas. — dijo Emma, riéndose entre dientes. —"Yo soy heterosexual" me dijiste. Sabía que no eras hetero, pero con la forma en que te sonrojaste cuando empezaste a leer la novela erótica lesbiana, casi me había convencido. Tan tímida, tan escandalizada por la idea de una porno muy poco literaria. —¿Ahora me entero de que eres una experta en literatura erótica lesbiana?— Reginas sonrió.

—Bueno, no suelo tener que leerlo en voz alta ante un público.—

—Pero tú eres tan buena en eso— dijo Emma. —Bien, volviendo a su mañana ¿Duermes desnuda?— La sonrisa de Regina vaciló ligeramente, haciéndose tímida.

—Desnuda.

—Bien—, ella dijo. —¿Haces el ruido cuándo te corres? ¿Ya sabes, cuándo pasas el tiempo contigo?—

—Sabía que de alguna manera tropezaría de nuevo en la verdad o prenda sin darme cuenta— dijo Regina.

—Por supuesto no tienes que contestar si no quieres, porque igualmente pienso confirmar la respuesta yo misma bastante pronto—

—Regina movió la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo.

—No es lo usual—, dijo. —A veces no puedo evitarlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, estoy callada.—

—Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto— dijo Emma. Regina se acercó y le tomó la mano. Le acarició los delgados dedos con la suya, estudiando las intrincadas líneas de nudillos de Emma.

—Creo que parte de la razón por la que estoy callada es porque crecí en una casa con mi hermana en la habitación de un lado de mí y de mis padres en el otro Lado. Años de masturbarse en secreto, me enseñaron a correrme como un ninja, silenciosa y sigilosa. Es un hábito difícil  
de romper.

—Correrse como un ninja. Oh, Dios mío, eso no tiene precio.

—Es cierto—, defendió Regina. —Además, creo que me suena raro ¿sabes? Toda entrecortada y fuera de control—. Ella se estremeció.

—Uf— dijo Emma.

Emma se rió entre dientes. El sentido del humor es realmente un punto de encender, y esto no ayudaba a calmarla.

—Oh, Regina... Bueno, me gustas mucho—. Regina vestía una estúpida sonrisa

—Esa es la idea.—

—Y, por cierto, voy a ser la jueza de cómo suenan tus gemidos cuando te haga llegar—dijo Emma. —Dudo que 'raro' será el primer adjetivo que vaya a elegir.

—Me estás matando.— Regina se dejó caer en la manta de Emma, acostada de lado, mirando por encima de las rodillas de Emma, con sus brazos alrededor de ella misma. Emma se unió a ella, que se extendió para acostarse a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, sosteniéndose en un codo ella estiró su mano hacia el estómago de Regina, acariciándole suavemente a través de su camisa.

—Lo siento— dijo Emma —¿No hago un trabajo muy bueno para alejarnos de la cosa sexual —

—¿Verdad?— Dijo Regina.

—Lo siento—. Emma trazó círculos perezosos alrededor de su ombligo. —Es difícil. Me esfuerzo tanto por ser noble ahora, y responsable.—

—Lo sé.— La mirada fija de Regina se deslizó sobre la cara de Emma y abajo su garganta. —Es imposible no desearte ahora mismo— Ella se inclinó, presionando un beso suave en el lado del cuello de Emma. Emma inclinó la cabeza para mejorar el acceso, jadeando cuando Regina mordisqueo en la suave piel de su garganta.

—Casi parece inútil tratar de resistirse a lo que está pasando aquí— susurró Emma, tanto a ella misma como a Regina.

—¿Casi?— Regina empujó su mano bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Emma, casi rozando la palma hacia arriba la curva de su cintura. —Es completamente inútil.

—Maldita sea—. Emma se levantó y se inclinó sobre Regina, lamiendo su labio inferior. —Se supone que debo de ser la voz de la razón.—

—¿Por qué?— Regina le preguntó cuando su mano tocó un pecho de Emma por debajo de su camisa. Ella dio a la carne firme un suave apretón —No tengo que ser protegida, Emma. Tienes que tocarme.—Emma gimió ya que su pezón fue pellizcado. Ella empujó su lengua profundamente en la boca de Regina, besándola largo y duro.

Así, toda la resistencia de Emma se derritió. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no duraría otra media hora en este espacio sin ceder ante su necesidad –la de ambas- . Mientras se besaban, ella sujeto ambas manos de Regina en el suelo sobre su cabeza. Con la espalda apoyada en el suelo, las muñecas capturadas en un firme asimiento, miró su cara por el nerviosismo, pero sólo encontró la emoción. Sintiéndose abrumada con la pasión, Emma asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien— susurró. —Entonces, déjame amarte.


	8. HORA DIEZ

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hey, lamento mucho la tardanza! Tuve un problema con la pc que tardó varios días en arreglarse, el capítulo tenía hartos errores de traducción blablab. Y aunque intenté hacerlo en la tablet -por donde acostumbro leer- fue imposible.**

**Soy muy consciente de la parte donde lo dejé jajaja me siento muy malvada. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo, el cual les recomiendo no leer en lugares públicos!**

* * *

HORA DIEZ - 4:00 A.M.

Regina miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos verde intenso de Emma. Probó el apretón en sus muñecas, jadeando cuando Emma la apretó sosteniéndola.

—¿Me permites?— Emma murmuró, y se inclinó para chupar el labio inferior de Regina con su boca. Sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes, murmuró: —¿Hacemos el amor?

Regina exhalo con voz temblorosa, contenta de que ya estaba acostada. Seguramente sus piernas habían dejado de trabajar ya.

—Vaya, no pasó mucho tiempo para convencerte. —dijo Regina.

Emma se retiró, deslizando la lengua por el labio superior de Regina.

—Eres muy persuasiva. —Soltó una de las muñecas de Regina y le acarició el dorso de la mano sobre la mejilla de Regina. —Lo admito, soy impotente ante esos hermosos ojos marrones. —expresó Emma.

—Me alegro de ser capaz de seducirte. —dijo Regina.

—Me alegro, también.

—Tengo veinte y ocho años de edad. —Regina dobló sus dedos bajo la mano que todavía sostenía su muñeca, que inhala en la sensación de ser retenida. —Es hora de comenzar a tomar decisiones cuestionables donde el sexo está presente…

Emma se rio entre dientes, pero sus ojos estaban serios.

—¿Crees que esta es una decisión cuestionable?— preguntó Emma. Regina sonrió.

—No, pero sé que se supones que es una.

Se mordió el labio, Emma le dejo libre la mano de la muñeca atrapada de Regina.

—Te prometo que esto no sé...quiero decir, que —titubeó la morena. —No voy a flipar. Yo todavía te respetare por la mañana.

—Bien, entonces— Emma empujó sus caderas contra Regina y juntándose las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos. —Supongo que realmente no hay ninguna razón para mí de no arrancar tu ropa y hacerle una mujer aquí y ahora.

—Supongo que no la hay. —Estuvo de acuerdo Regina. —Así que comenzarás con la rotura.

Emma se echó a reír, pero se detuvo después de sólo un instante cuando su mirada se fijó en algo en la esquina superior de la cabina del ascensor. —Oh, mierda. —

Regina movió sus hombros, estirando el cuello para ver lo que Emma estaba mirando. —Oh, mierda ¿Qué?

—Um... ¿Crees que la cámara sigue funcionando?— preguntó la rubia.

Regina se sentó de golpe, desalojando a Emma de su posición encima de su cuerpo. Puso las manos en la manta para poder mirar con la boca abierta la cámara de vigilancia montada al lado de la fila de botones en la puerta del ascensor _¿Cómo diablos santos no recordé esa cosa?_

—Uh...— Con el corazón palpitante, Regina fue a través de una lista mental. _Vamos a ver: me tienen en el suelo con mi cabeza en el regazo de Emma. Emma medio desnuda y bailando. Me tienen besándome con otra mujer y mis pechos desnudos. _Su mente giró cuando ella comenzó a pensar en cómo convencer a Leroy, el guardia de seguridad para entregar la cinta potencialmente embarazosa. —Mierda.

Como sintiendo la angustia creciente de Regina, Emma puso una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo.

—Probablemente no funciona. Si el ascensor no funciona ¿Cómo podría funcionar la cámara?—intentó tranquilizarla.

_De la misma forma que las luces de emergencia están funcionando._ Con creciente horror, Regina continuo boquiabierta ante la lente de la cámara que miraba hacia abajo. —Oh, mierda.

Emma le dio un suave apretón del brazo. —No te preocupes, tienes unos pechos hermosos.

Regina miro de golpe a Emma y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. — ¿De verdad crees que eso me hace sentir mejor? Yo trabajo aquí.

—La gente ve mis tetas en mi lugar de trabajo todo el tiempo— dijo Emma, con una sonrisa burlona. —No es tan grave.

Regina logró una media risa, mitad gemido, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. —Oh, Dios mío.

Esto selló el acuerdo: ellas no podían tener el sexo ahora. Regina podría hacer muchas cosas con Emma, pero ser protagonista de su propia peli porno de lesbianas no era uno de ellas. Por lo menos no en la primera cita.

—¡Ah!—exclamó Emma.—¡Lo tengo!

Regina destapó sus ojos y miró a Emma rebuscar por su mochila. —Por favor, dime que tienes una práctica y excelente máquina de borrado de cintas de video que olvidaste mostrarme antes.

—Casi tan bueno.

Emma saco el bote de la crema batida y lo sostuvo en alto, sonriendo enormemente. Regina movió la cabeza con rechazo feroz.

—No hay modo que yo lama tus pechos ahora que somos material de reality show…

Emma se burlaba cuando se levantó y sacudió el bote antes de destapar el mismo. —No, tonta. —Se levantó en puntillas, el objetivo de la boquilla del bote era la lente de la cámara. —Estoy eliminando el problema.

Asombrada, Regina vio como Emma cubría la lente con espesa y blanca crema batida. Aunque algunas gotas llegaron al suelo, la mayoría se quedó, bloqueando la vista. —Eres un genio. — susurró Regina.

—Por supuesto, esto no hace mucho sobre lo que ellos ya tienen— Emma se dejó caer sobre la manta junto a Regina. —Vamos a preocuparnos de eso cuando llegue el momento ¿De acuerdo? No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora mismo.

A regañadientes, Regina dijo: —Está bien.

Emma se aclaró la garganta. —Ahora... creo que iba a hacer el amor contigo.

Ella sí que sabía cómo hacer que una chica se sienta mejor. Regina quiso alejar su paranoia, tratando de concentrarse. Se tumbó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. —¿No estábamos más o menos por aquí?

—Oh, sí. — ronroneó Emma. —Justo ahí.

Tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza sin dudarlo. Regina estaba embobada con los pechos de Emma. No importaba cuantas veces los hubiese visto, nunca comenzarían a ser menos espectaculares.

—Perfecto. —Emma comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Regina otra vez, y esta vez sus manos se movían lentamente, como si no tuviesen ninguna prisa en absoluto.

—Quiero sentirte contra mí. —expresó Emma.

Regina se quedó silenciosa ya que Emma la despojó de su camisa y sujetador, y miró su propio pecho elevarse y caerse con el entusiasmo. Dentro, ella era el caos total. Nunca había estado tan excitada, cada nervio terminaba en fuego. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte en su pecho que tenía miedo de cualquier energía que su cuerpo estaba siendo desviado hacia allí la hiciera dejar de respirar.

Emma se acomodó encima de ella con un gemido lánguido. —Eso está mejor— dijo y llevó su mano hasta enredarla en el cabello de Regina. Su pielera suave como la seda sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena.

—Ya te digo. —dijo Regina mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza contra los pechos desnudos de Emma.

—Se siente maravilloso. —dijo Emma.

Se inclinó y capturó la boca de Regina en un beso lento y perezoso. Separándose, colocó una mano sobre el corazón de Regina.

—Respira, cariño. —Regina asintió con la cabeza e inhaló profundamente. El aroma de Emma la hizo marear más, entonces exhaló. Luego acunó a Emma y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Se siente maravilloso, también— murmuró Regina.

La morena levantó la cabeza y trazó la lengua por los labios Emma hasta que ellos se separaron y ella fue aceptada en su interior. Esto no tomó mucho tiempo para que sus besos persistentes y toques suaves se intensificaran algo más. Regina apretó y acarició la piel desnuda del trasero de Emma ya que esta montó con firmeza su muslo levantado.

Podía sentir aumentar el ritmo cardíaco de Emma y rivalizar con el suyo mientras se besaban, calientes y descuidadas, las dos gimiendo y respirando pesadamente. Regina deslizó sus dedos por debajo del hilo que se extendía entre el culo de Emma de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión se alejó del toque íntimo, y Emma arrancó su boca de la de Regina.

—¿Quieres quitarla?

Aturdida, Regina le preguntó: —¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi tanga. —Emma movió sus caderas, sonriendo abiertamente cuando Regina envolvió sus piernas alrededor de ellas.

—Parece claro que la quieres fuera. —Regina miró fijamente en Emma, sintiéndose improbablemente tímida dado la posición en la cual ellos estaban.

—La quiero fuera. —Emma se despegó del abrazo del cuerpo lleno de Regina y se puso de pie.

—Sácala tú, nena. Quiero que me mires.

Regina se levantó tragando contra una garganta demasiado seca. _Gracias, universo._ Se quedó mirando el triángulo de material sedoso negro que cubría a Emma y aspiró profundamente, lamiéndoselos labios.

—¿Me prometes despertarme si me desmayo? Quiero terminar esto sin importar lo que pase.

Emma la miró complacida e interesada.

—¿Estás en peligro de perder el conocimiento?

—Honestamente, sí. —Regina llevó las manos a las caderas de Emma, enganchando los dedos en la cinturilla de su tanga.

—Tengo miedo de despertarme de este sueño cuando lo esté haciendo bien. —Emma le dio un suave tirón de pelo.

—Realmente no podrías ser más dulce.

Conteniendo la respiración, Regina tiró del tanga de Emma por encima de sus caderas, comenzando lento y exhalando de modo inestable cuando ella destapó la intimidad de la rubia.

—Oh. —Emma separó sus pies, animando a Regina a tirar del material frágil a lo largo  
de sus piernas. Regina se echó hacia atrás cuando Emma los echó al lado descuidadamente de un  
puntapié, luego se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo para que pudiera mirar a la humedad evidente en frente de su cara.

—Me gustas en esta posición. —dijo Emma.

Ella movió la mano en el cabello de Regina en su rostro, trazando una suave línea por su mejilla, luego en la mandíbula. Ella se cernía sobre Regina como una diosa para ser adorada.

—Eres muy atractiva.

Incapaz de contenerse, Regina se inclinó hacia delante y acarició entre los muslos de Emma con la nariz y los labios. Emma estaba caliente y resbaladiza, y tan fragante que Regina gimió de placer.

—Muy atractiva. —murmuró Regina, deslizando su mano por el redondo culo de Emma.

—Vaya… —dijo Emma con voz temblorosa. Capturando el rostro de Regina con ambas manos. —Tenemos que hacer más lento esto, sólo un poco.

Juntando su coraje, Regina sacó su lengua y dio un lametón sobre la piel suave del muslo interior de Emma antes de que de ella la apartara con manos insistentes. Una dulzura se quedó en su  
lengua, y sintió que su propia intimidad se mojaba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba probando a Emma.

—¿Por qué tenemos que frenar un poco?

—Debido a que necesitas estar desnuda, también— Emma se puso de rodillas y se enfrentó a Regina.

_Desnuda. Vale._ Regina corrió sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Emma, tratando de no sentirse inadecuada en todos los sentidos.

—Desnuda. Vale. —Emma se echó a reír y tiró cerca sus pechos para que se choquen entre sí.

—Eres hermosa, Regina. —Estirando el cuello, roció la garganta de Regina con pequeños besos y mordiscos. —Absolutamente preciosa.

Emma dejó caer la mano hacia abajo para presionar contra el vientre de Regina, todavía besándose. Resistiendo el impulso de impulsar su estómago hacia adentro, Regina cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para dar un mejor acceso a Emma. Inmediatamente la rubia se pegó al punto del pulso de Regina y chupó con fuerza suficiente para enviar una sacudida de placer tronando en todo el cuerpo de Regina.

Sin romper el contacto de sus bocas, Regina dejó caer su mano entre sus cuerpos rozando con la palma muy cerca de la húmeda y caliente intimidad de Emma. La rubia inhaló una respiración inestable y finalmente detuvo sus besos, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Regina. Emma puso las manos entre las piernas de Regina y palmeó a través de sus pantalones.

—Estoy hambrienta. —Regina cerró los ojos mientras ella luchaba por competir con la abrumadora sensación de ser tocada tan íntimamente. Incluso a través de la ropa, era caricia más electrizante que había recibido en su vida. Emma movió la mano hacia el botón de los pantalones de Regina.

—¿Puedo?

Cuando pudo volver articulas palabra, Regina dijo: —Sí.

Emma llevó la mano hacia abajo y hurgo en los pantalones de Regina. El ligero temblor de sus  
dedos sorprendió a Regina, y preguntó:

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Increíblemente. —murmuró Emma. Ella logró deshacer el botón, y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo despacio. —¿Lo estás tú?

Regina hizo un balance. De alguna manera, ayudó mucho saber que Emma estaba nerviosa, también. Que fuera normal, y no sólo porque ella era socialmente inepta.

—No tanto como antes. —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Está bien. —dijo Emma.

Apretó una palma contra el principio de la espalda de Regina y trasladó la otra mano para descansar en el estómago de la morena.

Regina estaba lista para retomar sus palabras confiadas en ese momento pero Emma deslizo una mano sobre su abdomen y se deslizando sus pantalones desabrochados. Antes de que se pudiera enterar de lo que estaba pasando, la mano de Emma la acunaba, y la cuidadosa yema del dedo se  
deslizó por la humedad abundante que se había reunido.

—Oh, Regina. —La voz de Emma sonaba tensa. —Estás empapada.— las mejillas de Regina ardían. No había manera de que tanta humedad fuera normal.

—Por horas, la verdad— dijo la morena.

—Mi pobre niña. — susurró Emma y retiró la mano para que pudiera tirar de los pantalones de Regina hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. —Deja que me ocupe de eso.

Emma puso una mano suave sobre el hombro de Regina y empujó.

—Acuéstate para mí.

Regina se desplomó sobre su espalda con un suspiro de alivio. Había estado teniendo problemas para mantenerse en posición vertical sobre sus rodillas débiles, temblando.

—Levanta. —instó Emma con una suave palmada en la cadera. Cuando Regina plantó los pies y levantó sus caderas en el aire, Emma tiró los pantalones abajo. Tirando hacia el costado, trazó la cintura de las bragas de Regina con un dedo.

—Están en ruinas ¿No? —preguntó Emma.

Regina se retorcía bajo el toque de Emma, muy consciente de la humedad que manchaba su ropa interior.

—Hasta que yo pueda encontrar alguna lavandería, sí. —dijo la morena.

—Blancas. —Emma se frotó su palma de la mano en la entrepierna de las bragas de algodón. —Son tan hermosos en ti.

—Mi par favorito. —admitió Regina.

—El mío también. Hasta ahora. —Emma le miró con seriedad. —Aun así, tengo que quitártelas.

Regina respiró hondo. Por supuesto. De esa manera funcionaban las cosas, así que estuvo de acuerdo con un cabeceo renuente.

—Muy bien. —Emma se tendió junto a Regina, moviendo su mano para descansar en su abdomen blando.

—Tienes la más dulce de las barrigas. —dijo. Acariciando la piel alrededor de su ombligo, con ligeros toques de pluma, Emma agregó: —Me encanta tu cuerpo.

Regina miró a sí misma con una distancia crítica. Por primera vez, ella sintió un cierto brillo caliente a la vista de sus pechos llenos y todas sus curvas, sobre todo de la mano de Emma en ella. Sonrió, envalentonada por la obvia apreciación de Emma.

—Es... está bien.

Emma deslizó su mano por debajo de la cintura de las bragas de Regina, corriendo con sus dedos la intimidad de la morena. —Esto me encanta. —Regina se quedó mirando la forma de la mano de Emma se movía debajo de su ropa interior con los ojos incrédulos. Cuando sintió el roce de un dedo en su clítoris hinchado y resbaladizo, arqueó su espalda y dio un grito Emma llevó su boca al oído de Regina.

—De modo que, tan sensible.

Regina apretó los puños a los costados. Sus caderas se movían en círculos desesperados bajo la mano de Emma, necesitados de más.

—Quítamelas. —susurró Regina.

—¿Sacarlas fuera?— Emma se metió en una sonrisa burlona. —¿Quieres que tenga mejor acceso?

La capacidad de Regina para participar en bromas ingeniosas se estaba deteriorando rápidamente, junto con sus funciones autónomas. Trató de controlar su respiración cuando Emma presiono la longitud de sus dedos sobre sus labios, luego frotó arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la carne resbaladiza.

—Quiero que... eh... sí. —ella da buenos consejos. Emma retiró la mano, dejando a Regina en frío y con ganas, con su ausencia. La rubia tiró en las bragas de Regina con ambas manos, y ella levantó sus caderas automáticamente, permitiendo a Emma desnudarla.

—Estás preciosa. —ronroneó Emma.

Ella se quedó entre las piernas de Regina y se frotó la palma de la mano sobre su vientre.

—Estoy tratando de decidir qué hacer primero. —murmuró, lanzando su mirada entre los pechos de Regina y su sexo. —No es tan fácil como puede parecer.

Los pezones de Regina se endurecieron en la sensación de la mano de Emma entre sus piernas, y en el sonido de su voz gutural.

—Bésame. —sugirió en voz baja. Llegó entre sus propias piernas con dedos temblorosos, tomando la mano de Emma y llevarla a sus labios. —Para empezar, bésame.

Emma sustituyó sus dedos por su boca, dando a Regina un beso que hizo sus dedos del pie rizarse. Regina se abrió de piernas y dejó a Emma colocarse entre ellas, gimiendo en la sensación de la piel desnuda de la rubia en la de ella. Era casi demasiado para soportar: los pezones erectos de Emma frotando contra los suyos, la humedad de Emma enredándose con la propia de Regina, el peso agradable de un cuerpo delgado de mujer encima de ella. _Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido_. Emma puso fin a su beso, deslizando su boca abajo sobre la barbilla de Regina a su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo su piel cada centímetro del camino.

—Eres tan suave. —murmuró Emma mientras se perdía con besos húmedos hasta la pendiente de los pechos de Regina.

—Me siento tan bien. —dijo mientras sentía cómo Emma lamia uno de sus pezones erectos.

—Nunca te quiero ver con ropa de nuevo. —dijo y luego tomó el pezón de Regina entre sus dientes brevemente antes de soltarlo y lamiéndolo esto con el piso de su lengua. Regina se echó a reír, un sonido susurrante que sonaba más como un grito ahogado que la expresión de la alegría desenfrenada. Eso fue todo. La boca de Emma se metió en una sonrisa alrededor de su pezón, por un momento, todavía lamiendo y luego chupando con fuerza. Regina miraba, todavía fascinada por la realidad de ser tocada por otra mujer. Emma soltó su pezón y besó a su gemelo, prodigando el mismo tipo de atención en el otro pecho. Regina se retorcía y gemía bajo su tacto, sorprendida por su total falta de conciencia de sí misma a la hora de reaccionar en voz alta a las caricias de Emma. El muslo de Emma apretó en la humedad copiosa entre sus piernas, forzando una súplica estrangulada.

—Emma, por favor. Por favor. —Emma levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no me tomó mucho tiempo para hacerte rogar. —desinhibida, Regina trató de recuperar el aliento.

—Estoy dispuesta...— pero gritó cuando Emma tomó un pezón entre los dedos y tiró de él. —A… a pedir limosna.

Emma la besó en la boca, murmurando:

—Eso no va a ser necesario. —Ella se desenredó de Regina, luego inició un lento descenso del cuerpo de Regina, arrastrando besos calientes, cortando los besos en el camino. La cosa siguiente que supo Regina, que sus muslos pálidos se levantaron sobre los hombros delgados de Emma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—susurró Regina en estado de shock.

Sabía perfectamente claro lo que Emma estaba haciendo, por supuesto. Regina había visto porno y leído historias suficientes como para tener ninguna duda. No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se deslizó de nuevo un poco más para dejar espacio y Emma más plenamente asentada entre los muslos. Se lamió los labios como si en previsión de una gran comida, mirando la intimidad de Regina con el hambre en sus ojos.

—Voy a probar. —dijo en voz baja.

Ella se inclinó y besó la cara interna del muslo de Regina, y cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, la morena podía ver los labios carnosos de su brillante capa de jugos en Emma. Emma sacó la lengua y robó el labio inferior, cerró los ojos caídos en la apreciación obvia.

—Delicioso.

Regina no respondió, estaba demasiado preocupada con la burla increíble entre las piernas. Emma movió su boca a través de sus muslos internos, entregando suaves mordiscos a lo largo de los pliegues uno a cada lado de su palpitante sexo. Ella sonrió a Regina con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda mientras trabajaba, metiendo su lengua de vez en cuando para asestar un golpe a la piel sensible. Regina se olvidó de cómo respirar. No sabía si sobreviviría a la noche. Emma tarareaba mientras apretaba su boca contra los labios que protegían el clítoris palpitante de Regina, proporcionando una gran presión, suficiente para que la morena de un grito ahogado y arquee su espalda en la anticipación. Regina coloco la mano en el espeso cabello dorado de Emma, los muslos temblando ante lo que iba a suceder. Emma tenía su mano sobre el estómago de Regina y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?—

Regina asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces sin llegar a formar cualquier palabra en realidad. Apretó los dedos en el pelo de Emma, luego gimió cuando Emma plantó.

—¿Estás lista?

Los ojos Emma eran brillantes y vivos, llenos de placer evidente. Regina abrió la boca para responder afirmativamente, pero lo único que logró fue en su lugar un tranquilo gemido que se convirtió en un grito de asombro cuando Emma se flexiono ligeramente para hacer estallar una corriente de aire sobre su sexo recalentado. La brisa levantó sus pezones en puntos aún más duros arrancando una mueca afligida de ella.

—Por favor, bésame —declaró Regina.

No hubo ninguna vacilación. Regina estaba más allá de tener miedo de pedir lo que quería. Emma planto otro beso suave entre las piernas de la morena para luego retirarse, pero manteniendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de la otra parte de Regina más la necesitaba, ella murmuró:

—¿Así?—

Casi contra su voluntad, Regina levantó las caderas para tratar de forzar un contacto más.

—Bésame más duro.

Emma bajó la boca y se presiona labios firmes hasta el mismo lugar, jugando con el clítoris de Regina con la promesa de su atención, pero todavía no era suficiente.

—Más duro ¿Así?

Preguntó la rubia. Regina apretó la mano en el pelo de Emma de nuevo, resistiendo la tentación de forzar su cara entre sus piernas.

—Dios, Emma, por favor.

Emma movió la mano mientras admiraba a Regina, expuesta de cantar su necesidad húmeda e hinchada, y bajó la cabeza para lamer sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Regina gritó sorprendida por la sensación exquisita. Emma levantó la cara.

—¿Algo así?— Regina asintió con la cabeza, desesperada por más.

—Yo nunca he... Nunca he sentido nada por el estilo—Ella tiró en el pelo de Emma, impulsando su espalda. —Por favor... por favor.

Emma arrastró su lengua hasta la longitud del sexo de la morena, desatando una nueva ola de humedad que Regina estaba seguro de Emma tuvo que sentir en la barbilla. Apartándose por un instante, Emma dijo:

—Eres tan hermosa, Regina. Gracias por esto.

Y luego la rubia se instaló en el festín. La boca de Regina se abrió y se mantuvo así, con los puños apretados y sus dedos perdidos entre los rizos de Emma. Cuando la rubia cubrió de la carne hinchada de su sexo con la boca entera, su cuerpo se tensó en el beso íntimo, mucho más intenso y consumado de todo lo que ella había imaginado que sería. Sus manos soltaron el pelo de Emma, estaba deshuesada bajo el asalto sensible, y carecía de la fuerza para ejercer su voluntad de cualquier modo. Se rindió a Emma, en cuerpo y alma, se volvió más vulnerable de lo que había sido nunca antes, y enamorada de la felicidad embriagadora agradecida a sí misma y a Emma por completo.

Gimiendo, Regina era todo instinto y nada pensamiento. La lengua de Emma jugaba con ella con habilidad casual, puliendo arriba y abajo la carne estirada y la humedad resbaladiza. Se movió más abajo, rodeando la apertura apretada de Regina, presionando dentro ligeramente para luego retirarse con un meneo sensual. Emma tomó los muslos interiores de Regina, sosteniéndola abierta para continuar su labor con sus labios y lengua. Regina se aferró a la cabeza de la rubia con ambas manos, temblando sin control por todo el placer que la estaba envolviendo y Emma la agarró más fuerte cuando sintió a Regina mover sus caderas tentativas a su rostro, en busca de más fricción.

—Sí Emma, sí, sí. —exclamó Regina y plantó los pies en la manta, tratando de aprovechar mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de Emma. —Sí, por favor, sí.

Emma abrió la boca, deslizando su lengua en el clítoris palpitante de Regina en círculos más grandes. El placer era tan intenso que el cuerpo de la morena casi no parecía saber a dónde para romper esa barrera final para la liberación sin sentido. Ella flotaba en el precipicio, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras buscaba aquella última caricia que la empujaría sobre el borde. Lo encontró cuando Emma subió una mano y pellizcó su pezón con fuerza, haciéndolo rodar entre su pulgar e índice, todavía lamiendo, deslizando sus labios luego arriba y debajo de la longitud del clítoris hinchado de la morena. Regina gritó y arqueó la espalda, sosteniendo la cabeza de Emma fuertemente a ella, siguiendo el bombeo y empuje. Regina no fue para nada silenciosa cuando llegó. Gemía y juraba incoherencias cuando el placer del orgasmo arrancó a través de su cuerpo. Aguantó las acometidas de la sensación, siempre y cuando pudo, desesperada por la experimentar hasta el último fragmento de la misma, pero finalmente tuvo que empujar hacer a un lado a Emma con manos temblorosas.

—Espera. —sollozó Regina. —Espera, yo...

Ella se quedó inerte en los brazos de Emma hasta que el asalto de su boca había cesado, ardientes  
lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos ardían con la emoción provocada por todos los sentimientos que Emma movió en ella, y el llanto era la única manera de aliviar un poco la presión en el interior.

—Dios mío.

Emma besó el camino hasta el abdomen de Regina, por encima de su vientre y llevo a ambas manos sobre los hombros de Regina en una brazo sensible. Su boca dejó un rastro húmedo a lo largo de las costillas de Regina, su pecho derecho, el hombro, el cuello y la barbilla. Emma recorrió hábilmente la boca de la morena, compartiendo un sabor que Regina sólo había probado irresolutamente antes de aquel momento. Supo deliciosa en la boca de Emma. La rubia acunó a Regina en sus brazos, besándola durante momentos largos antes de retirarse con una sonrisa sensible.

—Eso fue increíble. —susurró, rozando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas de Regina. —Regina, cariño, eres una maravilla.

Regina se aferró a los hombros de Emma, escondiendo el rostro en su suave y cálido cuello mientras seguía llorando. Emma facilitó su brazo por la espalda de la morena, sosteniéndola y susurró:

—Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido esta noche. Por lo que también estoy tan feliz de que este ascensor se haya atascado. Se sentía tan bien que tocarte y que te gustase. No estoy segura de haber conseguido alguna vez que una mujer se encienda así.

Las lágrimas de Regina se redujeron con las tranquilas palabras de Emma, luego se detuvo por completo. Apretó su brazo alrededor de Emma, aferrándose a su cuerpo flexible cuando su ritmo cardiaco empezó a disminuir.

—Gracias. —murmuró Regina contra el cuello de Emma. —Eso fue... eso fue...

—Fue… —estuvo de acuerdo Emma, frotándose la mano sobre los omóplatos de Regina. —Es un sabor tan dulce. — Hizo una pausa, luego cayó un ligero beso en los labios de Regina. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy llorando. —murmuró Regina, trayendo una mano a la cara y apartando las lágrimas para secarse. —No sé por qué estoy llorando.

—Porque soy tan buena. Es por eso. —dijo Emma con un intento de cara arrogante.

Apartándose de Emma tras hacerla sentir mejor por esta demostración emotiva. Regina retiró algunos rizos dorados de la cara de Emma.

—Tienes razón, eso debe ser.

Emma cambió para que ella pudiera estirarse a su lado. Mantuvo un brazo enroscado debajo de la espalda de Regina y se agachó con la otra mano para acariciar la carne sensibilizada de su abdomen. Regina respiró sobresaltada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Regina.

—Preparándote para que te corras otra vez. —Emma dejó caer su mano entre las piernas de Regina, deslizando los dedos hacia abajo para encontrar el clítoris hinchado de Regina. —Si voy a hacer el amor contigo, voy a hacerlo bien.

La respiración irregular de Regina creció de nuevo. _Ah, sí. Es la diferencia entre el sexo que involucra a un hombre y el que no: repetición instantánea._ La morena examinó su cuerpo, tratando de decidirse si ella podría resistir otro orgasmo demoledor.

—Te prometo que te deje de una sola pieza. —murmuró Emma.

Emma le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, frotándose los dedos sobre los labios de Regina.

—Pero no hemos terminado todavía. Necesito más. —expresó la rubia.

Regina no estaba dispuesta a discutir. Dejó a sus piernas caerse abiertas para la mano de Emma y se preparó para más…

—Puedes tener lo que quieras.

Emma trajo la punta de un dedo para investigar en la apertura de Regina, trazando círculos suaves alrededor dela humedad imposible que la cubrió.

—¿Puedo entrar?—preguntó y Regina no lo dudó.

—Sí. —le susurró y luego exhalo como ella solía hacer para relajarse.

Se sentirá bien, se dijo tratando de dejar de lado el recuerdo de la última vez que alguien había estado dentro de su cuerpo. Emma procuraría que se sintiera bien. La rubia impulso la longitud resbaladiza de su dedo dentro de Regina con un gemido suave, la penetración la llenó, sin forzar, suave y controlada. Regina cerró sus ojos y gimió en el sentimiento de rodear a Emma con su carne palpitante.

—¿Se siente bien?—preguntó Emma en voz baja.

Sacó su dedo hacia atrás una pulgada más o menos, lo metió luego más profundo. Besó la sien de Regina, metiendo su lengua para trazar su línea del cabello.

—Eres muy agradable y apretada a mi alrededor, Regina.

Regina abrió sus ojos y sostuvo la mirada fija intensa de Emma. Ella parpadeó, superada, y con ganas demás. Levantando sus caderas para encontrar uno de los empujes lentos de Emma, y gimió.

—No te detengas.

—Oh, no voy a parar.

Los empujes de Emma se mantuvieron estables, moviéndose en el interior del sexo de Regina.

—No voy a parar hasta que te corras sobre mi mano.

Regina se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que dibujaba sangre. Apretó el puño en la manta y trasladó el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emma. Respirando con dificultad, habló a tiempo con los golpes deliberados de Emma.

—Mete... otro... dedo.

Emma se retiró a la entrada, se impulsó en el interior luego con más. Se deslizó en lo profundo, moviéndose tan despacio que Regina podría sentir cada milímetro del progreso tortuoso, como las yemas de los dedos raspaban contra las paredes interiores. Regina gritó, abriendo las piernas tanto como iban, desesperados por ser tomados.

—¿Todavía se siente bien?

Emma susurraba, dándole un breve beso en la boca mientras su mano se mantenía en movimiento constante entre los muslos de Regina, largos dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior, pero ya era muy lento. Regina apretó los dientes, las fosas nasales llamean mientras luchaba con su creciente necesidad.

—Más... más rápido, Emma.

Los dedos de Emma se aceleraron, desviándose hacia arriba para frotar en las paredes interiores de Regina con firmeza.

—¿Así?— Cuando Regina cerró los ojos, dudando y respirando con dificultad, Emma susurro acaloradamente en su oreja. —Me gusta oír lo que quieres. Me gusta saber que esto se siente bien para ti. Háblame.

Regina trató de lidiar con sus pensamientos borrosos e inciertos que incluso no recordaba cómo hablar. Se lamió los labios, y luego gritó cuando Emma comenzó a acariciar un lugar que duele con el deseo.

—Sí, así.

—¿Vas a correrte para mí?

Regina lanzó un grito fuerte de placer cuando la almohadilla del pulgar de Emma se posó sobre su clítoris, y movió las caderas para cumplir con el empuje firme de los dedos de Emma.

—¡Sí!—

Regina lanzó un grito, aunque en realidad no pudiera recordar la pregunta que estaba contestando.

—Córrete por mí, Regina. —susurró Emma al oído.

Su mano se movía a un ritmo perfecto, los dedos la penetraban mientras frotaba el clítoris con su pulgar, robando a Regina de todo pensamiento coherente. La morena le dio voz a su liberación en una letanía de jadeos, palabras fuertes, maldiciones, la gratitud con lágrimas en los ojos, y la recitación del nombre reverente de Emma. La rubia apretó el brazo por la espalda de Regina cuando ella llegó, y no cesó el bombeo de sus dedos hasta que Regina cerró sus muslos. Calmando su movimiento, mantuvo sus dedos enterrados profundamente hasta que Regina recuperó el aliento y se estremeció ante los espasmos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo.

—Estás caliente. —murmuró Emma y meneó las puntas de sus dedos donde descansaban dentro. —Pareces una especie de diosa sexual corriéndote así.

Regina gimió, agarrando la muñeca de Emma en su mano. Extrayéndola con cuidado, ella graznó.

—Fue todo por ti, querida. Tú lo lograste. —Emma limpió su mano mojada en la manta entonces la tomó en un abrazo apretado.

—¿Así que eso fue mejor que el cómo-se-llama?—preguntó Emma.

—¿Qué es cómo-se-llama? —dijo Regina divertida.

Emma suspiró, trazando patrones de descuido sobre el estómago de Regina y el pecho con la punta de su dedo.

—¿Quieres salir a nuestra cita en la noche del domingo?

Regina sonrió, entendiendo la conclusión ilógica perfectamente.

—¿Te voy a recoger?

—Perfecto. —dijo Emma, y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Regina.

—¿Lista para una siesta?

Regina parpadeó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Quiero...— Ella vaciló, tratando de elegirla palabra adecuada. —Tocarte.

Emma levantó la cabeza y pestañeó en Regina.

—Quieres... ¿Qué?—preguntó Emma con un aire de picardía, casi como si supiera lo que Regina había dicho. La morena sintió los latidos de su corazón recogerse.

—Yo quiero... follarte. Lamerte.

Emma exhalo con voz temblorosa.

—Tal vez no estoy tan cansada después de todo.

* * *

**Me alegro que Emma no esté tan cansada!**

**Cualquier error, duda, molestia o inquietud, no duden en comentármelo :)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	9. HORA ONCE

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Creo que para este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecer los reviews y los lindos mensajes que me llegan ¡Muchas gracias! Son geniales, en serio.**

**Sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

HORA ONCE – 5:00 A.M.

–Sabes que vas a tener que ayudarme si lo hago completamente mal ¿Verdad?

Emma rio mientras Regina se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, colocándose encima de ella.

–Dudo que hagas algo totalmente equivocado – murmuró. –No pareces totalmente ignorante sobre el sexo para mí.

–Pero si soy totalmente ignorante acerca de hacer el amor a una mujer hermosa. –Regina pasó sus dedos a lo largo de clavícula definida de Emma. –No te importa lo que he dicho antes de... follarte ¿Verdad? –Emma inclino la cabeza.

–¿Si importa? –preguntó la rubia.

–Bueno, supongo que no es una palabra muy sensible ¿verdad?– Regina se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose tonta mientras hablaba. –Quiero decir, sé que estás bastante abierta sobre esta materia, pero–

–Cariño, vamos a tener sexo, no a realizar una ceremonia religiosa. –Interrumpió Emma –Se supone que es divertido. Me gusta tierno, pero eso no significa que hacer el amor tenga que ser lento y pesado.

Un dulce alivio llenó el pecho de Regina. _Muy bien, así que esa metedura de pata no ha sido nada. _La morena movió su cuerpo y bajó su cabeza, besando el pezón erecto de Emma. –Está bien. –murmuró chupando la carne dura entre sus labios y probándola con los dientes. Emma silbó en el placer.

–Te dije que me gusta hablar sucio. –recordó con voz entrecortada. –Entre otras cosas. –Regina soltó el pezón de Emma para poderla interrumpir.

–Así es, eres una pequeña pervertida ¿verdad?

Regina lamió alrededor de la aureola de Emma, con la respiración entrecortada. Esperaba que no le llevara demasiado tiempo para tener la suficiente comodidad con Emma para tomar ventaja de esa fantasía especial.

Emma empujó sus dedos en el pelo de la morena, sosteniendo a su cabeza contra su pecho.

–Yo estoy dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa, Regina, si lo deseas.

_Voy a tener que conseguir algo realmente excelente para Killian para la Navidad de este año. _

Regina cambió de pechos, tomando el otro pezón entre los dientes y dando vueltas con la punta de su lengua. _Algo que refleje realmente mi amor profundo y eterno por él._ Regina se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo.

–Quiero probar.

–Sí. –se quejó Emma.

Ella extiende sus piernas de manera que las caderas de Regina se instalaron en el espacio.

–Me hice la prueba después de mi última pareja. – dijo ella, evitando los ojos de Regina. –No hubo nadie más desde entonces. –Regina parpadeó, no habiendo pensado siquiera hacer esa pregunta.

Podía sentir su centro cada vez más húmedo, con deseo de Emma. La sensación de impaciencia hacía que apenas pudiese concentrarse en las palabras sinceras de la rubia.

–En caso de que estuvieras preocupada por ello. –explicó Emma con voz insegura.

La mente de Regina se despejó lo suficiente como para recordar una de las primeras cosas que le había dicho a Emma: _Tal vez tengo miedo de lo que pueda coger contigo retorciéndote en mi regazo._

–Yo no estaba preocupada por ello. –Emma sonrió.

–Quiero sentir tu boca sobre mí.

Regina se estremeció con anticipación. Se lamió los labios, casi sin poder creer que estaba a punto de cumplir una de sus mayores fantasías. _Voy a ir abajo en esta hermosa mujer. Es un milagro de cumpleaños. _Miró a la longitud del cuerpo de Emma, admirando las curvas mientras evaluaba la situación.

–¿Crees que puedes ponerte por encima de mi cara… –preguntó Regina, rompiendo en una sonrisa tímida. –si estoy acostada boca arriba?– Emma gimió y se sentó, invirtiendo sus posiciones con la facilidad.

Regina se encontró acostada sobre su espalda otra vez, jadeando ya que las rodillas de Emma fueron ubicadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y el sexo de Emma se abrió frente a ella. Rosa oscuro y brillante por la humedad mientras que su clítoris estaba tan hinchado que parecía casi rojo.

–Recuerda lo que dije sobre despertarme. Realmente quiero terminar esto. –Regina se apoderó de las caderas de Emma con manos temblorosas. –Por favor.

Emma se rio tontamente y deslizó su mano abajo entre sus propias piernas. Se extendió abierta y luego empujó dos dedos a ambos lados de su clítoris hinchado.

–Podríamos comenzar con algo un poco menos intenso. –dijo mientras se frotaba con lentos movimientos.

Regina mordió con fuerza el labio inferior cuando su clítoris palpitaba de placer a la vista de Emma tocándose. –Oh, no. –dijo. –Me gusta intenso. Intenso es muy, muy bueno.

Regina levantó la cabeza y robó el dedo índice de Emma con su lengua, gimiendo en su sorpresa por el delicioso sabor de sus jugos. Emma movió la mano, dejando a su hinchada necesidad expuesta.

–Dios, Regina.

Regina llegó a las caderas de Emma, trayendo su sexo abajo.

–Mi turno. –susurró y extendió su lengua para tomar una agradable capa de la carne húmeda y caliente.

Olvidó su preocupación por no saber qué hacer en el instante que sintió los labios resbaladizos de Emma contra su lengua y empezó a envolver su clítoris hinchado. Dejó de pensar y retumbó en éxtasis mientras exploraba cada centímetro de la zona más íntima de Emma con su boca entera. Los muslos de la rubia temblaron y mientras Regina trazaba un hambriento camino de ida y vuelta.

–Oh, joder, sí...

Regina se quejó ante el sonido de las palabras gruñidas de Emma. Ella sabía tan increíble, tan dulce, y se preguntó si todas las mujeres sabían tan bien, o simplemente Emma. Tomó las caderas de Emma con más fuerza, obligando a bajar con más firmeza en su rostro, mostrándole que podía soportar el peso y porque anhelaba la sensación de estar totalmente abrumada por el olor y el sabor de Emma.

–Eres tan buena...

Emma cayó hacia adelante, con la mano en la pared del ascensor mientras gemía y se retorcía ante el ataque de Regina contra su sexo. La morena hizo rodar sus ojos hacia atrás, mirando arriba del vientre de Emma, tratando de vislumbrar su rostro. Ella quería ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo a Emma, para ver si aquello se sentía tan bien como la lengua de la rubia se había sentido para Regina.

Todo el cuerpo de Emma se estremecía en sintonía con el temblor incontrolado de los muslos. La rubia movió las caderas hacia adelante y atrás sobre la cara de Regina, manchando los labios y el mentón con sus jugos. La mano que estaba sobre la pared, cayó contra a la cabeza de Regina, hilando los dedos en el oscuro cabello. Regina intentó sostener a Emma mientras se centraba en el duro centro, cuya adoración produjo aún más humedad que la morena saboreó con gusto. Ella se arremolinaba en la punta de la lengua hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el clítoris duro de Emma, persiguiendo a su alrededor con trazos firmes.

A menudo, Regina movía su boca entera más abajo, empujando en la estrecha abertura que encontró allí, tirando de Emma con fuerza contra ella mientras la penetraba con una lengua rígida.

–Cristo, mujer. –gimió Emma, ahora más sometida dentro de su agarre. –Tu er... eres sí, nena, chúpame...

Regina oyó ruidos pequeños, frenéticos y los muslos al lado de su cabeza comenzaron a temblar con más violencia. Deslizo su mano desde las caderas de Emma hasta su culo, apretando duro y extendiendo las mejillas aparte. Emma se puso rígida, gritó y envío una oleada de humedad caliente, salada que remojó los labios de Regina, sus mejillas y el mentón. Emocionada por lo que podría provocar simplemente siguiendo sus instintos, Regina la sostuvo apretado, tratando de sacar tanto placer como ella pudo y relajó su agarre sólo cuando Emma comenzó a sollozar para ella para pararse.

–Oh, está bien. –murmuró la morena. –Podemos descansar un minuto.

Regina se escabulló de debajo de Emma y se sentó, riéndose entre dientes. La rubia simplemente se tumbó boca abajo sobre la manta para calmar el movimiento en su vientre. Jadeaba con los brazos extendidos en una posición que proporcionó a Regina una atractiva vista de su redondo trasero. La morena se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Emma, salpicando sus hombros y columna de suaves besos. Lucho por las palabras, no segura de cómo podría expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Después de unos momentos, dijo:

–Eso fue jodidamente increíble.

Los hombros de Emma temblaron en una sonrisa tranquila sobre la manta.

–Lo fue. –murmuró la rubia. –No me puedo mover.

Regina le dio un beso en la nuca, su sexo en el trasero desnudo de Emma, quien amenazó con cambiar su posición.

–Oh, no necesitas para moverte. Creo que estás bien así donde estas. –determinó la morena.

Emma gimió y giró su rostro para mirar a Regina.

–Tú has hecho esto antes. –acusó. –No hay manera de seas así de buena.

Radiante, Regina apoyó la mejilla contra el suave pelo de Emma.

–Supongo que soy así de buena.

–Supongo que lo eres. –le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Espero tener la oportunidad de probar una segunda vez, también.

Después de haber llevado a Emma al orgasmo una vez, Regina se sintió llena de una confianza embriagadora. Estaba lista para más. Emma exhaló con voz temblorosa.

–Tienen que ser casi las cinco y media de la mañana. Estas tratando de matarme.

–Yo no quiero matarte. –Regina movió su mano de la base de la columna vertebral de Emma para llevarlas a sus muslos, empujando los dedos en la coyuntura hasta que encontró la humedad. –Quiero que follarte.

Complacida, Emma trató de impulsarse con las rodillas, pero Regina rápidamente colocó su mano libre firmemente entre los hombros de Emma para evitarlo.

–Quédate cómo estás. –dijo.

Emma se estremeció.

–Si eres así como principiante, temo por mi bienestar físico.

–He tenido un montón de tiempo para soñar. –dijo Regina. –Y ver y leer. –Emma separo sus rodillas entonces quedando extendida y abierta.

–Estoy impresionada. Y espero que esto signifique que superaste tus nervios. No tienes ninguna razón para dudar de ti misma, confía en mí.

Ella confiaba en Emma, por supuesto. Y, milagrosamente, se encontró con que su nerviosismo había desaparecido.

–¿Cómo puedo estar nerviosa cuando te tengo húmeda , abierta, y con tu sexo delante de mí?

Se puso de rodillas detrás de Emma y apoyó una mano en su trasero. Sintiéndose casi arrogante, ella se echó hacia atrás después de varias caricias lentas y dio una palmada fuerte, lo que provocó a Emma a sacudirse con sorpresa.

–De hecho, estoy casi lista para ser dura contigo.

–Dios, y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños. –Emma se disolvió en risas tontas.

Regina agarró el culo de Emma y la extendió abierta, bajando su cara a los pliegues rosados que revelaba y dio una vuelta en ellos con su lengua. Cuando Emma soltó un gemido ronco, la morena sustituyó su boca por sus dedos.

–Apuesto a que te encanta ser tomada de esta manera. –murmuró ella. Remontando los bordes de los labios de Emma con las yemas de sus dedos, tragó de una momentánea preocupación por su técnica, mientras seguía acariciándola. –¿Te gusta ser tomada así?

Emma asintió con la cabeza rápido, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas para encontrar el movimiento de los dedos de Regina.

–Sí. –atragantándose.

–Lo sabía.

Vacilante, Regina apretó un dedo entre los pliegues de Emma y buscó su apertura. Esperó saber cómo ir dentro de ella desde este ángulo, deseando que no le hiciera daño. Cuando ella se encontró con la prometedora entrada que buscaba, deslizó su dedo dentro poco a poco. Emma lanzó un gruñido tranquilo de placer.

–Dios, Regina.

–¿Me quieres aquí? – susurró Regina.

¿Cómo diablos se puso ella tan audaz? Con un gemido ronco, Emma apretó más contra el dedo de Regina.

–Te estás volviendo muy poderosa... –susurró, moviéndose aún más, instando a que la penetrara más profundamente.

–Tú me das ganas de serlo.

Regina sintió una subida de emoción que no podía controlar. Emma la hizo sentir como si pudiese ser, o hacer cualquier cosa. Movió su dedo en su apertura y luego se retiró.

–Dime lo que quieres.

–Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. –Las palabras de Emma fueron ligeramente amortiguadas por su respiración. –Quiero que sigas hablándome.

Envalentonada, Regina se acercó y tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Emma entre sus dientes mientras jugaba apretando la apertura de Emma con la punta de sus dedos. La acarició distraídamente durante unos segundos para luego explorarla con sus temblorosos dedos. Regina exhaló por la nariz, acariciando la humedad de Emma mientras intentaba relajarse para hacer que fuese agradable para la rubia.

–¿Cuántos dedos quieres? –susurró al oído de Emma. Frotó círculos suaves alrededor de la abertura con las puntas de dos dedos. –Dime.

Emma empujó su trasero más alto. –Dos. –gimió. –Quiero dos.

Regina sonrió ante la sensación de poder que surgió en su cuerpo. Estaba realmente encendida. Y ansiosa por sentir a Emma desde el interior. Apretó sus dedos hacia adelante, deteniéndose cuando se deslizó a sus primeros nudillos.

–¿Dos?– Ella rizó sus dedos ligeramente y se retiró, frotando y lamiendo las paredes interiores como se retiró. –¿Quieres dos dedos dentro de tu sexo?

Todas las películas porno y literatura erótica lesbiana que Regina había visto alguna vez le indicaron que el gemido torturado de Emma significaba que ya estaba en ruinas. La respiración de Emma se hacía cada vez más difícil.

–Por favor. –rogó, empujando hacia atrás antes de Regina comenzara a moverse con ella. –Fóllame, Regina, por favor.

Con un sentido de victoria que rivalizaba frente a cualquier buen grado en la escuela o los logros en los negocios, Regina metió sus dedos índice y medio profundamente en el interior, gimiendo al unísono de Emma, cuando ella misma se enterró por completo en el acogedor espacio. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, perdiéndose en la multitud de nuevas sensaciones: el calor que rodea los dedos, la pulsación sutil que podía sentir a lo largo de toda la mano, la humedad que la empapaba y corría por su muñeca.

–Se siente increíble. –susurró. –Emma, eres tan sexy.

Regina se quedó mirando, extasiada ante la visión de sus dedos desapareciendo en el interior de Emma. _No puedo creer que esté muy dentro de ti_. Tendida en el suelo en total sumisión, Emma soltó un quejido afligido y se meció más rápido y más duro en la mano de Regina, recordándole que realmente debía terminar lo que empezó. Cuando Regina pasó a estocadas profundas, cayeron en un ritmo creciente que hizo doloroso por su propia liberación.

–Sí. –chilló Emma, moviendo su mano entre las piernas propias para empezar a acariciar su clítoris. Regina sonrió.

–Oh sí, te gusta mucho esto ¿no?

Regina dio un par de empujes más duros a Emma tomando como señal la respuesta frenética de Emma que ella no estaba todavía cerca de su límite.

–¿No lo sabes?– Emma asintió con la cabeza, el rostro enterrado en un brazo.

–Me encanta. –dijo la rubia. –Se siente tan bien.

Su mano trabajaba furiosamente entre sus piernas. Mirando hacia abajo en movimientos disolutos de Emma, Regina tuvo un momento de inspiración. Dejó de mover su brazo, pero mantuvo los dedos en el interior.

–Fóllame. –dijo. –Fóllame los dedos.

Emma lanzó un grito de excitación sobresaltada ante la proposición y, sólo después de una breve vacilación, comenzó mecerse de veras, forzando los dedos de Regina a penetrarla, primero, de forma que sólo las puntas permanecieran dentro, y luego, penetrándola profundamente. Regina se preguntó si era posible para ella correrse otra vez sin ser tocada. Al ver a Emma mantener aquel desvergonzado ritmo con su cuerpo, usando libremente la mano de Regina para llevarla al clímax, su clítoris se estremeció, doliendo en un profundo placer que se llevó su aliento.

–Dios, eres ardiente. –gruñó.

Incapaz de resistirse, Regina comenzó a empujar sus dedos de nuevo, esta vez dejando el pulgar contra el anillo del ano fruncido de Emma. No trató de penetrarla, solo aplicaba una presión burlona en la diminuta apertura rosada. Emma la premió con un quejido estrangulado.

–Quiero hacerte llegar. –dijo Regina.

Jadeante y sin aliento, Emma dijo:

–Estoy casi... llegando.

Trabajó su clítoris con las manos, frotando en círculos frenéticos cuando Regina se movió dentro de ella. La morena comenzó a acariciar pequeños círculos con el pulgar, magreando la piel sensible del ano de Emma, mientras que mantenía un ritmo constante de empujes en su sexo empapado.

–Tal vez algún día te voy a enseñar a follar mi culo. –dijo Emma con voz entrecortada mientras sentía cómo su sexo se contraía alrededor de los dedos de Regina mientras hablaba. –¿Te gustaría eso?

–Sí. –respondió Regina sin dudarlo.

La morena movió la yema de su dedo sobre el ano de Emma e inhaló bruscamente cuando la punta fue dibujada dentro. El deseo se apoderó de sus venas y fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza del empuje de sus dedos, follando el sexo de Emma tan duro como se atrevió. La mano de Emma era una mancha borrosa entre sus piernas.

–Fóllame, sí.

–Te gusta que sea dura. –dijo Regina. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

–Oh, sí, Regina. Oh, sí.

La dulce voz de Emma se atragantó con la gozosa liberación. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y por un momento el único movimiento fue la mano de Regina golpeando entre sus piernas y sus propios dedos frotando desesperados círculos en su clítoris. Su sexo tuvo espasmos alrededor de los dedos de Regina, liberando un hilo caliente de humedad que corría por la muñeca de Regina. El sonido provocó un espasmo entre los muslos de Regina como respuesta. La morena se maravilló al sentir cómo Emma se apretaba y convulsionaba con el logro de su orgasmo. Sentía como si su mano estuviera en medio de algún milagro, alguna fuerza poderosa de la naturaleza. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ella trató de memorizar cada detalle del calor, el placer pulsante y húmedo que había causado.

–Detente, no puedo soportarlo más. –suplicó Emma, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Ya Regina se había reducido a un bombeo suave, y ahora se retiró con cuidado. En reverencia silenciosa, ella le apretó con su mano húmeda en la carne hinchada entre las piernas de Emma y se arrastró hasta acostarse con ella.

–¿Estás bien? –murmuró contra la piel alisada por el sudor del hombro de Emma.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedos zarcillos de pelo rubio se pegaban a su frente.

–Recuperándome. –dijo con voz ronca. –Eres un raro hallazgo, ¿lo sabías?– Regina sonrió.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tienes un don natural. Creo que me he enganchado una excelente amante antes de que nadie pudiese descubrirlo. Incluida tú.

Aunque Regina no pudo detectar nada más que la sinceridad en aquellas palabras, su anterior confianza parecía estar derritiéndose bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Emma. Mirando fijamente a los ojos llenos de tierna emoción, sintió una suerte increíble pero incierta. No parecía posible que Emma estuviera siendo simplemente amable, pero ella indagó de todos modos.

–Estaba pensando que fue muy bien después de todo el fiasco de los besos.

–Piensas demasiado. –Emma chasqueó la lengua. –Fue mucho más que bien, y tú lo sabes.

–Eso fue mucho más que lo que nunca imaginé que sería.

–Yo también. –Emma se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso lento a Regina. –Eres exquisita.

Regina tuvo que retenerse de dar golpes en su pecho. Sin embargo, no podía detener la amplia sonrisa que adoptó su boca o el orgullo que sabía que brillaba en sus ojos.

–Recuerda, yo voy a necesitar practicar mucho más. –Emma se rió.

–Hemos desatado un monstruo, ¿verdad?

–Yo creo que sí. –Regina la permitió introducirse en un cálido abrazo. –Fue muy divertido.

–¿Vale la pena el riesgo?– La expresión de Emma era grave.

–Oh, sí. Y algo más.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Emma bostezó de repente.

–¿Hora de la siesta?– le preguntó Regina, acariciando sus dedos sobre el pelo de Emma.

A pesar de que no quería dejar de tocarla ni por un momento, dijo:

–Hay que ponerse algo de ropa. Me niego a dejar que nos sorprenda Leroy con su rescate, mientras estoy acostada desnuda en el suelo del ascensor.

–Buena idea. –Emma se desenredó y se sentó en la manta.

–No estoy segura de lo bien que voy a poder dormir aquí, pero lamentaría roncar en este ascensor

Ambas se pusieron los sujetadores y los pechos perfectos de Emma desaparecieron de la vista de Regina. Emma cogió las bragas de la morena de la parte superior de la mochila, haciendo girar la prenda de algodón alrededor de su dedo con una sonrisa juguetona. Regina hizo una mueca.

–No te las puedes poner de nuevo. Están empapadas. –Emma recogió su tanga del suelo.

–La mía también. Voy a ponerlos aquí. –Metió ambos pares de ropa interior dentro de su mochila. Guiñando un ojo a Regina, añadió: –Tal vez voy a quedarme la tuya como recuerdo.

Regina resopló con placer avergonzado y se abrochó la blusa.

–Sólo si me la prestas. Es mi par favorito, después de todo. –_Especialmente ahora._

–Por supuesto. Siempre que quieras.

Regina se incorporó para tirar de sus pantalones de nuevo.

–Lo que realmente quiero es una ducha.

El estómago de la rubia gruñó, marcando una nueva necesidad. –Y un desayuno.

–Te he oído. –dijo Regina divertida.

Después de fijar sus propios jeans, Emma dio un paso hacia Regina.

–Bueno, primero el abrazo y la siesta de la que estábamos hablando. Eso sí puedo dejar de mirarte más de un minuto.

Regina no dudó en dar un paso hacia los brazos de Emma. Le encantaba la sensación del corazón de Emma golpeando contra el suyo.

–Sabes, me siento muy feliz ahora. –Emma brilló.

–Yo también. –Regina se esforzó para quitar la sonrisa tonta de la cara.

–Leroy va a tardar alrededor de cinco segundos para adivinar exactamente lo que sucedió aquí, ya sabes.

–Leroy es el guardia de seguridad, ¿verdad?

Regina asintió con la cabeza, Emma se encogió de hombros y dijo:

–No hay nada que podamos hacer. Este ascensor huele a sexo.

–Y voy a estar sonriendo como una idiota cuando las puertas se abran. –dijo Regina

–¿No es algo habitual en ti?– Emma le preguntó inocentemente.

–Oh, no. Parece que tú me inspiras. –Emma se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Regina.

–Qué suerte tengo. –expresó Emma

–Qué suerte la mía. –respondió Regina.

Sacudieron la manta y se tumbaron sobre ella, acariciándose cerca, cara a cara. Observando los soñolientos ojos color esmeralda de Emma, sintió su mirada más pesada por el sueño y su respiración más lenta. Regina sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo una vez más. _Maldita sea, la dejé agotada_. Emma presionó su cara en el pecho de Regina.

–Nos vemos cuando nos despertemos.

–Sí, nos vemos pronto. –dijo Regina en un susurró.

Ella no sabía si Emma la había oído o si ya estaba dormida. Todo lo que escuchó fue un pequeño resoplido y un ligero suspiro. El cabello dorado y sedoso le rozó la barbilla y apretó su agarre, tratando de poder a Emma lo más cómoda posible. Con la mirada fija en ella pensó:

_Realmente me gusta esta mujer._


	10. HORA TRECE

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Dios, cuánto tiempo. Juro que hasta yo me dí cuenta. Me da un poco de miedo el poco tiempo que tengo para hacer esto y también las ganas de no solo terminar esta historia, sino de comenzar la traducción de otra!**

**Pero como se que el que mucho abarca poco aprieta, primero terminaré Trece Horas antes de empezar con cualquier otra cosa :)**

**Por otro lado ¡Ya hemos llegado a la hora trece! Pero eso no significa el final de esta historia, todavía falta un poco! **

**Les agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, y ya las dejo leyendo :) Un saludo!**

* * *

HORA TRECE - 7:00 A.M.

Regina entraba y salía de la conciencia durante bastante tiempo antes de terminar de despertar por completo. No podía decir que se sentía despejada y sabía que no podría dormir demasiado tiempo en el duro suelo. La incomodidad y el calor familiar de Emma en su brazo conspiraron para ponerle fin a la siesta, no mucho después de que comenzara. La cabeza se Emma se apoyó pesadamente en su pecho y su brazo todavía seguía apoyado sobre la cintura de Regina. Sus pechos se apretaban al costado de la morena, lo que provocó un destello del recuerdo de su amor. Regina se estiró para poder depositar un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Emma. Aspiró la dulce fragancia de su champú mezclado con su sudor.

–¿No puedes dormir?– murmuró Emma.

Regina se sacudió un poco al sonido de su voz, se sorprendió al verla despierta. Ella le dio un abrazo suave.

–No, lo siento si te desperté.

Emma levantó la cabeza del pecho de Regina, parpadeando hacia ella con ojos cansados.

–No lo hiciste. –dijo.

–Lo siento, si te moleste así. Esto tomó mucho de mí.

–Vamos a ser rescatadas pronto.

Regina miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete. Leroy estaba sin duda de camino al trabajo.

–Incluso si se tratara de una cómoda cama, no sé si pudiera haber dormido. Creo que todavía estoy un poco excitada.

Emma aliviada en una sonrisa tierna.

–¿Sobre hacer el amor?

–Sobre todas las cosas. No puedo dejar de pensar. Y no estoy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien más. Sólo quiero tocarte todo el tiempo.

Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina con el dorso de su mano, acercándose para darle un breve beso.

–Entiendo.

–¿Y tú? ¿Es eso lo que sientes, también?

Regina cubrió el oído delicado de Emma con la mano. Ella era tan suave.

–Si.– dijo Emma. –Estoy emocionada, también.

–No puedo creer que sólo hemos estado aquí durante doce horas–, susurró Regina. –Me siento como una persona completamente diferente.

–Eres la misma persona. Sólo... más valiente.

–No, soy diferente.

Regina se adelantó, tomando los labios de Emma en un beso ligeramente más largo, más profundo. Quiso quedarse en aquel beso para siempre. Emma se sentía como un milagro, poniendo su vida patas arriba toda la noche. La idea de volver a sus viejos hábitos hacía sentirse mal del estómago.

–Estoy mejor por haberte conocido.

Emma Inició, otro beso, sin embargo éste se prolongó durante un par de minutos. Terminó con un gemido de satisfacción, echándose hacia atrás para sonreír a Regina.

–Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes para después de salir de aquí? –preguntó Emma.

–¿Esta mañana? –Ella esperaba que la incluyeran. Incierta, Regina pretendió cubrirse. –¿Cuáles son los suyos?

Emma miró hacia abajo en el pecho de Regina.

–¿Crees que estarás trabajando en esa propuesta tuya?

–¿Qué propuesta? –preguntó Regina.

Al instante, la tensión de Emma se alivió y lanzó una carcajada. Alzó la vista a Regina con ojos brillantes.

–Maldita sea, aquella "propuesta importante" parece que fue degradada rápido.

–Oh sí, aquella propuesta.

En este punto, el trabajo que había estado haciendo cuando Emma irrumpió en su oficina la noche anterior no tenía sentido. O al menos, no estaba en su programa para el resto del día. Sonrió a Emma.

–La propuesta puede esperar definitivamente. Cambiaron mis prioridades, ¿verdad?

La cara de Emma brilló con el placer tranquilo.

–Creo que algo acaba de convertirse en algo más importante que la gestión de proyectos.

La sonrisa de Emma le mostró a Regina que cada momento que había vivido alguna vez, antes de aquel instante, había sido incompleto. Porque ninguno de ellos incluía aquella mirada de alegría pura en la cara de su amante. Aturdida, tomó la mano de Emma casi con miedo de dejarla ir. El miedo puso en duda todo lo que sentía. De alguna manera no parece posible que puedan abandonar esta mágica burbuja suspendida entre pisos para pronto volver a la vida cotidiana, dejando todo atrás. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Emma, en busca de algo más que la pasión y ternura que veía.

–¿No se sientes abrumada? – le preguntó a Emma.

Regina sacudió la cabeza, negándose a echar a perder aquel estado de ánimo sin preocupaciones. Tal vez no era más que una pesimista nata. La mañana se acercaba a ellas y con todo lo que traería, empezó a pensar como la Directora de Proyecto que era. ¿Cómo funcionaría esto? Eran dos personas muy diferentes. Emma era extrovertida y cálida, y trabajaba como bailarina en clubes de hombres. ¿Era algo con lo cual Regina podría enfrentarse si comenzaban una relación? Una cosa era no tener prejuicios acerca de cómo los extraños se ganaban la vida pero ¿su novia? Regina tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, la idea la hizo sentir muy incómoda. Emma le tocó el brazo.

–¿Lo estás tú?

–¿Abrumada? Sí, un poco, pero de la mejor manera posible. –respondió Regina. –Ya era hora de que le dé una buena mirada en mis prioridades.

Esa era la verdad. Independientemente lo que pasara cuando dejaran aquel ascensor, nunca se sentiría igual respecto a su vida. Emma asintió inclinando la cabeza.

–Y el sexo es más importante que las propuestas, he reorganizado la lista. –Regina se echó a reír. –Bueno, el sexo es más importante que la presentación de propuestas. Pero pasar tiempo contigo es más importante que el sexo.

–Buena respuesta.

–Gracias, me di cuenta que tipo de respuesta era una manera segura de tener sexo de nuevo en poco tiempo.

Emma se rio en voz alta, ofreciendo una divertida bofetada al brazo de Regina.

–Qué mala eres.– Cuando la risa se calmó, le dijo: –Para que conste, no es necesario ninguna respuesta inteligente para echar un polvo de nuevo. Trae esas manos, esa lengua, y tu hermoso cuerpo, y me tendrás siempre que quieras.

Regina apretó su brazo alrededor de Emma. Las promesas llegaban tan fácilmente mientras estaban sentadas aquí en el post-resplandor de su relación sexual. Se preguntó cómo se resistirían a la cruda luz del día.

–Sobre lo de esta mañana, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

–Me preguntaba si estarías interesada en unirte a mí para el desayuno y la ducha que hablabas antes.

Al igual que ella, incluso tenía que preguntar.

–Por supuesto que sí. –respondió Regina. Emma se iluminó.

–Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?– Regina arrugó la nariz, respondiendo sin dudar.

–Ducha.

–Tú, yo, una ducha... no podemos garantizar que vamos a hacer para el desayuno.

El estómago de Regina gruñó. Puso una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo agudamente su falta de nutrición en las últimas veinte y cuatro horas.

–Oh, vamos a conseguir el desayuno. De una forma u otra.

Se inclinó hacia delante y mordisqueó el labio inferior de Emma.

–Incluso si tengo que comer fuera de tu cuerpo desnudo.

Emma rió disimuladamente.

–Ahora tengo una idea.

–Estás llena de ellas. –Esbozó una sonrisa Emma menos que modesta. –Estás llena de algo.

El afecto genuino en los ojos de Emma envió una oleada de calor a través del vientre de Regina.

–Y sobre ese tema… –Emma le acarició el abdomen con cautela. –Tengo que hacer pis.

En una respuesta pelviana a la mera sugerencia, Regina sintió un dolor responder en su bajo vientre.

–Uh-oh.

–¿Tú también?

–Por supuesto.

Regina rizó el cuerpo en una bola incómoda.

–¿Por qué tuviste que recordármelo?

–La miseria ama la compañía.

Emma se volvió de lado una vez más, lo que refleja la posición de Regina.

–Estoy deshidratada. También debes estarlo.

La boca de Regina se transformó en un árido desierto con la observación de Emma. Ella chasqueó los labios, tratando de tragar. Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde que bebido algo? Y después de todo ese líquido que había perdido antes con Emma. Su garganta se sintió sumamente áspera.

–Detente–, rogó. –Déjame que flote en la euforia post-coito felizmente ignorante un poco más.

–'Lo siento' –Emma reprimió su alegría, haciendo una mueca y cruzando el ambos brazos sobre su estómago. –Oh, Dios, no me hagas reír. Por favor.

–Estás loca. –comentó Regina, admirando el cuerpo delgado que convulsionaba de risa. –¿Es así como te pones cuando estas cansada?

Emma se secó los ojos llorosos con el dorso de la mano.

–Una combinación de agotamiento y satisfacción sexual profunda.

–Es lo deseado. –dijo Regina.

–Payasa.

Regina por casualidad escuchó un clic y la luz brillante la hizo entrecerrar los ojos y parpadear en la sorpresa. Emma se sentó, contemplando el techo con ojos enrojecidos.

–Oh, Dios mío, ¿es la electricidad de nuevo?–

Regina miró a la pantalla por encima de la puerta del ascensor, y las filas de botones en el lateral.

–No sé. –Emma lanzó otro gemido ahogado de la risa. –Lo siento. –jadeó.

–Tu rostro.

Con sus hombros temblando, finalmente se incorporó y se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Regina para mantenerse.

–Oh, ayúdame. Me voy a hacer pis en los pantalones.

Ella estaba adorable cansada y satisfecha sexualmente. Regina le dio un codazo al aire.

–No te acerques más. No necesito estar cerca de ti para que uno–

Ambas se quedaron en silencio cuando el elevador se sacudió un poco y comenzó a moverse. El pánico se apoderó del estómago de Regina.

–Oh, Dios mío. – Se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a Emma.

–Tenemos que limpiar este lugar. Por lo menos un poco.

–Nunca voy a lograr meter de nuevo la manta en esa estúpida bolsita antes de llegar a la entrada. –se quejó Emma.

–Sólo tienes que meterla en tu mochila.

Regina tomó la esquina de la manta y la juntaron en un bulto relativamente ordenado. Dejó que Emma metiera la manta en la mochila y ella se inclinó para examinar el resto del suelo.

–¿Qué más tenemos aquí? Aquel libro de literatura erótica lésbica no estará por ahí, ¿verdad?–

–No, y mi tanga pegada a la pared, tampoco.

Las mejillas de Regina se inundaron de calor cuando ella inhaló el aroma que se aferraba a ella.

–Huelo a sexo–, susurró ella. –Emma, apesto a tu sexo.

–Y yo al tuyo, también.– Emma subió la cremallera de su mochila y se la echó por encima del hombro.

–Que lo disfruten. –Levantó la mano derecha a la nariz y aspiró profundamente, rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa. –Yo lo hago.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

–No sé cómo voy a afrontar a Leroy Debo parecer una mierda.–dijo Regina.

Levantó la vista hacia la pantalla en la puerta del ascensor, tomando nota de que ya estaban en el piso doce.

–Te ves hermosa. –Emma vaciló sólo un instante, y luego agregó: –No puedo esperar a tenerte otra vez.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a golpear con tanta fuerza en su pecho que estaba segura de que Leroy lo oiría en el instante que se deslizaran las puertas del ascensor y se abrieran. Si el olor a sexo no lo tumbaba en primer lugar.

–Emma– dijo. –Compórtate.

Emma tenía una sonrisa serena mientras se inclinaba para recoger a su iPod.

–Despreocupada, cariño. Se indiferente.

_Sí, claro_. Regina enganchó el dedo en el cuello de su camisa, tirando la tela lejos se su cuello.

–Despreocupada. – repitió. –Por supuesto. No hay problema.

–¿Puedo tomar tu mano?– Emma preguntó con una voz dulce.

–No cuando huele a sexo.–

Segundo piso.

–Ahora vamos a actuar con naturalidad.

Luego de un instante, las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron abriéndose para revelar a un hombre de unos treinta años, con espesa barba y usando un uniforme de color azul oscuro. Parpadeó ante la vista de ellas. Su nariz se movió nerviosamente un momento después y miró a Regina y a Emma. De hecho, sus ojos se detuvieron en el pecho de Emma, y luego echó un vistazo rápidamente a Regina otra vez.

–¿Estás bien, Srta. Mills?

–Sí, estamos bien, gracias, Leroy.

–¿Cuánto tiempo han estado atrapadas ahí dentro?

La mente de Regina quedó totalmente en blanco. Está escrito en la cara ¿verdad? Trató de sonreir abiertamente a Leroy y se encontró que él ya sonreía.

–Aproximadamente desde las siete ayer por la tarde. –Miró su reloj de pulsera. –Casi trece horas.

Los ojos de Leroy se alzaron por encima del hombro de Regina, en busca de la cabina del ascensor por detrás de ellas.

–Me alegro de haber encontrado a ambas. La cámara parece no estar funcionando correctamente. Pensé que debía venir a comprobar...

Regina se aclaró la garganta, la cara se le inundó de calor. ¿Cómo diablos podía explicar la lente de la cámara cubierta de crema batida? Bajó la mirada a sus pies, deseando que el ascensor la tragara.

–Lo siento, Leroy. –Emma le dio al joven una sonrisa encantadora. –Tuve un pequeño accidente con la cámara. Pero creo que no causó ningún daño permanente.

Leroy le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

–No hay problema, señorita. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Volvió a mirar a Regina, a quien el labio inferior le tembló por un instante.

–Y bien–, agregó. –Um... tengo que volver a subir a mi oficina para tomar mi bolso–, dijo Regina.

–Ah. –Emma miró de Leroy y a Regina –Bueno, supongo que iré con… ella, –sucumbió a una tímida sonrisa. –Para hacerle compañía.

Regina luchaba para reprimir una carcajada.

–Suena bien.

–Muy bien, señoras.

Leroy se apartó de la puerta del ascensor con una sonrisa satisfecha pegada en su rostro.

–Ustedes dos tienen un viaje seguro hacia arriba. Y un viaje sin incidentes hacia abajo.

Por un momento, Regina creyó ver una genuina empatía en sus ojos. El calor y la amabilidad a cargo de los intercambios diarios de –buenos días– y el intercambio informal de cabezadas cuando salía de trabajar cada noche, le hicieron pensar por un instante que tendría piedad de ella.

–¿Qué vas a darme por la cinta? –preguntó él sin un parpadeo.

Regina suspiró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del ascensor y dando a Leroy una mirada cansada.

–Bastardo oportunista. ¿Cincuenta dólares y una carta de felicitación para el administrador del edificio?

–Además de uno de esos panecillos que lleva todas las mañanas durante la próxima semana o algo así, y tenemos un trato.

Regina dio una palmada en el botón de su piso.

–Tenla preparada para cuando llegue a la planta baja.

–Por supuesto–, dijo Leroy, cuando la puerta comenzó a deslizarse cerrándose. –Y no la voy a ver. Te lo juro.

Indiferente, Regina recordó.

–No hay nada en ella, de todos modos. –dijo en voz alta, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Ante su propio reflejo en la puerta del ascensor, dejó caer su rostro entre las manos y gimió. Emma le dio un rápido abrazo.

–Pensé que iba bien.

Regina movió la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Cristo, tenía que lavarse las manos. ¿Cómo lo hemos hecho?

–Creo que no fuimos muy indiferentes. –murmuró.

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que no haya demasiados errores –este capítulo en particular lo he hecho en tiempo record, aunque ustedes no lo hayan notado- y si hubiese, me avisan =D**

**Un abrazo!**


	11. El lunes siguiente

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Pequeña actualización! Jajaja es increíble, ya leí el libro pero igualmente me entusiasma mucho el siguiente capítulo (supongo que, que en esta oportunidad lo lea desde el punto de vista Swan Queen le da todo un encanto) y no quiero que termine! **

**Gracias por los reviews, mensajes y la buena onda :) Un beso!**

* * *

EL LUNES SIGUIENTE

Por primera vez en su vida, Regina no pudo mantener su mente en el trabajo. La importante propuesta que se suponía iba a llenar la noche del viernes se mantuvo medio escrita en la pantalla de su ordenador, y durante los últimos veinte minutos había borrado y vuelto a escribir la misma frase.

El recuerdo de su fin de semana con Emma flotaba con insistencia a través de su cerebro, dejando fuera toda la actividad habitual. Simplemente no podía hacer ese proyecto de desarrollo de software.

El viernes por la noche en el ascensor había sido una epifanía, y el resto del fin de semana había hecho más que la promesa de aquella primera noche. El sábado voló en una nube de hacer el amor, risa y la conversación íntima que fluía en la mañana del domingo, luego amenazó con estirarse hasta altas horas de la tarde. Cuando ella y Emma finalmente se despidieron, fue sólo porque ambas estaban tan débiles y agotadas de tener sexo casi sin parar, que habían estado de acuerdo que descansar era necesario para el bien de su salud.

El domingo por la noche su corazón se desgarraba. Cuando Emma salió del apartamento de Regina, la magia parecía irse también. El extraño encantamiento que hizo que el resto del mundo fuera irrelevante se había ido. Desde ese momento, Regina se había vuelto cada vez más incierta de todo. Su increíble conexión, la pasión que habían compartido e incluso su confianza instintiva con Emma. Tal vez la química del cerebro y las feromonas había nublado su mente. En una neblina inducida por la lujuria, ¿alguien podría engañarse a imaginar el amor a primera vista, o al menos la posibilidad de una relación que se extendía más allá de un intenso fin de semana?

La mano de Regina se movió nerviosamente en el ratón se su ordenador y otra vez leyó la oración que expresaba con otras palabras de una forma obsesiva. Todo le decía levantar el teléfono y llamar a Emma, pero el miedo la contuvo. El fin de semana había sido increíble, si tratara de convertirlo en algo más lo echaría todo a perder. No podía decir si ese último beso a su puerta era uno de una serie de besos que conducían a ella y Emma hacia un futuro compartido, o si se trataba simplemente de un dulce adiós.

Regina estaba segura de que nadie quería que aquello perfecta aventura terminara. Pero parte del encanto de su apasionado encuentro con Emma fue el hecho de su corta duración. La realidad nunca tendría un impacto.

Ella tocó el teléfono y luego retiró su mano, poco dispuesta a hacer la llamada que confirmaría sus peores miedos. La opción elegante era esperar a que Emma la llamara. Si no lo hacía, entonces Regina sabría el veredicto y graciosamente se retiraría. Era lo suficientemente grande para aceptar el regalo que le había sido concedido y no exigiría más de lo que Emma podría dar. El teléfono de su escritorio sonó, y Regina se sobresaltó al oír el sonido, enviando el cursor a volar a través de su monitor con un movimiento de su mano.

−¿Hola?

Su voz temblaba tanto, sabía que sonaba como alguien diferente. Tragando, trató de producir el saludo con tranquilidad eficiente que ella normalmente daba recogiendo su línea de trabajo.

−Regina Mills al habla.

−Oye, niña del cumpleaños.

La voz masculina en el otro extremo envió un destello de decepción a través de ella, pero tuvo que sonreír a pesar de encontraste sola.

−¿Todavía me hablas? –preguntó el hombre.

Al parecer, Killian necesitó dos días y medio para reunir suficiente valor para llamar y ver lo cabreada que estaba por el asunto del striptease. Parecía nervioso, así que Regina decidió dejarlo sudar un poco.

−¿Por qué no iba a seguir hablando contigo?

Pudo oír que él vacilaba, sin duda preguntándose si su regalo de cumpleaños se había presentado durante aquella noche. Regina respondió fría, dejándole trabajar el coraje para preguntar.

−¿Recibiste mi regalo?− Su voz era una mezcla de preocupación y esperanza. −¿O es que ya te habías ido a casa?

−¿Tienes dudas acerca del striptease, ¿verdad?

Regina echó un vistazo a su puerta de oficina, verificando dos veces que estaba firmemente cerrada. Lo último que quería era que cualquiera pudiera oír por casualidad su conversación de strippers.

−Sí. −respondió

Una sonrisa vino a su rostro sin invitación. Se había prometido dar gracias a Killian por traer a Emma en su vida, por lo que lo hizo.

−Gracias.

−¿En serio? –Regina podría oír que él comenzaba a relajarse. −Así que, uh, ¿disfrutaste de ella?

−Durante toda la noche.

Killian, vaciló. Ella prácticamente podía oír los engranajes girando en su cabeza.

−¿Cómo dices?

−Has oído bien.

−Te dijo que sólo pagamos por media hora, ¿verdad?− preguntó desconcertado.

−Se fue la luz y nos quedamos atrapadas en el ascensor cuando la estaba escoltando a salir del edificio. −dijo Regina. −Estaba muy enojada contigo durante la primera hora o dos, lo admito. Pero lo superé.

−¿En serio?

Regina pudo escuchar la precaución en la voz de Killian. Obviamente él no sabía a dónde iba esto, por lo que estaba precavido. Regina se sorprendió a ella misma de estar contándole mucho de lo que pasó, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía bien confiar en un amigo.

−Es una chica muy agradable.

−¿Ella es ...?

−Su nombre es Emma. Está a punto de graduarse de la Facultad de Veterinaria.

Killian se rió, sonando incierto.

−¿De verdad te quedaste atrapada en el ascensor con la stripper?

−Confía en mí, ninguna de nosotras estaba feliz por eso al principio.

Regina ardía por contarle todo, aunque sea solo porque apenas podía creerlo ella misma. Pero dudaba en darle detalles, temerosa de que de alguna manera pudiera empañar lo que había sido la noche más increíble de su vida.

−Resultó ser un cumpleaños muy bueno, aunque no lo creas.

−¿En serio? −Preguntó Killian, acercándose a un tono burlón.

Al parecer, se sentía más cómodo ahora que sabía que su vida no corría peligro.

−¿Finalmente cediste a tus tendencias lésbicas?

Regina luchaba por no reaccionar al comentario burlón. No podía creer que le estuviese preguntando directamente si era lesbiana, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que él no creía que algo hubiese pasado realmente aquella noche.

−En realidad, ella me tiró uno o dos palos, los cuales probablemente necesitaba.

−No puedo creerlo. −dijo Killian. −¿Así ustedes son como amigas ahora?

¿Eran amigas? Después de sólo un fin de semana, Emma se sentía como la mejor amiga que Regina había tenido nunca. También se sentía como una obsesión. Regina ansiaba tocarla otra vez, necesitaba probar su piel sólo una vez más. Pero, ¿qué quería Emma? No importaban lo sinceras que fueran sus promesas de "la próxima vez" mientras hacían el amor, no había manera de saber lo que ella sentía ahora que ella habían estado un tiempo separadas. Por todo lo que Regina sabía, Emma podría incluso darse cuenta ahora de lo aburrida que era realmente. Y Regina no estaba segura culparla.

−Sí. −finalmente decidió, −Somos amigas.

−Bueno, mierda. −dijo Killian. −Feliz cumpleaños.

−Ciertamente.

Regina miró el monitor de la computadora, frotándose la sien con un gesto cansado. No quería hablar más de Emma. Quería hacer esa propuesta para volver a aquella apariencia de normalidad.

−Oye, tengo una propuesta aquí que debería haber hecho ayer. Te llamaré más tarde.

Dijeron sus adioses y Regina colgó el teléfono con un suspiro de alivio. Su mano se quedó en el teléfono por un momento, y miró con recelo el teclado numérico. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que sea sábado por la noche otra vez. Estar en el interior Emma, empujando duro, sintiendo sus muslos firmes envueltos alrededor de sus caderas. Ahora, en la fría luz de la tarde del lunes, parecía poco probable que alguna vez experimentara esa sensación de nuevo.

Eran personas tan diferentes. Perseguir a Emma sería irresponsable y tonto. No importa lo que dijesen en el ascensor y luego durante las horas siguientes a su liberación, la verdad era que habían compartido un fin de semana loco y nada más. Regina sacó su mano del teléfono.

−Un fin de semana loco y nada más. −susurró ella, tratando de consolidar el control de la realidad.

Lo que había ocurrido entre ellas fue una de las mejores cosas que a Regina jamás le había pasado. Pero ya era hora de volver a la vida real, y tal vez aquello era algo bueno. Ella no sabía cómo estar en una relación. Si eso es lo que Emma quería, iba a estar decepcionada. ¿Y si nada de lo que ellas hicieran pudiera competir alguna vez con su maravilloso primer fin de semana, convirtiéndose en un amargo recuerdo? Regina no creía poder soportarlo si aquello ocurriese.

El teléfono del escritorio sonó de nuevo, y la hizo sobresaltar tanto que gritó y se llevó la mano al pecho. El corazón le martilleaba con locura bajo su palma. No cabía duda de que se trataba sólo un cliente, pero a pesar de que acababa de decirse a sí misma sobre no esperar saber sobre Emma otra vez, se encontró ándose del borde de la mesa en un intento desesperado por mantenerse atada a la realidad, Regina contestó el teléfono sin aliento.

−¿Hola?

−Hola. −Era Emma y su voz sonaba sexy como el infierno. −¿Estás ocupada mañana?

Regina se desplomó en su silla, exhausta por el alivio.

−Tengo una oferta que escribir, pero puede esperar. ¿Qué propones?


	12. La cita

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Hey! Anteriormente vimos cómo se sentía Regina luego de tan perfecto fin de semana pero, ¿y Emma?**

**Una aclaración: verán que los diálogos están ahora entre comillas,y probablemente nos mantengamos con ese estilo en los próximos capítulos, espero que estén bien con ello. (más información al final del capítulo). Ah, y anteriormente le cambié el nombre a la gata sin querer jajajaja lo siento mucho. Se llama Isis :)**

**Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios!**

* * *

LA CITA

Emma iba rápidamente de un lado a otro en su apartamento con nerviosismo, sintiéndose más como una adolescente tratando de prepararse para el baile de graduación que la mujer serena y confiada de que se enorgullecía de ser. Todavía estaba en bragas y sujetador, habiendo probado y descartado por lo menos una docena de atuendos en los últimos treinta minutos. Isis se sentó en la cama, llena de seriedad felina, viéndola entrar en total pánico. La idea de ver a Regina otra vez tuvo a su estado de ánimo balanceando locamente de anticipación con fuertes retortijones de miedo de que su tiempo juntas fuera una casualidad.

Su fin de semana había sido perfecto. Sin lugar a dudas, perfecto. Si pudiera, Emma habría elegido no dejar el apartamento de Regina, para quedarse para siempre en el mundo de fantasía que habían creado. Durante un fin de semana entero, sólo ellas dos existieron. El sexo era una revelación, la compañía lo era aún más.

Pero ahora estaban de regreso en el mundo real, y Emma no tenía idea de si podían continuar desde el lugar donde lo habían dejado. Se detuvo frente al espejo de su armario y vio la ansiedad escrita por toda su cara.

Nada tan maravilloso podría durar. Después de dos relaciones, una de ellas lo suficiente seria como para haber dejado su corazón roto cuando termino, Emma conocía un hecho inalienable: la vida era más grande que una noche en una cabina de ascensor, y nunca dudó en tirar de la alfombra de debajo de él.

Suspirando, se probó otro par de jeans. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" –le preguntó a Isis. "Y yo que estaba preocupada de que Regina alucinara."

El gato negro levantó la cabeza y bostezó.

"Sólo es para demostrarte lo mucho que sé." Emma volvió a mirar al espejo. "¿Crees que le gustará mi culo en estos jeans?"

Por supuesto que a Regina le gustaría su culo. Esa no era realmente la cuestión.

Lo que Emma en realidad quería saber era si a Regina le gustaría _ella_ lo suficiente como para superar sus reticencias sobre una relación a largo plazo. Y si la respuesta era sí, ¿estaba lista ella misma para otra relación?

No se puede reanudar la búsqueda de la media naranja antes de ser sincera consigo misma. Emma se apartó del espejo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón junto a su amado felino.

"Cuando estábamos en el ascensor, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien", dijo dando a Isis unos cuantos golpecitos cariñosos. "Pude ver que tenía miedo, pero pensé—Bueno, por supuesto que estaba asustada. Era prácticamente virgen."

Emma cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras revivían imágenes de la noche del sábado, su primera vez en una cama de verdad. De alguna manera, Ilógicamente, Regina era la mejor amante que jamás había tenido.

"Te lo juro", murmuró. "Si no hubiera sabido que era prácticamente su primera vez, sus acciones nunca me hubieran dejado pistas de aquello." Isis maulló, y Emma lo tomó como una señal de protesta. "Lo sé, lo sé. Más información de la que necesitabas."

Rascó la cabeza de Isis y se levantó para volver a su armario. Observando su surtido de tops, Emma seleccionó otro para probar. Este era uno de sus favoritos, abrazaba sus pechos de una manera que la hacía sentir como si pudiera conquistar el mundo. Cuando Regina la viera, probablemente tendrían suerte de llegar al restaurante. La idea hizo que le temblasen las piernas. La sensación de inestabilidad la hizo regresar de inmediato a su lugar en la cama.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Emma dejó caer su rostro entre las manos y exhaló. Estaba en medio de su última rotación clínica, a unos meses de la graduación. Su sueño de ayudar a los animales fue finalmente estaba dando sus frutos. Y ahora, después de tantos años de lucha, bailar para pagar sus facturas, estudiando cada vez que podía hacerse de un momento a solas, se las había arreglado para lanzarse de cabeza en algo que amenazaba con barrerlo todo.

¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a otra angustia, con todo lo demás que había pasado? ¿Quería invitar complicaciones enamorándose de Regina?

"Se suponía que yo no sería la asustada", susurró Emma, como recordándose a sí misma. "Le dije que quería ser más que el recuerdo de un encuentro sexual espontáneo, y lo dije en serio. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto ahora?"

Fue una pregunta tonta. Tenía miedo porque estaba absolutamente segura de que podría enamorarse de Regina, dada media oportunidad.

Y cuando ya sentía como se sentía, luego de sólo un fin de semana, no estaba segura de querer correr el riesgo de la angustia inevitable de que esto no saliera bien. Había una razón por la que no había salido en busca de una relación en este momento, y era porque no quería ser estúpida justo cuando su vida realmente comenzaba. Otra gente la había defraudado lo suficiente que tenía que ser capaz de confiar en sí misma.

"Pero le dije a Regina que fuera valiente, así que tengo que hacer lo mismo también ¿verdad?"

Emma buscó los amplios ojos dorados de Isis, buscando la respuesta. "Yo soy la que la llamó. No puedo escaparme ahora" Trató de imaginar lo que pensaría Regina si diera marcha atrás ahora, y se encogió. "No maldita sea, ella me gusta demasiado como para hacerle eso."

Isis parpadeó, ofreciendo poco en la forma de consejar.

"De acuerdo", dijo Emma y exhaló en un estallido de aire. "Entonces, este es el plan. No vamos a tener el sexo esta noche."

Isis se arrojó en su lado y se estiró lánguidamente. Emma se rió entre dientes y frotó su vientre.

"Puedo resistir, lo juro."

Si el sexo era toda esta cosa con Regina entonces tenía que saberlo ahora. Una conexión que era puramente física probablemente no valía tal nivel de distracción ahora mismo. Pero si era más, si hubiera una posibilidad de que esto pudiera convertirse en algo tan serio como pensó que podría, no haría otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos, tomar una respiración profunda, y sumergirse en ella.

La verdad era que anhelaba una relación real con todos los adornos.

Quería el romance, el deseo urgente, así como la comodidad de la amistad incondicional que ella imaginaba que la mujer adecuada tiene que ofrecer.

Si había alguna posibilidad de que Regina fuera la mujer de sus sueños, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarla ir.

"Esta noche es una prueba", dijo. "Vamos a salir a cenar, hablar, y ver lo que se siente en el mundo real, sin dejar al sexo confundir el tema. Si después de esta cita, todavía me siento como si me estuviera ahogando cada vez que pienso en ella, bueno…" exhaló." Entonces creo que voy a tener que aguantarme y me dejaré enamorar"

Con esto, se levantó y regresó a su armario. Era un buen plan. Ajustarse a él sería la parte difícil. Las imágenes de todas las maneras en las que habían hecho correrse la una a otra siguieron destellando por su cerebro, y se preocupó que la mera vista a Regina la hiciera perder el control.

En el fondo de su cajón de ropa interior, encontró el peor par de bragas que tenía. Holgadas y con un corte poco favorecedor, reservadas para los días cuando se sintía hinchada o cuando dejaba de ir a la lavandería durante demasiado tiempo. Emma se quitó sus vaqueros, tiró de las bragas azules sedosas que se estaba segura que Regina amaría, y las sustituyó por las bragas de abuelita. Se miró en el espejo, y sonrió abiertamente con satisfacción por el agujero en la tela sobre su cadera izquierda.

"Solo para tener un seguro." Emma dijo a Isis. "No hay manera de que alguna vez deje a Regina verme en uno de éstos."

* * *

Cuando estuvieron a mitad de la cena, Emma no estaba tan segura de que la Operación Bragas de Abuela fuera a funcionar.

Desde el momento en que había abierto la puerta de su apartamento para encontrar a Regina sosteniendo un ramo de lirios violetas hasta ahora, mirando su persecución alrededor de una seta perdida en su pote de fondue coq au vin, su fuerza de voluntad había sido constantemente quebrantada. Con cada palabra, cada mirada, y todos los momentos divertidos, dulces, pudo ver por qué estaba tan malditamente atraída por Regina desde un principio.

No era sólo su espesa cabellera castaña, su piel olivácea, o incluso las curvas flexibles que hicieron agua la boca de Emma. Fueron un millar de cosas intangibles, desde su sentido del humor a la forma en que se precipitó por delante para abrir las puertas para ella. Emma se volvía imbécil por aquella cicatriz que adornaba sus labios, la aguda inteligencia en sus ojos, y el modo que Regina escuchaba cada palabra que decía. Emma sintió el mismo deseo, no queriendo nada más que seguir hablando con ella para siempre.

Masticando un bocado de ravioles, Regina levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa tímida. Llevaba una blusa de color verde oscuro que mostraba la más mínima insinuación del escote, una elección que Emma sabía había tomado mucho coraje. Aunque lo intentara, no podía apartar los ojos del pecho de Regina, imaginando lo que había debajo de la tela lisa. Destelló en Regina un sujetador negro de encaje y sintió el aumento del ritmo de su corazón.

Tal vez podría soportar la humillación de dejar a Regina ver sus bragas feas de gran tamaño, después de todo.

"¿Emma?"

Emma arrancó los ojos lejos de los pechos de Regina, arrastrando su mirada hasta los labios carnosos que repetía su nombre. "¿Sí? Lo siento."

"¿Qué es lo que miras?"

Emma sonrió. "Fracasé". Tomando el tenedor de fondue pinchó un pedazo de pollo. "Me dije que iba a ser buena, pero... te ves hermosa esta noche."

"Gracias", susurró Regina, y miró a la mesa con timidez. "Aunque puede ser que sea un poco tarde para tratar de observar mis virtudes."

"Eso es un eufemismo", murmuró Emma.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Emma sabía instintivamente que ambas estaban recordando la pasión que habían compartido la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Trató de tirar de las riendas de sus hormonas.

"Quiero que esta noche sea sobre algo más que sexo ", dijo. "Así que me prometí a misma que sería buena."

Regina la miró ligeramente perpleja. Se acomodó en su asiento, como si se preparara para una conversación seria. "¿Alguna razón en particular? ¿Quiero decir, más allá de no querer escandalizar a todas las personas del restaurante?"

Emma vaciló, sin saber cómo explicar su lógica en voz alta. Sabía que esta conversación tendría que suceder, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, no estaba segura de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación.

¿Tenía sentido la decisión de no-sexo? Ellas ya habían tenido sexo, durante horas y horas el fin de semana, ¿qué daño haría una noche más? Inmediatamente sacudió ese pensamiento fuera, recordando que tenía que ser fuerte, no importa lo difícil que pueda ser. Ella era más experimentada que Regina.

Tenía que mostrar algo de sentido común o ambas podrían arrepentirse.

"Me gustas tanto que apenas puedo mirarte directamente", dijo susurrando."Es como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, y eso… no es bueno."

"¿No lo es?" le preguntó Regina, con una expresión en entre halagada y abatida. "¿Qué no es bueno de desearme?"

Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero descubrió que no sabía cómo decir esto sin poner en riesgo los sentimientos de Regina. Buscó las palabras adecuadas, y luego finalmente admitió, "Me haces querer lanzar la prudencia al viento"

"Pensaba que ese era tu lema." Regina tomó un trago. Más que parecer disgustada por la demostración de honestidad de Emma, casi parecía relajarse. "Tirar la prudencia al viento, vivir con valentía."

"Sí. Bueno." Emma hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Nunca había sido tan tentativa con una mujer. ¿Pero había sentido esto con tanta fuerza alguna vez? Regina era su opuesto en muchos sentidos, y sin embargo, había algo en su reservado y controlado exterior que volvió loca a Emma.

"He estado un poco nerviosa también", dijo Regina casualmente, mordiendo un pedazo de pasta de su tenedor. "Yo casi había descrito el fin de semana pasado como una cosa de una sola vez, cuando me llamaste."

Emma rápidamente parpadeó. Una cosa era tratar de poner freno a sus propios sentimientos, pero al oír que Regina había hecho lo mismo la puso un poco incómoda. "¿Me habrías llamado si yo no lo hubiera hecho?"

"Eh..." Regina miró a la mesa, evitando su mirada. "No sé. Tal vez. Probablemente. Al poco tiempo."

"Creo que es bueno que estemos hablando de esto. Parece que ambas teníamos muchas cosas en nuestras mentes."

Regina la miró a los ojos. "Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo."

"Yo también". Emma inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Regina.

La idea que Regina podría nunca haberla llamado hizo su pecho doler con una tristeza casi insoportable. Se sentía como una vista previa de la angustia que esta relación podría provocar si no funcionara. Luchando con la forma de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, ella evadió, "Realmente, realmente me gustas."

Algo en el tono de voz de Emma debe haber sonado ominoso, porque los ojos de Regina se inundaron, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de pura tristeza. "Espera. ¿Estás... Es esto...?"

Emma se dio cuando que Regina pensó que estaba siendo rechazada. Y la última cosa que la rubia quería era eso para terminar esta noche. El temor agarró la garganta y ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente, dando a la mano de Regina un apretón. "No, sólo estoy tratando de explicar lo que me pasa."

"No me asustes así.", dijo Regina, y deslizó su mano hasta la muñeca de Emma. "Dios, me asustaste como el infierno."

"¿En serio?" Emma encontró la reacción de Regina casi reconfortante. ¿Era posible que sintiera tan fuertemente como Emma lo hacía?

"En serio", dijo Regina. "La semana pasada fue mágica. La idea de no experimentarlo otra vez es demasiado para soportar."

"Lo sé", dijo Emma. "Me siento de la misma manera".

"Debo admitir que no estaba segura de si realmente teníamos la intención de tratar de mantener esto". Regina acarició con los dedos la muñeca de Emma, enviando un escalofrío de placer directamente entre sus piernas. "Hemos hablado sobre la necesidad de ambas de que esta experiencia fuera algo más que una locura de una sola vez, pero era fácil de decir en una burbuja".

"Tienes razón", dijo Emma de nuevo. "Lo dije en serio, sin embargo."

Regina le dio a la muñeca un suave apretón. "Yo también, sólo espero que no estés decepcionada una vez que llegues a conocerme mejor."

"Esa es una razón por la que dije que no iba a dormir contigo esta noche", dijo Emma. Quiso que Regina entendiera que había una razón fundamental detrás de su autodisciplina. "Creía que estaría bien para nosotras asegurarnos que esto es más que sólo una algo sexual."

"Es más que sólo una algo sexual." Las palabras de Regina eran sinceras, y sus ojos ardían con una intensidad que Emma nunca había visto antes. "Para mí, por lo menos."

"Para mí también", murmuró Emma. No necesitaba terminar su cita para saber eso. Todo acerca de Regina la hizo sentirse sin aliento y viva. Ser capaz de admitir sus miedos, y tener a Regina para enfrentarlos directamente, era exactamente lo que necesitaba. "Preparándome esta noche, me di cuenta de que vas a tener el poder de realmente romper mi corazón. Cuando me comprometo a algo, pongo todo lo que tengo en él. Eso incluye las relaciones".

Regina tragó visiblemente. "Nunca he estado en una relación antes."

"Lo sé, y siento volcar todo esto en ti. Pero como he dicho, me gustas mucho. Muy presuntuosa para una primera cita, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que el ascensor era nuestra primera cita, técnicamente. Tal vez incluso nuestras tres primeras." Los ojos de Regina se arrugaron un poco en las esquinas cuando ella sonrió. La cualidad burlona que esto prestó a su cara era completamente encantadora. "Y no creo que sea presuntuoso asumir que esto podría convertirse en una relación"

"¿Sí?"

"No me malinterpretes, el sexo es increíble." la mirada de Regina estaba llena de deseo, y Emma se sintió arrastrada. "Pero eso no es ni cerca todo lo que quiero de ti. Tengo que admitir, que me hace sentir mucho mejor ver este lado de ti."

Emma sintió una oleada de la liberación emocional, un levantamiento de la carga de segundas suposiciones que ambas tuvieron. "¿Sí?"

"Siento que esto nos pone sobre la tierra", dijo Regina. "Ambas estamos a un susto de muerte, y emocionadas como el infierno. Te sientes tan vulnerable como yo." Ella tomó la mano de Emma de nuevo y se la llevó a los labios para besar los nudillos. "No soy la única arriesgando mis sentimientos en esto."

"No, no lo eres."

"Gracias por decirme lo que has estado pensando. Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas cómoda." dijo Regina.

"¿Incluso si eso significa no dormir juntas esta noche?"

"Por supuesto". El encogimiento de Regina no era completamente convincente. "Tú eres la ninfómana, ¿te acuerdas?"

Riendo, Emma recordó los momentos donde se había casi dormido en la cama de Regina durante el fin de semana, sólo para ser despertada por una mano desesperada en su muslo, o una lengua que se desliza a través de su piel alisada por el sudor. "De hecho, eso no es lo que recuerdo." levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a Regina, tratando de comunicar lo que pensaba.

Regina se sonrojó, plegando su servilleta y poniéndolo en la mesa.

"Por supuesto, espero que esto no sea una larga moratoria de sexo"

"No lo será." Emma tomó la mano de Regina de nuevo, disfrutando de la cálida suavidad de su piel. "Confía en mí, tendré suerte de hacerlo por esta noche"

* * *

Más tarde en la cama, Emma estaba segura de que era la persona más estúpida viva.

En este momento, Regina podría estar junto a ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella. Pero después de un beso acalorado, buscando a tientas en la puerta de su apartamento, Emma la había visto alejarse, contra todos los instintos que poseía. Todo porque necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que podía.

¿Y qué revelación le trajo esta zambullida en la abstinencia?

Que quería a Regina y que estaría condenada si no veía esto. Incluso si existía la posibilidad de dolor, nunca se perdonaría ni siquiera intentarlo. Cada momento que pasaba con Regina era mucho mejor que el anterior. Si, daba miedo involucrase, pero la realidad es que ya lo estaba.

Alejarse ahora no prevendría la angustia, esto simplemente lo garantizaba.

Emma se tumbó de espaldas, cerrando los ojos en el momento que las sabanas acariciaron su piel sensibilizada. Estaba desnuda, como siempre estaba se iba a la cama, pero estaba a punto de ponerse una remera, aunque sea sólo para darle un descanso a sus hormonas. Observando a Regina a través de la mesa durante toda la noche, y luego tener sólo una muestra de ella durante su sesión de besos en la puerta, la dejó húmeda y lista, y totalmente incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

"Mierda", susurró Emma, y se volvió a su lado. Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y exhaló lentamente. Tal vez ella podría aliviar su propio sufrimiento y encontrar algo de alivio. "Soy una idiota a veces."

Desde algún lugar de la habitación oscura, Isis dio un maullido tranquilo.

Emma se echó a reír, consciente de lo patética que era en ese momento. Rodó en su estómago, levantando sus caderas ligeramente, y cerró sus ojos. Imaginando a Regina que de arrodillas detrás de ella, deslizó una mano bajo su estómago y luego entre sus piernas. Se acarició suavemente, exhalando en la humedad que cubría sus labios hinchados.

"Regina", susurró, manteniendo viva la fantasía de que su amante estaba mirando su propio tacto. La idea de dejar a Regina verla, soltó una fresca inundación de caliente humedad, y se arremolinó alrededor de su apertura durante un momento antes de empujar dentro.

_Ding_.

Emma saltó al oír el ruido de su ordenador portátil, que reposaba en su mesa de noche. Era su ruido de alarma de correo electrónico, y había dejado el volumen alto expresamente porque le había dado su dirección de correo electrónico a Regina durante la cena.

Echó un vistazo a los números rojos que brillaban intensamente en su reloj de alarma y se tumbó de lado otra vez. Era casi una por la mañana. ¿Realmente estaría despierta Regina todavía ?

Emma sabía que no sería capaz de dormir a menos que lo comprobara.

Cogió su ordenador portátil, apareciendo la pantalla con un golpe de su dedo por la superficie táctil. Su corazón empezó a golpear cuando vio el nombre del remitente en su único correo electrónico no leído.

Regina Mills. El asunto del e-mail: _¿Es esto tan difícil para ti?_

Tomando aliento para estabilizarse, Emma hizo clic en el mensaje.

_Emma, por favor, dime que es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mí conciliar el sueño después de un beso como ese. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, recuerdo cómo se veía la última vez que estuve dentro de ti. Necesito verte mañana, y esta vez, no voy a dejarte ir sola a la cama._

_Regina._

* * *

**Aj, ese mensaje de Regina :D**

**Bueno, quería aprovechar para comentarles que nunca pude encontrar la traducción original que leí de este libro. En su lugar, he encontrado varias versiones traducidas mediante traductor, así que imagínense mi desilusión :( Porque, probablemente sabrán, los textos traducidos desde traductor, generalmente están lejos de un significado y sentido original.**

**Es por eso que muchas veces tardo en actualizar, porque lo que hago aquí es: interpretar las traducciones y hacer memoria de cuando leí el libro bien traducido. Porque, vamos, si no fuera por eso simplemente sería cambiar los nombres de los personajes y algún que otro detalle. Pero si sólo me limitara a hacer eso, les aseguro que no entenderían nada, o les tomaría mucho tiempo interpretar varias partes y la lectura sería un bodrio. :(**

**Pero esos días lluviosos se han terminado (?) porque encontré la versión en inglés! Es decir, la original. Así que a partir de ahora, directamente traduciré yo misma los capítulos (lo que tal vez parezca más trabajo, pero no del todo) y todo será más exacto y estaré más conforme con el resultado :)**

**Y esa es la larga explicación a por qué ahora los diálogos están entre comillas jajaja**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más! Nos vemos en el próximo (que apropósito es bastante cortito, así que lo más probable es que lo suba pronto.) **

**Beso enorme!**


	13. Al día siguiente

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Hey, aquí otro capítulo! Se vienen un par más o menos cortitos como este, pero luego vendrá un capítulo extremadamente largo para compensar jajaja.**  
**Aprovecho también para contarles que estoy traduciendo una nueva historia, Popcorn Love. Así que si tienen ganas le dan un vistazo :D ¡Saludos!**

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

"Creo que deberíamos esperar ", dijo Emma. Sus ojos brillaban mientras que se movía de la boca de Regina a sus pechos. Pero su voz sonaba muy seria.

"No lo creo", dijo Regina. La cena había terminado, fueron finalmente de vuelta al apartamento de Emma y Regina no estaba segura de sí podía esperar más para volver a tocarla. "¿Se te olvidó? No voy a dejar que te vayas a la cama sola. "

"¿En serio?" Emma arrastró su mirada a lo largo de la longitud del cuerpo de Regina, deteniéndose en sus muslos.

"Nunca he ido tan en serio sobre algo", dijo Regina, distraída por la lujuria desnuda del rostro de Emma. "Nunca".

"Créeme, no es que no aprecie... tu posición." Dijo Emma mirado fijamente el regazo de Regina, entonces por casualidad dibujó su lengua a través de su labio inferior. Si tratara de volver a Regina loca, hacía un magnifico de trabajo.

"Tengo muchas posiciones que podrías apreciar," dijo Regina. Abrumada por la excitación intensa que sentía, no pudo evitar caer en el humor. "¿Recuerdas?"

Emma se movió imperceptiblemente más cerca en el sofá, mirándola con ojos de pesados párpados. "Sólo no estoy segura de sí es una buena idea," dijo arrastrando las palabras, luego bajó la mirada a sus dedos, al parecer distraída por un padrastro. "Dormir juntas tan pronto."

Regina exhaló lentamente, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída físicamente a alguien en su vida, y Emma rebozaba sexo esa noche. Su abundante cabello rubio caía en ondas más allá de sus hombros, y su piel clara suplicaba ser acariciada. Llevaba una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, que se pegaba a sus pechos como un amante y mostraba la esbelta definición de sus brazos. Olía delicioso, de una manera que era únicamente de Emma.

Era doloroso estar tan cerca de ella y no tocarla.

"¿Por qué dormir juntas no es una buena idea?" le preguntó Regina.

Después de un momento de vacilación, le extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Emma.

Trató de mantener el contacto tan casto como fuera posible, justo cuando sus dedos se quemaran para agarrar el hombro de Emma y arrastrarla para un beso largo y duro.

"Pensé que había salido bien la última vez."

Emma se echó a reír, mostrando su sonrisa blanca y hermosa. Regina tragó con dificultad por la garganta, recordando el delicioso roce de los dientes en sus pechos. Sus pezones se apretaron hasta el punto de un dolor leve, y tuvo que apartar la mirada de la boca de Emma.

"Tienes razón", murmuró Emma, enviando un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Regina. "Todo salió _muy_ bien".

Las palabras goteaban con seducción, pero Emma no hizo ningún movimiento para cerrar la distancia entre ellas. Regina buscó sus ojos, tratando de decidirse si Emma realmente decía no. Sus palabras no correspondieron a sus acciones, y Regina se encontró incierta de cómo reaccionar. No quería nada más que apretar a Emma en el sofá, tirar su camiseta sobre sus pechos, y tomar un pezón en su boca deslizando su mano en los jeans tiro bajo que Emma lucía tan bien. Se volvió con atención a las siguientes palabras de Emma.

"Simplemente no estoy segura si es el mejor movimiento. Ya sabes, dejarnos precipitar por nuestras hormonas tan temprano en nuestra relación." Mientras hablaba, trazó una uña a lo largo de la muñeca de Regina, levantando carne de gallina en su estela.

Temblando por el deseo al rojo vivo que reventaba a través de ella, Regina se ahogó, "¿Oh, en serio?"

Con un gesto sincero, Emma cosquilleó un camino el interior del brazo de Regina. "Sólo no quiero que cometamos un error."

Los ojos de Emma eran del color de las profundidades del mar, tempestuosos, brillaban con necesidad inconfundible. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, aun cuando su voz se mantenía estable. Las protestas que levantó no coincidieron con lo que su cuerpo le decía a Regina. Y eso fue todo lo que Regina necesitaba saber.

Envalentonada, decidió probar las aguas. "Puede que tengas razón". Se inclinó ligeramente lejos. "No quiero que nos movamos demasiado rápido."

La cara de Emma no engañó nada, pero se alisó una mano temblorosa por el pelo y miró hacia otro lado. "Gracias".

"Lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte sentir incómoda."

Emma exhaló, acción de dándole un guiño apretado. Sonrió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos.

Sintiendo una oleada de confianza, Regina puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Emma.

"Pero no estás realmente incómoda, ¿verdad?"

La garganta de Emma trabajaba y sus ojos brillaban. "No sé", dijo en un susurró. "¿Qué piensas?"

Inclinándose más cerca, Regina inhaló el olor fresco del espeso cabello de Emma. "Creo que eres una calientapollas."

Emma tembló y no dijo nada.

"¿Me estás provocando, Emma?" le preguntó Regina. Cerró la escasa distancia entre ellas y dejó que sus labios tocaran el cuello de Emma, dándole un beso de plumas suaves. "¿Te calienta dejarme así, tan excitada?"

"Solo trato de ser... responsable." La voz de Emma era más débil ahora, como si apenas pudiera sacar las palabras.

"¿Qué harías si me levantara ahora mismo y saliera por la puerta? ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?" Escuchó la dificultad de Emma para respirar, y gimió en un susurró por la inundación de humedad en respuesta entre sus propias piernas. "No creo que sea sí."

"Nunca dije que quisiera que te vayas."

Regina podía oír el deseo en la voz de Emma ahora, y acercó su boca para rozar lóbulo de la oreja de Emma. "No, no quieres que me vaya. Porque tu sexo esta mojado, ¿no? Al igual que el mío."

"Regina—"

"Estás tan mojada que difícilmente puedes soportarlo, ¿verdad?" Me deseas, me necesitas."

A pesar de susurrarle a Emma al oído, Regina se maravilló por su nueva confianza. Sintió la naturaleza del juego de Emma, y sacó un lado de ella que nunca había conocido. La lujuria corría por sus venas, e hizo un puño con su mano libre para tratar de controlarse a sí misma. Todo en ella gritaba tomar a Emma, y reclamar el control de ese encuentro.

"No se trata de no desearte ", dijo Emma. Parecía tener problemas para hablar ahora, tropezando un poco con sus palabras.

"¿De qué se trata, entonces?"

Emma no ofreció ninguna respuesta, no cuando la esencia de su excitación estaba suspendida en el aire. Regina inhaló profundamente, sintiendo su boca estirarse en una sonrisa predadora.

"Vine aquí esta noche con toda intención de follarte," respiró Regina en la garganta de Emma. Besó un punto del pulso que la hizo saltar, luego hundió sus dientes en la carne caliente. "Y no me marcharé hasta que no te sienta en vuelta alrededor de mis dedos otra vez"

Algo en Emma pareció romperse, y se llevó una mano al agarrarse a los hombros de Regina, cavando sus dedos. "Entonces fóllame".

Concedido el permiso, Regina se dejó perder el control. Cogió la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emma en la mano, aplastando sus labios en la boca de Emma.

Emma le devolvió el beso, frenéticamente, y la trajo de la mano hacia arriba para agarrar la camisa de Regina.

Arrancando el beso, Regina gruñó: "Espero que quieras que sea rápido y duro."

Empujó a Emma de nuevo en el sofá, sujetándola a los cojines. Todas las restricciones desaparecieron, tiró de la camiseta de Emma y del sujetador hasta su cuello, exponiendo sus pechos. Encontró un pezón duro como una roca y lo chupó con fuerza.

Emma echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó. Sus caderas chocaron contra Regina, como si estuvieran conectadas directamente a las terminaciones nerviosas de su pecho.

Regina apoyó su pelvis contra la de Emma, luego deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos desabrochando el botón de los jeans de la rubia. Rudamente, metió sus dedos hacia abajo por los muslos de Emma, agarrando sus bragas con ellos.

"Puedo olerte", dijo Regina. "Dime que quieres que te folle"

Al principio Emma no dijo nada. Regina dibujó sus dedos hacia abajo sobre su abdomen, a través de su humedad. Abrió camino entre los muslos de Emma con un gemido de pura necesidad. La humedad recubría los dedos, avivando su deseo.

Agarrando el clítoris de Emma con firmeza, dijo: "Pídeme que te tome. Pídeme que te haga correr sobre mi mano."

Con el pecho agitado, Emma separó sus piernas. "Tómame. Fóllame, Regina. Por favor."

Regina colocó sus dedos en la apertura de Emma. Con un grito salvaje, condujo sus dedos en su interior. Era tan apretado y caliente como recordaba. Tal vez incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Regina no estaba de humor para alargar esto: tenían toda la noche. Uso el brazo entero para ejercer palanca, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Emma se sacudió con cada golpe.

"Sí", jadeó Emma, usando sus caderas para follar la mano de Regina.

"Folla mi sexo. Tómalo. Toma mi jodido sexo."

Regina apretó sus dientes cuando Emma se estrechó y se hinchó al alrededor de ella.

Mantuvo sus empujes rudos y deslizó su boca al otro pecho de Emma.

Emma soltó un ruido gutural, se puso rígida, y lanzó un chorro de líquido caliente en la mano de Regina "Oh, joder", gritó ella, agitando sus caderas en círculos en Regina mientras se corría. Salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero Regina no se preocupó. Pudo leer la satisfacción en el rostro de Emma.

Y por primera vez en casi una semana, Regina sentía como si pudiera respirar.


	14. Una semana más tarde

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE

Con una barriga llena de tortitas y su cabello todavía húmedo de su segunda ducha del día, Regina yacía sobre una cama de matrimonio en el pequeño apartamento de Emma en Royal Oak, viendo a Emma entre sus muslos lamiendo su sexo como si fuera su única misión en la vida. Ojos chocolate la observaban de vez en cuando, por lo general junto con un tranquilo gemido de placer mientras su amante la devoraba. Los rayos de sol de la mañana entraron a la habitación a través de huecos en las persianas, pintando rayas cálidas en sus cuerpos haciendo resaltar el tono dorado del cabello de Emma.

Regina arqueó su espalda y se agarró a las sábanas. "Joder", jadeó. "Vas a hacer que me corra, si no tienes cuidado"

Emma se echó hacia atrás y mostró una sonrisa brillante por los jugos de Regina. "Todavía no", murmuró. "Primero quiero lamerte hasta que grites".

"¿Por qué eres tan mala?" dijo Regina, gimiendo.

Emma bajó su cara y arrastró su lengua por la longitud del sexo de Regina. Se apartó con su lengua todavía extendida, mostrando a Regina el hilo brillante de humedad que todavía las unía. "Te gusta cuando soy mala", murmuró, y continuó lamiendo en serio.

Al lado de una cinta VHS etiquetada _Vigilancia del Ascensor Dos_ - que reposaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Emma, el teléfono celular de Regina cobró vida.

Puesto en una combinación de llamada y vibración, el pitido y el zumbido eran una distracción que resultó imposible de ignorar.

"Maldita sea", gruñó Regina. El teléfono estaba vibrando camino hacia el borde de la mesita de noche.

Emma levantó la cabeza. "Sólo ignóralo."

Regina dio a Emma una sonrisa juguetona y empujó su cara otra vez entre sus piernas. "¿Dije que podías parar?"

El teléfono celular siguió sonando. Incesante... odioso... molesto... Regina lo agarró rápidamente y jadeó, "¿Hola?" sin mirar a la pantalla. Emma eligió ese preciso momento para deslizar un dedo dentro de su sexo, comenzando un empuje lento a tiempo con la succión de su boca.

"¿Regina?" una pausa, y el luego, "¿Estás bien?"

"Killian". Regina tragó otro grito cuando Emma comenzó a frotar en un punto particularmente sensible en algún lugar dentro. "Sí, bien. Estoy." Tiró del pelo de Emma y trató de retroceder un poco, pero la cabecera permanencia en su lugar, quedando a merced de Emma.

"Estás hablando como Yoda", dijo Killian con diversión cautelosa, sin duda esperando a que le ladre por la broma. Pero la Regina post-Emma era mucho más relajada que la antigua Regina. Y extremadamente ocupada.

"Estoy bien", logró decir.

Deslizó la mano por la curva de la mandíbula de Emma, sintiendo que trabajaba abajo de sus dedos, e intentó hacer palanca sobre la boca de su amante y alejarla de su clítoris. No podía mantener una conversación como esta. Ni siquiera podía sostener un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Emma rió en la humedad de Regina, haciendo sus dedos del pie rizarse por la extraña sensación.

Killian dijo algo más, no tuvo ni idea que. Y se esforzó por pensar. "Escucha, eh... ¿Podemos hacer esto en otro momento?"

Killian no habló durante un momento, dejándola libre para concentrarse en el tratamiento sensual que estaba recibiendo. Se sacudió de sorpresa cuando él finalmente dijo, "Pero el sitio web se lanza mañana, ¿Cuándo quieres hablar de esto?"

Regina mordía su labio, ahogando un grito de placer ya que Emma chasqueó su lengua rápido sobre su clítoris hinchado. "Tengo que colgar, Killian. Hablaremos más tarde."

"¿Demasiado ocupada para hablar de negocios? ¿Debo llamar a un médico?"

Los dedos de los pies de Regina se enroscaron mientras trataba desesperadamente de ahogar lo que prometía ser un orgasmo paralizante. "No sería una mala idea" gimió en decepción cuando Emma se apartó de su sexo e hizo gestos hacia el teléfono celular con su mano libre. Un dedo, por el contrario, permaneció enterrado profundamente dentro de Regina.

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó Killian. "Sólo estaba bromeando, pero—"

El teléfono celular se deslizó de su mano, extraído por Emma. Disparando a Regina una sonrisa pícara, le preguntó: "¿Killian?" Su voz era baja y ronca, y envió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral de Regina.

Estaba muy feliz con su vida para conceder el hecho de que su amante estaba hablando con Killian. Un segundo pensamiento: su amante. Regina sonrió y echó el brazo sobre los ojos, contenta de disfrutar de un momento de respiro. Tal vez podría enfriarse y alargar esto un poco más.

Emma rió de algo que dijo Killian. "Oye, soy Emma." Después de un momento se corrigió, "Venus. Soy Venus, la chica que contrataste para bailar para Regina."

Regina se movió, sintiendo cada centímetro de los dedos que aún descansaban en su interior. Venus. Eso era bastante sexy.

"Sí, ¿cómo estás?" le preguntó Emma. Ella rió, y luego dijo: "Al principio, sí. Ahora, no."

Regina ladeó la cabeza, deseando poder escuchar la llamada telefónica. ¿Qué podría Killian posiblemente estar pensando? Casi de inmediato, aceptó lo obvio. Él sabía que a ella le gustaban las mujeres, sin que pudiese haber confiado en él lo suficiente como para decirle. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

"Oye, este realmente no es un muy buen momento para hablar con Regina... estamos un poco ocupadas." Impaciente por que terminase la conversación telefónica, Regina fue entre sus muslos y agarró la muñeca de Emma. Comenzó a mover la mano de Emma ella misma, empujando dentro de su propio sexo con golpes largos y profundos. Regina echó un vistazo debajo de su brazo y miró a Emma sonreír abiertamente.

"¿Ah, y Killian?" Emma se encontró tiernamente con la mirada fija de Regina. "Tenemos que hacernos un tiempo para encontrarnos así puedo devolverte el dinero que me pagaste."

El pecho de Regina se volvió pesado con el placer. Continuó trabajando la mano de Emma entre sus piernas, sintiendo la necesidad de que era sólo parcialmente sobre liberación sexual. La conexión que sentía con Emma existía a tantos niveles que superó cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Emma le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, levantando la ceja. Sospechando lo que iba a suceder, Regina asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no?

Emma soltó un bufido, un ruido tonto que envió una ola de cariño a través del cuerpo de Regina. "Sí, estoy segura. No quiero sentir que me pagaste por lo que le estoy haciendo a Regina en estos momentos."

Ah, lo que daría por ver la cara de Killian. Regina se sorprendió a si misma al encontrarse complacida por la revelación, e increíblemente encendida. Había estado esperando para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Decírselo a Killian era un gran comienzo.

"Él dice que felicitaciones", dijo Emma.

"Dile que lo llamaré más tarde. Y gracias".

"¿Oyes eso?" Emma le dijo a Killian. "Gracias. Tú también. Adiós" hizo clic en el teléfono y se lo entregó a Regina. "Ahí lo tienes. Distracción eliminada"

"Eres una pequeña traviesa". Regina tomó el teléfono de Emma, le bajó el volumen, y lo arrojó sobre la mesilla de noche "Debería darte unas nalgadas por eso"

Emma sonrió y bajó la cabeza hasta que la humedad de entre los muslos de Regina rozó su barbilla. "No hasta que te haga gritar."

* * *

**Hey :D Si, cortito. Pero, si no me equivoco, después del siguiente capítulo viene uno reeeeee largo!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Un mes más tarde

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Wow! qué les pareció New York City Serenade? Tengo que admitir que estaba bastante emocionada por verlo jajaja. Tienen tantas expectativas de Wicked Witch como yo?**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo :D Y si no lo hacen, esperen al siguiente que es largo, largo!**

* * *

UN MES MÁS TARDE

Emma se encontraba de pie en el vestíbulo delantero de la casa de los padres de Regina ya que su amante estaba sacándolas de su noche inaugural como una pareja con su familia. La cena había terminado, la conversación había sido forzada, y Emma estaba lista para escapar.

"Gracias a ambas por venir", dijo el padre de Regina. Henry Mills era un hombre de pelo blanco grisáceo con un porte amable que hizo a sentir a Emma bastante cómoda a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Gracias por habernos invitado". Regina dio a su madre un rápido y torpe abrazo. "fue una gran cena, mamá."

"Me alegro que te haya gustado" Cora Mills dirigió una sonrisa cautelosa llena de esperanza en Emma. Era una mujer de cabello largo más allá de sus hombros, de color chocolate un poco más claro que Regina. Pero su elegancia no daba lugar a dudas que se trataba de la madre de la morena.

"Fue maravilloso, Señora Mills."

Henry Mills lucía una amplia sonrisa, nerviosa mientras su mirada fija cambiada entre Regina y Emma. "Fue muy agradable conocerla, señorita."

"Sí, lo fue" estuvo de acuerdo Jefferson del marco de puerta de la sala de estar. "Es muy bueno conocer finalmente a la novia de Regina".

El hombre le dio una sonrisa perezosa a Emma, y se preguntó si ella había imaginado su énfasis en la palabra "novia". Para la familia Regina, su implicación con cualquiera era obviamente un concepto nuevo, sin mencionar que la implicación era con alguien de su mismo sexo. Emma resistió otra valoración persistente de sus ojos hambrientos del muchacho. Si no fuera el hermano menor de Regina ella lo habría reducido probablemente con un comentario cortante poniendo en duda su virilidad.

Toda la noche Emma había sentido en el punto de mira, y ella podía sentir la inquietud de Regina de que ambas estaban bajo un microscopio. Emma no estaba sorprendida por el intenso escrutinio y no sentía que la familia Mills tenía una visión negativa de ella, o de Regina. Tenía que ser raro para ellos ver a su hija en una luz completamente diferente.

Emma sonrió en torno a los tres, tratando de reunir la confianza que siempre había tenido en el escenario. _Deslúmbralos_. "Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo en poco tiempo."

Lo decía en serio. Ella podía ver por qué Regina querría evitar ocasiones incómodas de familia, pero Emma sospechaba que los Mills se relajarían si ella y Regina los visitaran con regularidad.

Henry le sonrió. "Tienes razón, vamos." tiró de Regina en un abrazo con fuerza. "¿Qué te parece, pastel de calabaza?"

Emma luchó para no reírse tontamente del apodo, o del modo que las mejillas de Regina se inundaron de un color rojo brillante.

Cuando Regina se retiró de su brazo, dijo: "Me parece bien, papá"

Ella tomó la mano de Emma pero no consiguieron hacer más de dos pasos hacia la puerta principal antes de que Jefferson se acercara a Regina con una sonrisa pícara. Tirando de ella en un abrazo fuerte, desequilibrándola por un momento, gruñó. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, hermanita." Dio un paso atrás y se movía como si para arrastrar a Emma en un abrazo similar.

_Oh, te encantaría, ¿no es cierto, amigo?_ Emma resistió al impulso de echarse atrás. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el brazo de Regina alrededor de su cintura. Jefferson dio a Regina una mirada de complicidad y se acercó a su oído, murmurando: "No hagas nada que yo no haría."

"Demasiado tarde", susurró Regina, suficientemente baja para que sus padres no pudieran oír. Dio un paso más allá de su hermano y deseó a cada uno buenas noches.

"Gracias de nuevo, señora Mills", dijo Emma mientras ella y Regina se hacían por la puerta principal.

"¿Llámeme Cora, de acuerdo?"

Su sonrisa era genuinamente cálida, pero Emma descubrió una ansiedad persistente. Ella sintió que Cora Mills estaba tan liberada como Regina de que la noche llegaba a su fin. "Nos vemos pronto, Cora", dijo y sintió a Regina ligeramente tensa.

Henry las acompañó, y junto a Cora estuvieron al lado de la puerta de entrada para verlas subir al coche de Regina.

Cuando Emma se subió al asiento del copiloto, Regina la recibió con un suspiro de cansancio. "¿Cuán malo ha sido?"

"Bueno, todavía estoy loca por ti. Así que supongo que no ha sido demasiado malo."

"¿Y mi hermano?" Regina dio a Emma una sonrisa irónica, ataron sus cinturones de seguridad. "Siento que sea un tipo tan…"

Consciente de que los padres de Regina seguían observando, Emma se las arregló para no inclinarse y besarla allí mismo. "Está bien", dijo. "La novedad pasara pronto, no te preocupes."

"Será mejor." Regina arrancó el coche con un resoplido de mal humor. "Quise golpearlo aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho veces esta noche."

"Pero si sólo lo agarré mirándome los pechos cuarenta y seis veces."

Regina refunfuñó y salió de la entrada de coches.

"Estoy bromeando". Emma curvó los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Regina, dándole un apretón sensible. "Han sido treinta y ocho veces."

"Emma"

"Pero los hombres miran mis tetas todo el tiempo". Y pagaron por la oportunidad, un hecho que no mencionó, sabiendo que Regina prefiere no recordarlo.

Jefferson podría haber sido un poco repulsivo, pero no había nada siniestro sobre sus ojos errantes. Era sólo prisionero de sus hormonas como cualquier otro varón de veintitrés años.

"¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor?"

"¿Está funcionando?" Emma le preguntó.

"No, en absoluto. Estoy celosa."

Ahí, Regina pensó. Lo había admitido. Toda la noche había estado luchando con sentimientos de celos irracionales cada vez que había agarrado a Jefferson comiéndose con los ojos a Emma. Ella sabía que Jefferson era sólo su hermano dolor-en-el-culo menor, sin duda sólo tratando de ponerse bajo su piel. Y funcionó, pero en una medida que sorprendió a Regina. Cuando pensaba en Jefferson o cualquier otro hombre mirando a Emma como si fuera una especie de objeto sexual, la hacía hervir la sangre. Dios, realmente deseaba que Emma no siguiera bailando en ese club.

Sonriendo, Emma se inclinó para descansar a su cabeza en el hombro de Regina.

El fuego de la voz de Regina la sorprendió, y sintió que la emoción que vio era sobre algo más que sólo Jefferson. Regina realmente estaba celosa, y por encima de una cosa tan tonta. Aunque Regina siempre tuviera cuidado con sus palabras, Emma sabía que odiaba pensar en hombres pagando por ver su cuerpo.

Normalmente ese tipo de sentido protector la irritaba, pero se encontró con que en Regina, tuvo el extraño efecto de encenderla. Saber que Regina sentía algo tan fuertemente por ella era un poderoso afrodisíaco, y también una comodidad.

Contempló las casas que pasaban en la vecindad donde su amante había crecido. La idea la hizo sentir cálida en el interior. "Tus padres son agradables", dijo.

"Creo que realmente les gustaste", comentó Regina.

"¿Sí?"

"Oh, sí", dijo Regina. Sacó una mano del volante y la apoyó en el muslo de Emma. "Sé que puede haber sido difícil de decir, con aquellas sonrisas congeladas en sus caras..."

"No estuvieron tan mal", protestó Emma. "Me quedé muy impresionada, la verdad. Fueron sorprendentemente abiertos, dado que acabas de salir ante ellos, ¿sabes? Me di cuenta de lo que realmente lo estaban intentando."

"Bueno, incluso más allá del hecho de que eres básicamente, la persona más increíble del mundo—"

"Eso es evidente", interrumpió Emma. Se sentó y mostró sus dientes a Regina, quien le hizo un gesto indulgente.

"Francamente, creo que mis padres son tan felices de que finalmente haya traído a alguien a casa, que el hecho de que sea una mujer casi no les molesta." Regina miró por el parabrisas, mirando el tráfico, se metieron en la autopista. "Probablemente pensaron que iba a estar sola para el resto de mi vida"

El corazón de Emma palpitó cuando ella volcó las palabras. Tantas posibilidades bailaron por su cabeza. Regina rara vez hablaba sobre el futuro, y cuando lo hacía parecía cautelosa. Emma no tuvo ningún problema imaginándose juntas para el resto de su vida, pero Regina no parecía pensar mucho más allá que la próxima vez que hicieran el amor. Sin embargo, su comentario aumentó las esperanzas de Emma. Tal vez estaba empezando a dar paso a sus más profundos sueños, y tal vez incluyera a Emma. Se obligó a calmarse, recordándose que estaba contenta con moverse al ritmo de Regina. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo "Yo no puedo imaginar que pensaran que nunca tendrías una pareja. Ellos deben saber que eres una mujer increíble."

"No como tú lo haces, créeme."

"Me alegro de haberles gustado, sin embargo" dijo Emma. "También me han gustado."

Hizo una pausa. "Y _realmente_ me gusta su hija."

"Afortunada ella."

"Tienes razón. No lo olvides."

"No vas a dejarme que lo olvide, querida", murmuró Regina. Alargó la mano y recorriendo con los dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Emma. "Como si pudiera olvidarlo, de todos modos. Cuando pienso en lo maravillosa que se ha hecho mi vida cada día."

Emma se apoyó en el costado de Regina, abrazándola. "Maldita sea, eres _tan_ buena."

"Gracias." Regina le plantó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Emma. "Tu casa o la mía esta noche, cariño?"

Emma suspiró. "La mía, creo. Isis se pone de mal humor cuando estoy fuera demasiado tiempo"

"No queremos a Isis de mal humor", dijo Regina.

Emma presionó su rostro en el cuello de Regina e inhaló. "Está acostumbrada a tenerme en el apartamento todo el día. Si no paso tiempo con ella este fin de semana, probablemente embalará sus bolsos y se mudará."

"Pobre bebé", murmuró Regina. "Sin embargo, no puedo echarle la culpa. Lo sé porque te extraño mucho si no nos vemos"

Emma dijo "Hemos podido vernos todas las noches esta semana."

"Sí, pero..." Regina dudó. "Te extraño cuando no estás conmigo. Durante el día, ya sabes. Y por la noche. Todo el tiempo, en realidad."

Ella no podría ser más dulce si lo intentara. Emma la besó en la mejilla.

La piel pálida se sintió caliente bajo sus labios, engañando la timidez de Regina.

"¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?"

"Podríamos alquilar una película." Regina le tocó la cara interna del muslo, lo que desencadenó una ola de excitación en el cuerpo de Emma. "¿Hay algo que quieras ver?"

Emma tuvo un momento de pura inspiración. "En realidad, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo más esta noche." Ella movió la mano al muslo de Regina, y luego se deslizó sobre tela caliente del jean para trazar sus dedos a lo largo de la costura que corría entre sus piernas. "¿Qué piensas?"

Podía oír la captura en la respiración de Regina. "Pienso que vamos a hacer lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa que quieras".

_Exactamente lo que estaba pensando._ Emma pasó su mano por el húmedo centro de Regina, presionando en él cuando susurró con pasión en un delicado oído. "Tengo tres fantasías. ¿Quieres que te cuente acerca de una de ellas?"

"¿Tres fantasías?" Regina tembló y exhaló, apretando su agarre en el volante. Se movió un poco, aliviando sus muslos aparte para hacer sitio para la mano ocupada de Emma.

"Sí."

"¿Has estado pensando en ello o estas fantasías son espontáneas?"

"He estado pensando un poco," mintió Emma. _Sólo todo el tiempo_.

Trató de decidir cuál de sus muchas ideas mencionar primero. Y cómo hacerlo exactamente.

Regina volvió a mirar a Emma, seria de repente. "¿Sabes lo mucho que me gusta que podamos hablar de sexo de esta manera?"

Emma sonrió abiertamente. "A mí también". Dudando un momento, tomó una decisión y luego dijo: "Esta es realmente sucia."

"Ooh." Regina se movió, y Emma siguió frotándola suavemente. "¿Una fantasía sucia?"

Emma vio la mirada encantada en el rostro de Regina. "Pareces entusiasmada por el lado sórdido de mi imaginación" Apretó a Regina a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"No hay nada malo en ello."

"No, no lo hay", coincidió Emma. Se mordía su labio, encendida desmesuradamente en el pensamiento de compartir esta fantasía particular con su amante.

_Sobre todo sabiendo que ella va a tratar de cumplirla_. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta saber que quieres hacer esto conmigo".

"Emma, no hay nada particularmente dulce o noble sobre mi deseo de tener sexo caliente con una mujer bella. Sobre todo cuando resulta que la encuentro completamente adorable."

Más de un mes con ella, y Emma no estaba cerca de cansarse de oír las declaraciones cada vez más tiernas de Regina. Sospechaba que nunca lo estaría. "Quiero que... seas dura conmigo."

Durante un buen rato, Regina no dijo nada. Puso la señal de doblar y salió de la carretera cerca del apartamento de Emma, ateniéndose al límite de velocidad a medida que conducía por el barrio. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca. "Ser dura contigo cómo, cariño?"


	16. Un poco duro

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Nota**: Hey hey. Oh por Dios, no puedo creer lo largo que es este capítulo jajajaja no terminaba más. Pero espero que haya valido la espera :)

**Atención**: este capítulo contiene escenas donde se llevan a cabo prácticas de Disciplina y Dominación. Muy light, pero lo aviso por si acaso!

Ojalá disfruten, un beso.

* * *

UN POCO DURO

Emma abrió la puerta de su apartamento e hizo un gesto a Regina desde el interior. Respiró hondo para calmarse mientras entraba, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

"¿Te acuerdas de la noche que nos conocimos?" Siguió a Regina hasta la pequeña cocina, acunando a Isis que ronroneaba en sus brazos.

Regina sonrió ante la pregunta tonta. "Por supuesto."

"Te dije entonces sobre... algunas cosas que me gustan." Emma movió a Isis a un lado y abrió el refrigerador. "Cosas duras."

"¿Nalgadas?" La voz de Regina salió en un murmullo sin aliento que envió una sacudida de deseo al corazón de Emma.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es parte de ello." Dando a Regina una copa de vino, dijo "Quiero que me pegues, que me hables sucio. Quiero que tomes el control. Domíname en la cama."

"Cariño..." Regina lanzó un suspiro tembloroso mientras daba vueltas su copa de vino. Ella no se oponía a dar una fuerte palmada a Emma cuando la tomaba por detrás, pero eso había sido el alcance de su juego durante el mes pasado.

Emma la estudió detenidamente. "Sé que hemos coqueteado... con esto, en la cama, algunas veces. A veces tengo el sentimiento de que realmente disfrutarías de dominarme. ¿Hay alguna clase de razón en particular por lo que nunca has ido adelante con ella?"

Regina sacudió la cabeza. "No", susurró. "Quiero decir, la idea me excita mucho, pero supongo que—".

"¿Qué"? Emma presionó un beso en el pelaje negro entre los omóplatos de Isis y la dejó.

"Puedo oír su ronroneo desde aquí," dijo Regina, sabiendo que creaba una distracción. No estaba completamente lista para explicarse.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo Emma suavemente. "Está contenta de verme"

Regina tomó un trago muy necesario de vino. "Creo que hago el mismo ruido cuando te veo, a veces."

"Yo también lo creo." Emma dio un paso hacia ella y rascó con una uña sobre la entrepierna de los vaqueros de Regina. "No has respondido a mi pregunta."

La garganta de Regina sonó con voz áspera cuando habló. "De alguna manera esperaba que tú me lo pidas. No sabía cómo iniciarlo. Y—"

"¿Y qué, cariño?"

"Supongo que tengo miedo de hacerte daño." La voz de Regina era tranquila, casi preocupada. "Fantaseo cosas, pero—"

"No me harás daño", dijo Emma. De hecho, era una declaración, algo que ella sabía desde lo profundo de su corazón.

"Quieres que te de palmadas", murmuró Regina. "Quieres que te domine, que sea dura contigo. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que no te haré daño?"

Emma sacó su mano de entre los muslos de Regina, apoyándola en la rodilla. "Eres tan suave por instinto, que simplemente creo que nunca me harías daño más allá del punto de que sea agradable."

Regina parpadeó y lanzó sus ojos en un vistazo de soslayo "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que el punto de que todo es experimentar un poco de dolor. No _verdadero_ dolor, pero... la clase que se cierne directamente en el borde de placer. Un dolor bueno. Cuando digo que quiero que me des palmadas, supongo que quiero que realmente me _des_ palmadas". A pesar de que tenía más confianza hablando de estas cosas a su amante, Emma sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían un poco con la confesión. "Y quiero que me folles duro. Quiero que... me digas cosas sucias."

"En realidad nunca he tocado a nadie rudamente antes. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal?"

"Es por eso que vamos a tener una palabra de seguridad, cariño." Entre la inexperiencia de Regina y su novedad como pareja, Emma sabía que una palabra de seguridad es esencial. Ellas todavía estaban aprendiendo los límites de cada una.

"¿Una palabra de seguridad? Como 'detente, perra tonta'?"

Emma soltó una carcajada. Acarició la cara de Regina. "No, nuestra palabra segura será algo que absolutamente nunca diríamos durante el sexo. Esto no debería tener algo que ver con 'detente' o 'no'." Movió su cabeza de modo que Regina pudiera ver su sonrisa juguetona. "Cuando juguemos así, podríamos confundirnos por aquellas palabras"

La garganta pálida de Regina trabajó cuando tragó. "¿Y 'mercurio'?"

"¿`Mercurio'? ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?"

Regina luchaba para responder a la pregunta. Era, simplemente, lo primero que apareció en su cabeza. "Yo nunca lo diría durante el sexo. ¿Tú lo harías?"

"Mercurio será."

El cuerpo de Regina se relajó ligeramente como si la aliviara que al menos un detalle había sido eliminado. Emma casi podía sentir la agitación de Regina por lo que esperó a que hablara otra vez.

"Así que ¿Podrías darme una idea?", preguntó Regina tras una breve vacilación. "Quiero decir, ¿sobre qué clase de cosas fantaseas?"

Emma ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con eso? Quiero decir, ¿de tomar el control de mí?"

"Sí", susurró Regina. "Desde el ascensor, en realidad. Y, sabes, siempre me han encantado las historias y películas... de esa manera. Siempre me lo he imaginado..."

_Lo sabía._ Emma sonrió. _Mi bebé es un bicho raro como yo_. Tomó la mano de Regina entre las suyas. "¿Así que quieres saber de mi fantasía?"

Con una sonrisa de anticipación, Regina respondió "Por favor".

"Bueno, supongo que se inicia con... bueno, estás molesta conmigo por algo."

Inmediatamente, Regina miró perpleja. "¿Por qué me molestaría contigo?"

Debatiéndose con los detalles, Emma se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura, cariño. Eso no es realmente la parte importante de esta fantasía."

"Pero no puedo ni siquiera imaginar estar enojada contigo acerca de algo."

"Finge que te interrumpí cuando tratabas de escribir una oferta dándote un baile erótico", sugirió Emma. "Funcionó una vez."

"Realmente no creo que sea sexy para mi ser una idiota. Y no sé si puedo ser así contigo otra vez."

Emma sofocó un suspiro, dando a su mano un apretón calmante. "Regina, cariño... no es tanto que estés _enojada_ conmigo en la fantasía. Más bien como... estás decepcionada. O me desapruebas. No sé por qué, exactamente. La parte importante es que quieres castigarme por algo."

"Oh." Regina consiguió asentir firme. Fantasía era sólo eso, se recordó. Cuando se imaginó follando a Emma en una celda de la prisión, no trató de entender por qué habían sido encarceladas. "Bien, entonces tienes que ser castigada".

Las palabras hicieron a Emma poner su piel de gallina. _Oh sí, nena. Castígame. _Recuperó su compostura, tratando de sonar como para que Regina salga de sus dudas, y pudiera procesar la información sin sentirse acorralada. Emma sólo quería esto si Regina estaba completamente a bordo. "Así que me tomas sobre tus rodillas—"

Regina dejó escapar un gemido agudo. "Oh, Dios mío."

"¿Demasiado pervertido?" _Por favor no digas que es demasiado pervertido._

"Demasiado perfecto." dijo Regina con una voz ronca. "Creo que eres demasiado perfecta para mí." Miró fijamente los ojos de Emma. "Y creo que definitivamente puedo llegar a ser pervertida."

Emma tocó el pecho de Regina a través de su camiseta. Sus pezones ya estaban duros como piedras por debajo de la tela suave. "¿Así que quieres que me ponga sobre tus rodillas?"

"Si el hecho de lo mojada que estoy es una indicación, sí."

Ganando confianza Emma dijo, "Dame palmadas, muy duro, hasta que me retuerza en tu regazo."

"¿Con la mano o algo más?" Regina se inclinó en los dedos de Emma, que jugaron con su pezón. No podía creer que hablara de la dominación de alguien en voz alta. Internet la había preparado para la idea de que le encantaría tomar el mando de una mujer, pero sus visitas a aquellos los sitios Web BDSM ligeros eran su pequeño sucio secreto.

Que estuviera explorando la idea de hacer esto de verdad era casi demasiado.

Emma levantó la otra mano hacia el cabello de Regina, pasando sus dedos a través de sus mechones lisos mientras observaba sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Podía ver el deseo desnudo de Regina. "Con tu mano sería sexy. O con una paleta, si me decido a comprar una en algún momento—"

"Tengo la dirección de una gran tienda en línea de juguetes sexuales." respiró Regina.

Ella había estado explorando éstos durante las pocas semanas pasadas, imaginando todas las cosas que ella y Emma podrían intentar juntas.

"Friki de la computadora" Emma le dio un beso impulsivo en la nariz. "Para esta noche, tu mano será fantástica"

Regina se estremeció. "¿Qué sucede después de que te pegue? ¿Cuándo paro?"

"Pégame hasta que mi culo esté rojo, hasta que me duela un poco." Emma habló en un susurró, consciente del poder que sus palabras tenían sobre de Regina. "Y luego deslizas la mano entre mis piernas para darte cuenta de lo mojada que estoy."

"¿Cómo es que ser azotada te pone húmeda?"

Por el tono de Regina, Emma sabía que había capturado a la fantasía.

"Sí. Y decides que esto me hace una chica muy mala." Ella bajó su mano una vez más, para acunar el pecho de Regina. Podía sentir el corazón de Regina, y el pezón por debajo de la palma estaba duro como una roca. "Entonces empiezas a decirme que te muestre lo mala que soy."

Por un momento, Regina se sentó en silencio total, la boca abierta. Se aclaró la garganta, se lamió los labios y negó con la cabeza un poco como para desactivarla.

"Te ves nerviosa, cariño."

Regina movió la cabeza. "No, sólo tan caliente que duele."

"¿Sí?"

"Oh, sí." Regina colocó su mano en Emma, metiéndose hasta que ella sintiera la presión añadida en su pecho. "No quiero que creas que voy a realizar una fantasía unilateral aquí."

"¿Aun estas preocupada de que vas a hacerme daño?" le preguntó Emma.

"Tengo más de una preocupación, como de costumbre."

"¿Qué más?"

"Espero que yo pueda desempeñar el papel," dijo Regina. "Espero que pueda mantener una cara seria. Me temo que me sentiré ridícula."

"Si te ríes una o dos veces, no va a ser el fin del mundo." Emma pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Regina. "El sexo se supone que es divertido. Esto no es teatro de verano, se trata de hacer el amor."

Los hombros de Regina se relajaron, y puso su botella de cerveza sobre el mostrador. "Está bien. Genial."

"Vamos a ver qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?" le preguntó Emma. "No hay presión."

"No hay presión", repitió Regina. "Muy bien."

Eso debería ser más fácil. Al presionar su cuerpo cerca de Regina, se inclinó y acercó los labios al lado de su oreja. "Estoy tan caliente esta noche. No voy a pensar que cualquier cosa que hagas sea ridícula."

"Caliente, eh?" Regina movió la mano hacia el trasero de Emma, agarrando con fuerza.

La sangre de Emma se destapó en la ruda acción. Apretó su cara contra el cuello de Regina. "Confío en ti lo bastante para mostrarte lo zorra que puedo ser contigo."

Unas manos cálidas se deslizaron en el interior de la camiseta de Emma a lo largo de la espalda, bajando las tiras de su sujetador. "Tengo tanta suerte de tener una novia que le encante el sexo tanto como a ti." murmuró Regina.

"¿Y quién más es buena en ese, también?" Emma le recordó.

"Por supuesto." Regina le dio un profundo y húmedo beso, y le dio una palmadita suave en el trasero. "¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Apagaré las luces y cerraré con llave la puerta. Ya sabes, y me aseguro que Isis tenga todo colocado para la noche."

Traducción: _necesita un minuto a solas para prepararse. Emma la dejó con una sonrisa burlona._ "No tardes mucho."

"Te lo prometo."

Emma mantuvo la calma hasta los tres pasos en el interior de su habitación. Entonces, con seguridad se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dio un salto corriendo y voló sobre la cama. _Joder_.

Inhaló y expiró y puso la palma de su mano sobre su corazón desbocado. Esta era una fantasía que había tenido durante años, pero nunca había actuado plenamente con sus amantes en el pasado. Había tenido la más cercana con Lindsey, pero la confianza no había estado allí entre ellas, por lo que nunca se dejó llevar realmente. Regina la hizo sentirse totalmente segura y amada, y por lo tanto capaz de soltar su lado oscuro para jugar. Esperaba que Regina tuviera la misma confianza en ella.

Emma se levantó y se acercó a la cómoda, preguntándose qué debería llevar. Abrió su cajón de ropa interior, examinando sus opciones. Tenía aquella pequeña cosa negra de encaje que a Regina le había encantado tanto.

¿O tal vez algo un poco más inocente... un babydoll blanco? no estaba muy segura de lo que quería proyectar: chica traviesa o guarra sucia.

Cada una tenía su atractivo.

Emma desabrochó sus vaqueros y los dejó caer alrededor de sus tobillos.

Salió de ellos apoyándose en el cajón. Siguieron su camiseta y sujetado. Se puso de pie en sus shorts de algodón azul pálido, temblando cuando sus pezones se pusieron aún más duros por el fresco del apartamento.

_Joder, estoy encendida._ Tomó un momento para deslizar su mano en la parte delantera de las bragas, separando sus pies para que pudiera deslizar un dedo a lo largo de sus pliegues húmedos e hinchados. Exhalando por la nariz, se preparó una mano sobre la cómoda y exploró su sexo excitado con sus dedos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió detrás de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Emma se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la voz de Regina. Se volteó y le dio a su amante una tímida sonrisa, con su mano todavía metida profundamente en sus bragas. "Yo..."

Regina cruzó la habitación en cuatro zancadas. Alargó la mano para tomar la muñeca de Emma en un agarre casi doloroso, tirando de la mano de la ropa interior con un tirón vicioso. "¿He dicho que podrías empezar sin mí?"

Su voz era terriblemente seria, aunque el profundo afecto todavía brillara tenuemente en sus ojos. Movió su mano de la muñeca de Emma a su brazo superior. Aunque soltó su agarre ligeramente, permaneció el toque más duro que alguna vez había usado con su amante.

Su juego había comenzado.

Emma sintió que Regina esperaba alguna señal de ella, así que sacudió su cabeza tentativamente. "Lo siento".

"No puedes mantener tus manos fuera de tus bragas por un minuto, ¿Verdad?"

Emma se estremeció cuando Regina instintivamente tocó el fondo de su deseo por haberse hecho sentir traviesa. "Yo sólo quería ver—"

"¿Qué"? Interrumpió Regina. "¿Querías ver si tu sexo estaba suficientemente húmedo para mí?"

Sintiendo que no se le permitiría ofrecer una respuesta real de todos modos, Emma se limitó a asentir. Dobló su brazo en el agarre de Regina, probando sus límites.

Regina se acercó y susurró al oído. "Este es mi sexo. Y no te di el permiso de tocarlo. "

Wow. Ella era buena. Impaciente por tomar una última oportunidad de animar a Regina, Emma susurró "Esto es perfecto."

Los ojos de Regina brillaron de placer, luego se entrecerraron. Volvió de lleno a la fantasía, y a la vez convirtiéndose en la estricta dominante que Emma siempre había sabido que se escondía debajo de la superficie. "Quiero que te disculpes, Emma."

Emma se mordió el labio, muy consciente de cuán desnuda que se sentía.

El brazo tenso de Regina rozó el lado de su pecho desnudo. "Lo siento", dijo. Completamente obediente.

Regina movió la cabeza. "No es suficiente. No lo creo."

"¿No lo crees?" Emma soltó una risa incrédula. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?"

El agarre de hierro en su brazo superior se apretó sólo un poco, y Regina la arrastró a la cama. "Tienes que recibir tu castigo."

Se sentó, tirando de Emma en su regazo. "Y _luego_ me dirás que lo sientes."

A pesar de que a menudo había fantaseado sobre estar en esta posición, la cara de Emma se puso caliente con cierta vergüenza por haber sido colocada sobre las rodillas de Regina como un niño desobediente. Sintió que se ponía más húmeda.

"Sabes que has hecho algo malo ¿no?" Regina murmuró.

Emma tragó con fuerza. "Sí."

_Smack_. El primer golpe llegó con fuerza en la mejilla derecha, bastante doloroso para hacer un grito ahogado en el shock.

Regina hizo una pausa. Realmente estaba haciendo esto. Y de la manera en que Emma estaba casi sin aire, que lo estaba haciendo bien. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y silencioso, pero se estremeció en su interior. Nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida, pero persistía el temor de si iba demasiado lejos. "¿Mercurio?" se aventuró.

Emma lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa. _¿Estás bromeando?_ sacudió la cabeza, descansando un lado de su rostro en el edredón. "No."

_Smack_.

Emma gimió en la segunda firme palmada, moviéndose en los muslos de Regina.

"Realmente no estaba intentando de empezar sin ti—"

"¿Te he preguntado lo que realmente estabas tratando de hacer"? _Smack_.

Emma le dio una sacudida fuerte de cabeza. "Lo siento."

"Oh, sé que lo sientes." Regina apoyó las manos en la mejilla derecha de Emma. "Me encantan estas bragas, cariño, pero tienen que desaparecer. Quiero ver tu culo hacerse agradable y rojo para mí." Con eso, enganchó los dedos en la cintura y tiró de las bragas de algodón abajo, exponiendo el trasero desnudo de Emma.

Emma sintió la capa de humedad sus muslos interiores y se preguntó cuándo Regina descubriría lo caliente que la hacía ponerse. Tenía un talento natural para esto.

Regina gimió mientras tiraba la ropa interior de Emma hasta las rodillas. "Dios, me encanta tu culo."

Emma no le dijo nada a eso, a pesar que su pecho ardía de placer.

_Smack_.

Emma se retorcía, tratando de lidiar con las sensaciones y sentimientos, con cada palmada. Eran tan dolorosas como para hacer su carne zumbar, y tan exquisitas que la hicieron querer llorar. Esto era exactamente lo que quería.

"Te dije que te prepararas para ir la cama," dijo Regina. Su tono era casi tan duro como la paliza que continuó proporcionando, acentuando sus palabras con golpes a medida. "_No_ te dije que vinieras aquí y te tocaras."

Gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de Emma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sobrellevando el dolor. "Lo siento, Regina", jadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo siento!" repitió Emma. "Siento haber estado tocándome."

Smack. "¿Por qué?"

La pregunta que confundió a Emma por un momento. Trató de recordar lo que Regina le había dicho cuando le tomó la mano en las bragas. "Porque me dijiste que no podía." gimió.

"Eso es correcto." dijo Regina. "¿Y de quien es el sexo que estabas toqueteando?"

"Tuyo." dijo Emma sin dudarlo.

"Dímelo."

Su trasero palpitaba, caliente y dolorido. Podía sentir su sexo literalmente chorreando, y otra vez se preguntó cuándo Regina descubriría su excitación.

"_Dímelo._" repitió Regina, aplicando su mano una vez más.

"Mi sexo te pertenece a ti."

Smack.

"¡Te pertenece a ti!"

Regina miró la carne temblar bajo su palma. Cuando retiró su mano, vio su huella, ligeramente blanca antes de que el color caliente se elevara. Ambas mejillas del culo estaban calientes. Tuvieron que picar.

Dejó de dar una palmada, y dejó que su mano descansar, frotando en círculos suaves sobre la carne caliente. "Ahora dime que lo sientes." dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Y en serio."

"Lo siento." murmuró Emma. "Lo siento mucho, Regina. Yo… no estaba pensando."

"¿Duele tu culo?"

Emma fue honesta. "Sí".

"Parece que te duele." Los dedos de Regina trazaron suaves huellas. "Realmente te marqué."

Emma se estremeció ante el comentario silencioso. Se concentró en el contacto ahora suave de la mano de Regina. "Nunca me han dado palmadas tan fuerte."

"Tal vez fui un poco dura contigo" murmuró Regina. Continuó dirigiendo sus dedos hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la carne castigada.

"De hecho mi mano duele."

Emma permaneció quieta. Sus bragas, atrapadas alrededor de sus muslos, le impidieron abrir las piernas como quería. "Lo siento," dijo otra vez.

"¿Si?"

Jadeante, con creciente excitación, Emma desplazó la mano de Regina hacia abajo. Su amante ahora acariciaba un camino desde la hendidura de sus nalgas, aventurándose más cerca de la unión de sus muslos en cada subida y pasada hacia abajo.

"Lo siento mucho", repitió Emma. "Y lo digo en serio"

"¿Realmente lo dices en serio?" Regina parecía tranquila y casual, un fuerte contraste de la disciplina fría que había estado canalizando sólo unos minutos atrás. "¿O simplemente quieres que deje de pegarte?"

Emma permaneció en silencio por un momento sin saber cómo responder. No podía honestamente decir que quería ponerle fin a las palmadas.

"¿Preferirías que sea amable contigo?" Regina deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo a lo largo del culo de Emma, presionando entre sus muslos.

Emma quedó helada cuando sintió que Regina encontraba la abundante capa de humedad en sus labios, derramándose por el interior de sus muslos. Regina dejó de hablar, aunque sus dedos continuaron explorando su sexo hinchado.

"¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó Regina con voz suave.

Emma sintió que su cara se desbordaba de inexplicable vergüenza. Cerró sus ojos, vencida por lo sorprendente que Regina estaba haciendo todo este escenario. "Estoy—"

"Te gusta esto", dijo Regina frotando las yemas de su dedo índice y medio a lo largo de los pliegues sensibles de Emma, luego se adentró en su entrada con tan solo la punta de uno. "¡Te has mojado!".

Cuando Emma no respondió, Regina se echó hacia atrás y entregó una fuerte bofetada a un lugar punto particularmente dolorido en su trasero. Emma gruñó de dolor.

"¿Te duele?" Regina le preguntó. "¿O es que te gusta?"

Emma mordía su labio para impedirse jadear cuando otra bofetada cayó sobre su trasero. "Las dos cosas."

"¿Es ese el problema?" Regina murmuró. "¿Te gusta ser mala?"

Emma estaba segura de dos cosas: su culo nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente tierno, y nunca había estado tan dolorosamente desesperada de que la follen como en ese momento. Extendió sus muslos todo lo que sus bragas se lo permitan.

"¿Te pones húmeda por recibir una palmada como una niña traviesa?"

Emma lanzó un gemido cargado, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. El sonido debe haber inflamado a Regina, porque provocó una ráfaga de palmadas más suaves que aterrizaron en un área sensible en la parte carnosa de su mejilla izquierda. Eran casi demasiado suaves, para burlarse de ella con la promesa de más.

"Respóndeme," exigió Regina. "¿Es por eso que estas mojada?"

"Sí," Emma gimió. Su voz pareció suplicar y extrañó a sus propios oídos. "Me gusta cuando me pegas."

"Pensé que decías que te dolía."

"Sí."

Regina entregó otra bofetada, sin decir una palabra. Estaba tan encendida en aquel momento, que no confió en ella para hablar.

Emma se estremeció. Regina no se ablandaba, y Emma no estaba ni cerca de decir la palabra de seguridad. "Me duele." gimió.

"¿Te gusta ser herida?"

Emma exhaló lentamente. "Sí".

"Que perra tan sucia." Regina arrastró las palabras.

Emma abrió sus ojos amplios, sobresaltada por la reacción de su cuerpo a las palabras roncas. Su sexo se sentía hinchado y pesado, y dolorosamente vacío.

Estaba segura de que estaba untando sus jugos en los jeans azules de Regina.

_La quiero por hacer esto conmigo_.

Regina trabajó un dedo entre su trasero, sondeando en su ano con la punta. "Has pensado en esto, ¿No? Ser mi zorra. Dejarme hacerte daño."

El corazón de Emma golpeaba con tanta fuerza, que se preguntó si Regina podría sentir las vibraciones donde la palma de su mano todavía se apoyó en su trasero palpitante. "Sí."

Regina soltó un suspiro inestable. Acarició a Emma en el fondo, tres veces. Su mano era suave en la carne hormigueante. "Levántate."

Emma se puso de pie y Regina inmediatamente la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre la cama, de cara primero. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, y luego un gemido cuando Regina la obligó a girar sobre su espalda. El edredón se sentía incómodo y áspero contra su trasero dolorido. Vio cómo Regina tiraba de las bragas de sus tobillos.

"No estoy segura de cómo te castigaré." Regina dirigió sus palmas a lo largo de los muslos interiores de Emma, separándolos. No tocó el sexo de Emma, satisfecha simplemente de exponerla. "Joder" murmuró, mirando hacia abajo la excitación flagrante de Emma. "Esto no se ve como un castigo para mí."

Con su rostro caliente, Emma estaba ansiosa por el juego. "Lo siento, no quise mojarme tanto."

Regina cubrió el sexo de Emma con su mano apretando duro. Emma se quedó sin aliento. Regina dio una palmada en la pierna izquierda de Emma, animándola a inclinar la pierna hacia afuera y plantarla en la cama.

Ahora Emma estaba realmente expuesta.

"¿Así que te gusta tener tu culo abofeteado?" Los labios de Regina se movieron nerviosamente, y durante un instante creía que iba a romperse en una sonrisa divertida.

En cambio, se puso seria. Por la diversión que estaba teniendo, y por lo excitada que estaba sobre desempeñar el rol, sabía que tenía que mantenerse en el papel por Emma.

"Sí", dijo Emma. Observó la mano de Regina, sin desear nada más que sentir sus dedos en el interior.

"¿Qué otra cosa hace mojarte?" Regina se sentó entre los muslos de Emma, con su mirada fija en su sexo abierto. Arremolinaba su dedo a través de la humedad abundante. Aligerando rápido, movió su mano al pecho de Emma, arrancando con fuerza en su pezón. "¿Esto te hace mojar?"

Emma cerró sus ojos y tembló con el placer.

Regina sujetó como abrazaderas el pezón más duro, rodeando en el borde del verdadero dolor.

Abriendo sus ojos, Emma gimió a la vista de su pezón duro como una roca y la carne que se enrojecía alrededor de la aureola. Regina cambió al otro pecho, presionándolo con fuerza antes de tomar el pezón entre sus dedos.

"Regina", Emma jadeó.

Inmediatamente Regina se detuvo. Miró fijamente los ojos de Emma, con miedo que hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Estaba lista en aquel instante para echarse atrás y volver a las familiares caricias dulces y calientes de las semanas pasadas. Emma debe haber visto la pregunta en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y movió la mano hacia arriba para agarrar la cabecera, y Regina le dio lo que quería.

"Mira tú sexo." se inclinó sobre Emma. "Te ves como una zorra que necesita un polvo duro."

Emma se estremeció bajo el peso de Regina. Sus pechos calientes presionando contra los suyos, atrapándola contra la cama. Se soltó de la cabecera y colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los hombros de Regina, entre sus cuerpos, y le dio un impulso experimental, esperando que su "resistencia" no fuera mal interpretada.

Tan rápido que la dejó sin aliento, Regina alcanzó y agarró sus muñecas, cerrándolas de golpe en el colchón encima de su cabeza. Regina desplazó su cuerpo entero encima de Emma y la dominó en la cama.

"¿Me estás rechazando?" le susurró al oído.

"No." Emma luchó del asimiento. Su clítoris palpitaba.

"¿No, no te estoy rechazando?" Regina le preguntó. "O ¿no, yo no soy una zorra que necesita un buen polvo?" obligó una pierna vestida en vaqueros entre los muslos de Emma.

Emma se resistió en su contra, maravillada por su propia humedad.

"No voy a rechazarte."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estás luchando?"

"Yo estoy... simplemente..." Emma gimió, moviéndose contra el muslo de Regina. "Por favor, Regina."

"Por favor, ¿qué?" Regina apretó en las muñecas de Emma. "No me digas que no quieres que te folle."

Emma negó con la cabeza. "Quiero." dijo.

Regina sonrió y transfirió ambas muñecas a una mano. Su agarre era menos severo, pero Emma no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Se movió hacia un lado, acostada junto al cuerpo tendido de Emma. Llevando una mano hacia abajo para flotar sobre el abdomen de Emma, dijo "Abre las piernas más ampliamente."

Emma obedeció. Se sentía como una puta, se extendió a lo ancho, y experimentó una nueva oleada de la excitación ante la idea.

"Me pregunto qué podía hacer para ponerte más húmeda." Regina llevó la mano hacia abajo para dar al sexo de Emma una bofetada suave y burlona.

El contacto envió una onda de sacudida eléctrica de la sensación en todas partes del cuerpo de Emma, procedente de su clítoris erecto. Los jugos calientes chorreaban hacia su trasero, una prueba vergonzosa de su placer.

"Te siento terriblemente mojada." dijo Regina. "¿Te gusta que golpee tu sexo, también?"

Emma se retorcía. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, una reacción instintiva al insulto. Se esforzó con su instinto por cerrar sus muslos temblorosos, pero vaciló y atrapó la mano de Regina entre ellos.

Regina soltó las muñecas de Emma y dio palmadas en su muslo izquierdo, con fuerza.

"Abre. Tus. Piernas." la aconsejó.

Deshecha por su tono severo y el intratable ajuste de su mandíbula, Emma obedeció, facilitando sus muslos.

"Ábrete de par en par como la pequeña zorra que eres." dijo Regina. Rió entre dientes un poco, rompiendo el rol por una fracción de segundo. Emma bajó sus manos y trató de cubrir sus labios sensibles. Observó los profundos ojos chispeantes, en busca del amor que sabía que se encontraría allí.

"Te ves hermosa ahora." murmuró Regina. "Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza y mantenlas allí." Su mirada era tierna, instando a Emma a hacer lo que decía.

Emma levantó los brazos y agarró la cabecera con ambas manos.

Podía sentir todo el cuerpo temblando. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control—y tan enamorada—en su vida.

Regina pasó dorso de sus dedos a través del pubis de Emma, y se deslizó hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris.

"Me encanta la mirada en tu rostro cuando no estás segura de si algo te duele o te gusta."

Emma se mordió el labio cuando Regina comenzó a jugar con su sexo. Acarició sus labios de arriba a abajo, y luego se deslizó en el interior y trazó los bordes de los pliegues rosados hinchados. Las caderas Emma bombearon contra el toque intencional.

Después de un momento, Regina se echó hacia atrás y le dio una palmadita suave entre las piernas. Sus dedos pellizcaron húmedamente el clítoris de Emma, y la rubia lanzó un grito.

Regina levantó la mano y cubrió la boca de Emma con la palma de su mano. "Silencio, niña. ¿Quieres que los vecinos sepan lo mala que eres?"

Emma gimió, cerrando los ojos de placer. No sabía cómo Regina había adivinado que ser obligada a callarse la haría disfrutar, pero disfrutaba de cada segundo de este juego. Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Regina sobre su clítoris al resbalarse dentro. Emma gimió más fuerte y se presionó ligeramente cuando Regina puso sus manos aún más firmemente sobre su boca.

"Todo el mundo va a escuchar lo guarra que eres para mí." Regina tomó el clítoris hinchado de Emma entre las puntas de los dedos. "¿Quieres que la gente sepa lo que me dejas hacerte?"

Emma empujó sus caderas. _Dios, Regina, mete algo dentro de mí_.

Apretó su pelvis contra la mano de su amante, lamentándose en la desesperación.

_¡Frota algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! _

De repente, Regina se retiró. Quitó sus manos del cuerpo de Emma y se sentó. Emma continuó tomando la cabecera. Sus dedos se sintieron bloqueados.

"Puedes dejar de lado eso, nena." dijo Regina, "Quiero que me enseñes lo mojada que estas."

Se mordió el labio, Emma deslizó sus manos sobre su vientre, entre sus piernas. Vaciló, las yemas de los dedos apoyadas en los resbaladizos muslos interiores.

"Es mío. Muéstramelo."

Emma se extendió a sí misma con los dedos, sintiendo un aumento del color en su rostro y pecho. Observó a Regina apreciar con sus ojos las partes interesadas.

Sabía que estaba tan mojada como Regina no la había visto jamás.

"¿Te gusta mostrarme tu sexo?"

_¡Pensé que era tímida al hablar sucio!_ La boca de Emma se abrió un poco. "Sí," suspiró.

"¿Me quieres dentro?"

"Sí." dijo Emma, más fuerte esta vez. Su rostro ardía en cuan lascivia cómo se sentía.

Sin previo aviso o preámbulo, Regina entró en ella con un solo dedo, en un empuje suave. Emma gimió y arqueó la espalda en la apreciación. Todavía mantuvo sus manos, exponiéndose.

"Quieres que te folle hasta que te corras, ¿no?" Regina sacó, luego empujó hacia el interior. "Has estado esperando por esto desde el momento en que te pusiste sobre mis rodillas."

"Sí." repitió Emma. Estaba dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa para mantener los dedos de Regina en movimiento.

Pero en cambio, Regina, se retiró. Y se bajó de la cama.

Emma se plantó con los codos sobre la cama y se apoyó a sí misma hacia arriba. Miró a Regina, incapaz de creer que la dejara así. "¿A dónde vas?"

Regina estaba en el lado de la cama, sonriente y divertida. Tomó la parte superior del brazo de Emma con la mano, tirando de ella en una posición sentada.

"Estás siendo que hacer que me corra yo primero."

_Así que ese es el castigo_. Emma asintió con la cabeza cuando Regina guio su mano temblorosa al botón de sus vaqueros azules. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Regina se quitó la camiseta. "Quítame los vaqueros", dijo. "Y entonces te quiero de rodillas al lado de la cama. Vas a lamerme."

Emma buscó a tientas la cremallera de Regina, no sólo porque estaba demasiado excitada para ser suave, sino también para excitar aquella parte de Regina que podría ver en su dinámica de dominio y sumisión. Deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo, luego tiró de los vaqueros de su amante sobre sus caderas y muslos.

Regina salió de sus vaqueros y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Emma. Tirando del rostro de Emma hacia su entrepierna, hacia sus bragas color lavanda, gruñó: "¿Quieres este sexo, ¿no?"

Emma asintió con la cabeza. El algodón estaba húmedo contra su nariz y sus labios, y el aroma de Regina pesaba en el aire. Su boca se le hizo agua por probar.

"Por favor."

"Bésalo."

Emma frunció los labios y besó clítoris de Regina. Presionó un poco hacia delante, empujando a Regina con su nariz.

Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Regina tiró de su cabello. "Pruébalo un poco."

Emma sacó su lengua y lamió sobre las bragas de Regina, probándola por el delgado material. Arriesgándose, enganchó la yema de su dedo en el borde de las bragas, tirándolas al lado. Esta vez, era capaz de deslizar su lengua a lo largo de la carne desnuda.

Regina tiró de su pelo, forzando el rostro de Emma lejos del espacio entre sus muslos. Con su mano libre, agarró el brazo de Emma y la dirigió hacia el suelo. "De rodillas, niña."

Emma se asentó en la alfombra, dando vuelta para estar enfrente de la cama. Regina tiró su ropa interior hacia abajo y las tiró lejos de un puntapié descuidadamente. Se sentó en la cama y abrió sus piernas, enhebrando sus dedos por el pelo de Emma.

"Vamos", empujó Regina. Tiró a Emma más cerca hasta que su cara sólo estuviera a pulgadas del sexo de Regina. "Quiero que me muestres como lame una buena zorra."

Emma se movió hacia adelante de rodillas y bajó a su cabeza, entonces pudo tomar los labios de Regina en su boca. Gimió en el almizcle salado y dulce de los jugos de su amante.

"Oh, te gusta eso", murmuró Regina. Acarició el pelo de Emma, abriendo sus muslos lo más ampliamente para permitirle un mejor acceso. "¿No lo sabes?"

Emma murmuró que estaba de acuerdo, pasando la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el sexo de Regina. Podía sentir la humedad derramándose de ella, y esto alimentó su excitación. Alcanzando entre sus propias piernas con una discreta mano, se acarició sus labios y clítoris con la punta de sus dedos.

"Lámelo." Regina llevó la mano libre a la cuna de la mandíbula de Emma.

"Chúpame, nena."

Emma cambió de táctica y obedientemente succionó el clítoris de Regina con su boca. Lamía arriba y abajo del eje con la punta de su lengua. Sacó todos los movimientos que sabía a Regina le gustaban, desesperada por hacerla feliz.

"Oh", exclamó Regina. Se recostó en la cama, soltando la mandíbula de Emma y trayendo su mano hasta pellizcar su propio pezón. Su mano libre se quedó enredada en el pelo de Emma. "Qué bueno, nena."

Emma apoyó las manos sobre los muslos de Regina mientras trabajaba con su boca.

Murmuró en el placer mientras movía su lengua, dejando saber a Regina cuánto le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Los muslos de Regina comenzaron a temblar. Gimió y arqueó la espalda, apretando su mano en el pelo de Emma. "Así.", gruñó Regina. Obligó el rostro de Emma más fuerte entre sus piernas y bombeó sus caderas contra su lengua. "Haz que me corra con tu boca."

El clítoris de Regina estaba hinchado como Emma como nunca la había sentido. Lo tomó entre sus labios sin ningún problema, golpeando en él con la punta de su lengua. Regina gimió, los muslos temblaron, y todo su cuerpo se tensó con una inundación de humedad caliente que cubrió la barbilla de Emma. Emma sintió un arrebato de orgullo por su logro.

Tan pronto como las convulsiones de Regina habían desaparecido, apartó a Emma y de un impulso se puso de pie dejando a Emma aun de rodillas "Métete en la cama. Es tu turno."

Con las piernas temblando, Emma se arrastró sobre el colchón. "¿Cómo me quieres?"

Regina cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa de Emma roble. "En la parte superior."

Emma se recostó y vio que Regina sacó el arnés de la cómoda del cajón de juguetes sexuales, junto con el consolador favorito de Emma. Su clítoris palpitaba en la anticipación.

"¿Lo apruebas?" Regina sonrió por encima del hombro mientras sujetaba el arnés alrededor de su cintura.

"De todo corazón."

"Bien". Adecuadamente equipada, Regina anduvo a zancadas atrás a la cama.

Sin ser dicha, Emma se escabulló para hacer sitio, y Regina se tumbó de espaldas. Su orgasmo la había aliviado ligeramente, y ahora podía concentrarse únicamente en el placer de Emma. Se puso de nuevo en su papel dominante.

"Quiero ver a mi zorra traviesa follarse sí misma." Tomó el brazo de Emma. "Móntame."

Emma se sentó a horcajadas en las caderas de Regina, plantando una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se extendió entre sus cuerpos y agarró la base del consolador que Regina llevaba.

Regina la agarró las manos con dedos fuertes. "Pero primero pregúntame si puedes tenerlo."

Emma se sonrojó por su impaciencia. Se obligó a reducir la velocidad y encontrar los ojos de Regina. "¿Puedo tenerlo?" murmuró. Se frotó la cabeza sobre su clítoris, estremeciéndose ante la fiereza de su deseo. "Por favor, Regina".

"Tómalo". Regina puso su mano sobre la cadera de Emma, animándola a bajar a sí misma sobre el consolador. "Métetelo, nena, y fóllate con él."

Emma trajo la punta del consolador a su entrada, presionándolo dentro con cuidadosa paciencia. Este particular consolador era uno de sus más grandes, y siempre le llevó unos momentos para adaptarse a la su tamaño. Regina agarró sus caderas con ambas manos y Emma lo tomo agarrándolo en su longitud.

"Eso es lo que has estado esperando." murmuró Regina. Lo tomo entre ambas manos y frotó círculos suaves en el clítoris hinchado de Emma, relajando su sexo y facilitando el paso del consolador, que se deslizó en el interior. "¿No es así?"

Emma bajó la cabeza, exhalando por la nariz. Esta era la plenitud que había deseado. "Se siente tan bien."

Con ambas manos en las caderas de Emma, Regina la animó a mecerse de arriba abajo en el consolador. "Así. Fóllame, nena."

Dado el permiso, Emma se movió de veras. Puso sus manos en la cabecera y enterrando sus caderas en Regina, montándola duro.

"Regina", dijo con dientes apretados.

Regina entregó un duro golpe en el trasero de Emma. Aun dolorido por sus azotes, Emma se estremeció y folló a Regina más rápido.

"Así." Regina dijo. "Fóllate. Muéstrame lo zorra que eres."

El sexo de Emma se tensó alrededor del consolador, y se movió más rápido.

Cuando Regina golpeó su culo otra vez, gimió y sacudió sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Puso un ritmo sólido, desesperada por acabar en pos de ser objeto de burla durante tanto rato.

Regina se quedó quieta en la espalda, mirando hacia arriba como Emma hizo todo el trabajo para sí misma. "¿Quieres correrte?"

Emma asintió con la cabeza. El sudor juntado en su ceja, y una gotita sola serpenteó un rastro perezoso abajo su sien, sobre la línea de su mandíbula. Se inclinó hacia adelante, aferrada a la cabecera, y movía las caderas a un ritmo vertiginoso. Estaba cerca, pero su libertad resultó difícil de alcanzar.

"¿Quieres que domine en la cama y te folle duro hasta que te corras?"

"Sí." Emma soltó un gemido de lamento cuando las caderas de Regina comenzaron a moverse, empujando el consolador en su sexo. "Fóllame, Regina, por favor—"

Regina le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Emma y se dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo en la parte superior. Los muslos de Emma fueron extendidos ampliamente, y sus piernas se abrigaron alrededor de la cintura de Regina. El movimiento sorprendió a Emma por sorpresa, y se sintió débil por un momento en que registró su pérdida de control.

Regina la agarró por las muñecas en un férreo control, luego los cerró de golpe en la cama encima de la cabeza de Emma. Trajo sus labios al oído de Emma cuando ella comenzó una serie de empujes poderosos. "Déjame follarte."

Emma jadeó y se retorció debajo de Regina. "Oh, Dios—"

"Te estás poniendo estrecha, ¿verdad, cariño?" Regina aflojó los dedos en las muñecas de Emma, pero no la liberó de su agarre. "¿Quieres correrte sobre mí"

"Sí." le rogó Emma.

Regina aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes. Se llevó una mano entre sus cuerpos, pellizcando el pezón de Emma entre las puntas de los dedos. Tiró y retorció el pezón erecto hasta que liberó un grito leve de dolor. "No puedo creer que te mojes cuando me pongo dura contigo," susurró Regina. Sus empujes se hicieron más duros, más exigentes. "Me encanta follar a la niña traviesa que eres"

El sexo de Emma se apretó y palpitaba en las palabras, y una densa pelota de placer se formó profundamente en su vientre. Regina palpitó contra ella golpeando tan duro que su clítoris fue golpeado por el arnés en cada golpe contundente. Emma mantuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza cuando Regina torturó sus pezones, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el orgasmo que se comprometió a extraer a través de su cuerpo.

"Pídeme que te folle más duro." jadeó Regina. Su cuerpo pesado estaba empapado de sudor, encima de Emma. Siguió aferrando fuerte las muñecas de Emma en su mano. "Rógame, Emma".

Emma sintió que el orgasmo zumbaba en los dedos de sus pies. "Por favor" rogó, "Fóllame más duro." Se retorció debajo de Regina, tratando de llevar sus caderas para cumplir con los empujes vigorosos.

Regina soltó su pezón y se llevó la mano hasta la muñeca libre de Emma a la cama una vez más. Cuando la retuvo totalmente, aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas.

"Acaba para mí", ordenó Regina. "Quiero oír cómo te corres sobre mí." Apretó la cara contra el cuello de Emma, mordiendo la piel sensible de allí.

Fue más que suficiente para enviar a Emma hasta el borde. Abrió la boca y gritó cuando su sexo se contrajo en el placer. El orgasmo la golpeó duro, haciendo que su voz se quebrase y sus piernas sacudirse, dejándola blanda y deshuesada debajo del peso de Regina. Cerró los ojos y lo sobrellevó mientras pudo, mordiéndose el labio cuando Regina siguió bombeando su entonación. Las lágrimas se filtraron de las comisuras de sus ojos, la fuerza de su liberación, dejándola abrumada e incapaz de hablar.

"Detente" Emma, finalmente quedó sin aliento. Un instante de pensamiento después, "Mercurio."

Inmediatamente Regina dejó de moverse. Soltó las muñecas de Emma y puso las manos sobre el colchón para que pudiera alejarse de su abrazo sudoroso. "¿Estás bien?"

Emma soltó un sollozo indefenso de éxtasis. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regina, tirándola en un abrazo fuerte. "Oh Dios mío," jadeó. Los espasmos retumbaron por su cuerpo, haciendo que su sexo se apretase alrededor del consolador que aún descansaba en su interior. "Regina, fue increíble. Eso fue... exactamente lo que quería."

Regina sintió su cuerpo vibrar de alegría tranquila. Eso había perfectamente satisfecho sus propias fantasías de dominación. ¿Era posible que fueran realmente tan compatibles? "Fue muy divertido. ¿Lo hice bien?"

Emma aflojó el agarre, encontrarse con la mirada tierna de Regina. En seguida, su amante dulce, sensible estaba de vuelta. "Tienes un don natural en eso."

Regina brilló, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo arrogante. "Creo que lo hice bien."

"¿Bien?" Emma repitió con incredulidad. "Eso no podría haber sido más perfecto, me corrí con tanta fuerza—"

"¿En serio"?

Emma le dio un guiño sincero. "Pero, ¿cariño?"

"¿Sí?"

"Necesitas tirar esto de mi ahora." Emma arrugó la nariz, moviéndose bajo Regina. "Estoy completamente arrebatada".

"Oh. Lo siento". Regina cambió, insegura de como mejor desenredarse de su abrazo. "¿Por qué no me ayudas?"

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Emma tensó sus músculos y ayudó a impulsar el consolador de su cuerpo, gimiendo en la sensación. Regina dio marcha atrás para sentarse en sus rodillas, y comenzó la tarea de liberarse a sí misma del arnés.

"Yo no estaba pensando en usarlo, en realidad," murmuró Regina. Se movía con la lánguida gracia, una pacífica sonrisa en su rostro. "Te sentí debajo de mí y me llegó la inspiración."

Emma se maravilló de la sexy seguridad de su amante. A veces no podía creer que era la directora de proyecto tensa que había conocido en el ascensor aquella noche. "Me encanta sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío cuando estás dentro de mí."

Regina sonrió y siguió desabrochando.

Extendiéndose, Emma tiró de la colcha que estaba agrupada en el extremo de la cama sobre su cuerpo. Un bostezo fuerte forzó su salida de su boca.

"Cariño, me agotaste."

Regina desechó el dildo y el arnés en el suelo. "Envejeciendo, ¿eh? ¿Veinticinco años y un pequeño orgasmo te agota?"

"No había nada de pequeño en ese orgasmo"

Una mirada familiar de autosatisfacción se apoderó de la cara de Regina. "Por supuesto que no."

Emma se echó a reír y se acercó con una mano perezosa para tirar de Regina bajo el edredón con ella. "Vamos, abrázame."

"En realidad, yo quería hacer otra cosa primero." Regina se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. "No te desmayes aún," dijo por encima del hombro.

Después de un momento, Emma escuchó el grifo de la bañera empezando a correr.

Con sus ojos cerrados, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa dichosa_. Un baño caliente. Precioso._

Cubrió su sexo húmedo con una mano, exhaló por la sensación de los dedos rozando la piel sensible.

"¿Cariño?"

Emma intentó levantar la cabeza de la almohada cuando Regina volvió a entrar en la habitación, pero fracasó miserablemente. Sus músculos se sentían como gelatina. "¿Sí?"

"Aww," susurró Regina. Cruzó a la cama, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al lado de Emma. "¿Estás demasiado cansada para tomar un baño?"

"Sólo demasiado deshuesada para levantarme, realmente." Giró su sonrisa en su amante. "Me follaste duro."

Regina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Emma y la juntó en un abrazo reverente. "Sí, lo hice." Tiró a Emma en una posición sentada, apoyando su peso con el abrazo. "Y ahora quiero lavarte."

Emma permitió a Regina la llevará de la mano al cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena de agua humeante y aromática, y dos de sus velas favoritas se encendieron en el borde. Regina le dirigió una sonrisa tímida cuando Emma gimió a la vista.

"Entra", dijo Regina. "Quiero lavarte el cabello."

Emma ya estaba probando la temperatura con la punta del pie. "¿No vas a entrar conmigo?"

"Lo haré en un par de minutos" Regina se estableció junto a la bañera y cogió una esponja. "Déjame que mimarte en primer lugar."

"Yo no voy a discutir." Emma se sentó en el agua caliente, gimiendo mientras sus músculos doloridos empezaron a relajarse. "Oh, eso se siente maravilloso."

Regina echó un poco de jabón para el cuerpo en la esponja y la frotó sobre el dorso superior de Emma. "Sudaste un poco, cariño"

"Tú también."

"Creo que eso es el mayor ejercicio que he hecho en meses".

Emma se inclinó hacia delante para dar un mejor acceso a Regina a su espalda. "Ese fue el sexo más caliente que he tenido. Me sentí muy segura contigo"

En la luz de las velas, se podía ver la salida del color en las mejillas de Regina.

"¿No fui... demasiado lejos?"

"Oh, no. Me diste exactamente lo que quería, "

"Inclínate atrás, cariño", dijo Regina. Cuando Emma cumplió, frotó la esponja sobre los pechos sensibles de Emma. Se quedó en silencio por algún tiempo, luego murmuró, "Me sentí segura contigo, también"

"¿Sí?" Emma gimió silenciosamente cuando la mano de Regina se aventuró hacia abajo sobre su vientre.

"Sí" dijo Regina. "No creo que podría haber hecho algo así si no confiara en ti por completo."

En cierto modo, era gracioso que Regina, quien había jugado el papel dominante, se sentiría así. Sin embargo, Emma entendió lo que decía.

"La confianza es lo que hace algo así tan bueno." Emma se estremeció mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida sexual. Ahuecó el pecho pálido de Regina en su mano y pellizcó su pezón ligeramente. "Esto es un regalo asombroso. Saber que puedo compartir mis fantasías contigo, y que las llevaras a su fin conmigo—"

"Tendré que recordar esto para tu cumpleaños. Es un regalo barato".

Emma golpeó con fuerza el brazo de Regina. "Cállate".

"No, lo digo en serio. Realmente se ajusta a mi presupuesto"

Emma golpeó el brazo de Regina de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. "Detente, antes de que decida que no eres lo mejor que me ha pasado."

Regina dejó caer la esponja y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma. "¿Lo soy?"

"Sin lugar a dudas."

Los dedos burlones remontaron modelos sobre su vientre, luego entre sus muslos. Con un gemido bajo, Emma separó sus piernas para permitir que Regina acaricie los labios hinchados de su sexo.

"Estoy tan loca por ti, Emma." Regina enterró el rostro en el cuello de Emma, respirando con dificultad. Sus dedos buscaron el clítoris de Emma, todavía imposiblemente hinchado, y comenzó a frotar círculos suaves alrededor de la carne. "Siento tanto que a veces no sé cómo decírtelo."

"Bésame". A pesar de su agotamiento, Emma sintió ardor en aumento, una vez más. "Siempre sé cómo te sientes cuando me besas".

Sin decir palabra, Regina hizo lo que le pedía. Sacó la cara del cuello de Emma y encontró sus labios, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca con un silencioso gemido. Emma pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso.

A pesar de su poco propicio encuentro —Esa desordenada búsqueda a tientas del primer beso en el ascenso— Emma pensó que besar Regina fue la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había hecho. Si pudiera, pasaría todas las noches en el sofá, simplemente besándola. Regina había perfeccionado una extraordinaria habilidad para comunicar la profundidad de sus emociones con sus labios, y fue cuando la lengua de Regina jugó dentro de su boca que Emma se sintió más segura y firme en su relación.

Mientras se besaban, Regina la llevó a un orgasmo lento, dulce, con las yemas de los dedos. Nunca salió de la boca de Emma por un momento, alternando entre exploraciones largas y húmedas con la lengua y mordiscos suaves en los labios. Mantuvo un brazo envuelto alrededor de la espalda de Emma, mientras que el otro trabajaba entre sus muslos, y cuando Emma llegó, sostuvo su cuerpo tembloroso apretándolo.

Regina retrocedió cuando Emma se había repuesto de su orgasmo. "Quería hacer el amor suave para ti también, cariño, espero que no te importe—"

Emma negó con la cabeza, cerrando los muslos y atrapando la mano de Regina entre ellos. "Estaba equivocada antes, cuando dije que esta noche no podría haber sido más perfecta."

"¿Sí?" Regina metió la mano entre los muslos de Emma, abrió el drenaje, y extendió la mano para encender el grifo de nuevo. El agua caliente se vierte en la bañera, calentando el cuerpo de Emma.

Emma se adelantó de modo que Regina pudiera subir en la bañera detrás de ella "Tengo un regalo para ti."

"No estoy segura de qué más podrías darme ahora mismo."

"Dejé mi trabajo en el club ayer por la noche"

El corazón de Regina cantaba en las palabras que había estado esperando escuchar durante casi un mes. Estaba encantada, pero con eso vino punzada de culpa. ¿Había Emma hecho esto por ella? "Espero que esto no se deba a que—"

"Esto es porque quise hacer esto. Para ti. Porque has hecho mi vida más perfecta."

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Regina, y casi se alegró de que Emma estuviera de espaldas a ella. No estaba segura de si alguna vez había sentido tanto, sobre algo. Su corazón dolió del modo más agradable que podía imaginar. Regina puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emma y la atrajo de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo con ambos brazos. Inhaló el olor del pelo de Emma, susurró: "Te mereces lo perfecto."

Emma se echó hacia atrás en el abrazo de Regina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Y te tengo a ti._


End file.
